Deux Serpentards
by Akirafye
Summary: Pour Harry, voir des serpentards chez les moldus est incroyable et inconcevable. Alors, voir Draco Malfoy chez les moldus est la fin du monde, mais cela l'est encore plus lorsqu'il va venir vivre chez les dursley pendant quelque jours, pendant les vacances avant la cinquième année à Poudlard.
1. Deux Serpentards chez les moldus

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir!_**

**_ Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, ils sont à J. . _**

**_Quoi que, j'ai inventé un perso, mais vous le reconnaitrez facilemen, et il est à moi lui !_**

**_Donc, c'est une histoire d'amour entre personne du même sexe donc homophobe fermez la page!_**

**_Je previens tout de suite, il y aura du Drarry ou HPDM, j'ai pas encore décidé, du BZRW et d'autre au fils de mes envies!_**

**_Voilà tous ce que j'avais à dire, bon lecture!_**

CHAPITRE 1 : DEUX SERPENTARDS CHEZ LES MOLDUS

Harry s'était assis las sur cette balançoire dans laquelle il passait pratiquement toutes ses vacances chez les Dursley, vacances qui lui paraissaient interminable puisqu'il ne pouvait pas fuir. En effet, pour sa propre sécurité, il était obligé de rester chez les Dursley dans le monde moldu. Il se sentait seul et ce n'était pas les courtes lettres qu'ils recevaient de ses amis qui le réconfortaient. Cette nuit comme toutes les autres, il avait cauchemardé sur la mort de Cédric. Cette nuit comme toutes les autres, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, criant presque son nom. Cette nuit encore, il n'avait pas dormi.

Il commença à se balancer. Le grincement régulier de la vieille balançoire le plongea dans un rêve éveillé. Il se rappela que, lorsqu'il était enfant, il aimait venir ici, profitant de ces rares moments où il était comme un réel enfant et que sa tante et son oncle le laissaient tranquille. Mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Il repensa à sa découverte du monde de la magie et aussi du plus grand mage noir de son temps, son ennemi désigné, sa mission. Irrémédiablement, il repensait à la mort de Cédric Diggory, un adolescent qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier peu avant sa mort. Un jeune homme courageux qui n'avait pas risqué à affronter les sbires de Voldemort. Repenser au courage du garçon, alors que lui n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que fuir, lui voilait de nouveau les yeux.

Il était lâche, il avait peur, il avait mal. Il se sentait coupable, la mort de Diggory n'avait été qu'un coup de poignard, il n'avait rien pu faire, il était resté là, impuissant devant sa mort. Il avait assisté à la renaissance d'un monstre, la mort en personne. Il ne pouvait plus dormir tellement il culpabilisait. Il pensait alors aux fantômes de ses parents, celui du vieil homme.

Il ne l'avouerait sûrement à personne, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de réussir cette mission que tous lui avaient confié, que tous espéraient qu'il réussirait. Comment pouvait-il encore faire confiance à ses alliés alors que durant une année entière il avait été soutenu par un mangemort ? Vraiment, il était perdu.

Une autre chose le tracassait, le monde magique ne le croyait pas. Le monde de la magie refusait de croire en la renaissance de celui-doit-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Quel stupide surnom ! Vraiment pourquoi avoir peur d'un simple patronyme ?

C'est dans cet état d'esprit renfermé sur lui-même que le cher cousin de ce dernier se rapprocha de lui accompagner de ses amis. Des amis, pensa-t-il, plutôt des chiens et leur maître !

Harry releva lentement ses yeux vert émeraude Dudley lorsque ce dernier l'appela.

- Et bien Dudley, que me veux-tu ?

Le concerné ne put répondre. En effet, une personne hystérique s'égosillait à deux mètre de là tout en courant.

- Il est hors de question que je monte dans cet engin ! Non, mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette chaleur ! J'étouffe !

- On appelle cela l'été. Répondit une voix posée mais lassée qui s'essoufflait à force de courir.

- C'est la canicule, c'est normal que tu ais chaud ! Enchaîna une autre voix.

- Certes, concéda l'hystérique.

Tous se retournèrent vers le groupe des trois hommes. Un blond courait fuyant les deux autres et se rapprochait, ainsi, d'eux. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelque pas, Harry le reconnu instantanément. Blond, les yeux gris orage, la peau pâle et un masque d'impassibilité dévoilant légèrement son agacement sur le visage, il avait devant lui, dans le monde moldu, Draco Malfoy ! Bon, où était-il ? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était même plus qu'improbable, le monde allait s'effondrer si ce jeune Serpentard se trouvait là. C'était la fin du monde ou presque ! Voici la première impression d'Harry. La deuxième fut qu'il s'avait dès le début que ces vacances n'allaient pas être des plus joyeuses chez son cousin, mais avec Draco Malfoy en plus, cela allait être une catastrophe. Il décida intelligemment de se dissimiler derrière cette grosse masse qu'était son cousin sans pour autant quitter sa balançoire.

Cependant, la mini-discution avait instauré un silence de mort et tous les regards étaient braqués sur Malfoy, alors lorsqu'il se déplaça, la balançoire rouillée se manifesta le faisant redevenir le centre de l'intention. Il déglutit lentement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, non seulement ce tendre et gras Dudley le fixait, mais aussi Malfoy. Ce dernier le dévisagea surpris. Il arrêta alors sa course et les deux garçons qui le poursuivaient le rejoignirent. L'un deux le reconnut instantanément, et lui aussi s'avoua qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Brun, peau mate, yeux verts pales, il s'agissait d'un Serpentard il en était sûr, mais son nom lui échappait. Ce n'était ni Crabe, ni Goyle, ni Parkinson (encore heureux !). Le deuxième pourtant ne semblait pas le connaître et lui non plus ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son cousin et de ses amis qui se mirent à le foudroyer du regard. Ce dernier leur adressa un grand sourire et un regard condescendant. Il se décida à briser le silence pesant qui régnait alors.

- A ce que je vois Dursley, la petite graine qui te sert de cerveau n'a toujours pas germé ! commenta-t-il en observant le brun sur la balançoire. Un contre cinq, quel courage ! railla-t-il.

Les cinq concernés grincèrent des dents et Dudley desserra sa mâchoire :

- Black ! cracha-t-il.

A ce nom, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Black, comme son parrain, Sirius. Il observa plus en détailla le jeune garçon qui souriait toujours aux cinq autres… sur la défensive ? Il avait peur du jeune châtain clair. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'attitude de son cousin.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? l'interpella le blond comme par habitude.

- La ferme Malfoy ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Dudley et l'inconnu écarquillèrent les yeux. Les voyant sortir légèrement leur baguette, Dudley congédia gentiment ses amis.

- Partez, je veux le réduire en bouilli par mes seuls moyens.

Ses acolytes partirent dans un rire jaune, s'attendant à ce que l'adolescent ne puisse, après cela, plus sortir de l'hôpital.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que tu ais envie de le faire ! commenta joyeusement le garçon lorsqu'ils furent hors de vu.

Ils se fixèrent un certain temps, en silence. Dudley se demandait si les trois autres étaient des sorciers et quand est-ce qu'il pourrait fuir. Harry fixait le jeune nouveau et les deux Serpentards, qu'est-ce qu'un moldu faisait avec eux, car à n'en pas croire, il s'agissait là, d'un être non sorcier. Draco observait l'adolescent graisseux comme s'il n'existait pas et Potter, que pouvait-il bien faire là. Le jeune nouveau, lui, fixait le garçon à la cicatrice, il remarqua en effet cette dernière et poussa un soupire de compréhension suivit d'un 'oh' lorsqu'il réalisa l'identité du jeune homme. La brun décida de briser se silence.

- Potter, je croyais que tu étais sous protection depuis que tu cris sur les toits que Tu-sais-qui est revenu, commenta-t-il.

- C'est vrai ! rétorqua immédiatement le brun.

- Nous n'en doutons pas, concéda Malfoy. Mais répond à la question.

- Ce n'était pas une question !

- Si, lui répondit le blond.

- Il n'a pas tort…rajouta Black.

- Tait-toi James ! le coupa-t-il.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et replaça son intention sur Dudley.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'habite ici.

- A bon ?

- Ouais.

- Depuis combien de temps ? s'intéressa-t-il.

- Depuis longtemps…

- 15 ans, compléta Harry. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Le châtain sourit et se baissa légèrement dans une sorte de mauvaise parodie de révérence.

- Je me nomme James Remus Sirius Black, ravi de vous rencontre Harry James Potter !

A la fin de sa présentation, il se releva et lui tendit la main. Harry observa son visage amusé et celui navré de Draco et la lui saisit.

- Il faudra que je t'apprenne à faire des révérences dignes de ce nom ! commenta-t-il.

- D'où connais-tu Dudley ? continua celui-qui-a-survécu curieux de rencontrer un autre être ''proche'' de son cousin.

- Nous sommes à la même école privée.

- Et dans la même classe, acheva le concerné désespéré.

- Depuis bientôt 5 ans, compléta James.

- A l'internat.

- Dans la même chambre ! Et toi ?

- Nous sommes cousins et je vis avec lui.

Les yeux de Black s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent brutalement ne laissant percevoir que deux petites fentes. Il dirigea son regard vers Dudley et s'écria.

- Et tu oses te plaindre ! s'égosilla-t-il.

Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent surpris puis redirigèrent leur intention vers Potter qui les fixait.

- Que faites-vous chez les Moldus ?

Ils ne répondirent rien. Le brun s'apprêtait à les re-questionner lorsqu'une exclamation plus fortes que les autres sortirent de la bouche de Black.

- Tu étais au courant ! Tu sais pour la magie !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? rétorqua immédiatement Dudley.

- Je ne sais pas moi, il fit mine de réfléchir. Que tu agisses en humain ! En quelqu'un de normal qui a des sentiments !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de…

- Si ! Je sais alors tu la fermes avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

- Parce que là, tu ne l'es pas ? demanda tranquillement celui à la peau mate.

- La ferme. Blaise !

Ce dernier hocha les épaules et se tourna vers le blond. Il lui saisit alors le bras et, Draco ne comprit pas. Ce n'est que quand un sourire mutin se dessina sur le visage de son ami qu'il réalisa.

- Non, non, non, non, non, non, Blaise ! s'époumona-t-il alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper de la prise du mulâtre.

- Si, si, si, si, si, si, Draco ! lui répondit-il souriant.

James revint alors auprès d'eux et saluant le brun dit :

- Bon, bah, ce fut un plaisir Harry ! Bonne fin de vacance !

- ….

Il se retourna alors sous le mutisme du brun et ils s'en allèrent. Cependant, après quelques pas, un vent froid se leva et le ciel sans nuage laissant voir le soleil brûlant s'assombrit soudainement. Blaise se figea lâchant le blond. Ce dernier se retourna instantanément vers Dudley et le signala au châtain. James courut vers le cousin d'Harry et lui saisit le bras. Il l'entraîna à sa suite et il obtempéra ne comprenant pas cette soudaine agitation.

Harry ne comprit pas tout, il ne devait pas rester là, il le sentait. Mais le danger, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Blaise et Draco se précipitèrent vers lui voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas. Harry était perdu, mais il courait son corps le forçant à obéir. Les deux Serpentards le guidaient à travers les routes et le tiraient lorsqu'il faiblissait.

Ils finirent par se retrouver dans un tunnel et virent qui les pourchassaient, ou plutôt quoi. Des Détraqueurs se tenaient là, ils étaient deux. Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette mais l'un deux se précipita sur lui le plaquant aux sols et lui aspira toutes joies, créant ainsi un voile de brume entre le visage du sorcier et la bouche de la créature. Le deuxième s'attaqua à Blaise qui dévoila son patronus et Draco en fit de même pour sauver le brun. Ce dernier atterrit durement sur le sol tandis que les deux Détraqueurs fuyaient.

Il observa les deux Serpentards qui, même s'ils le montraient peu, s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il se releva alors.

- Où est Dudley ? demanda-t-il n'ayant plus suivi ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Avec James, les sorciers ne peuvent faire de magie devant les moldus, expliqua Blaise. Ils sont partis dans une autre direction.

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes et hocha la tête. Il leur tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner.

- Où vas-tu Potter ? l'interpella Malfoy.

- Chez moi.

- Mais ton cousin n'y sera pas, expliqua Blaise.

Il se retourna alors vers eux et leur fit un franc sourire et leur lança un regard confiant. Il y avait une chose de sûr chez Dudley, lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait, et dans ces circonstances, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui. Il vit alors le blond crisper la mâchoire et le mulâtre baisser les yeux. Les avait-il convaincus ?

- On vient avec toi alors, déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix le rejoignant.

Harry préféra ne rien dire. Il voyait bien que ce geste était fait à contre cœur et cela le rassurait. Si des Serpentards avaient voulu, d'eux-mêmes, se trouver en sa présence, c'est que le monde ne tournait plus. Le voyage se fit en silence.

Malfoy et Blaise, dont il ignorait toujours le nom de famille, ne disaient mots et ne se regardaient même pas. Harry se questionnait sur leur lien avec ce fameux James Black et leur présence ici. Mais, au bous de quelque minutes sous le soleil qui était revenu, Malfoy ne tint plus et se précipita sur le basané :

- Je te préviens que la prochaine fois que tu as des idées pareilles je te tue !

- Tu n'étais pas contre, si je me souviens bien ! se défendit le brun.

Harry regarda l'échange silencieux ayant parié intérieurement sur le premier qui allait craquer. Le blond replaça alors quelques mèches de cheveux et se redressa relâchant le chemisier de Blaise. Un passant les dévisagea alors et les deux sorciers lui lancèrent un regard haineux. Harry, lui, fit un petit sourire à la vieille dame qui s'exaspérait de ''l'attitude des jeunes de nos jours''.

Ils reprirent le chemin en silence, Draco se plaignant à chaque foulée de ce soleil trop fort et Blaise lui répondant à chaque fois avec un argument imparable. Cependant, Harry ne put trouver la raison de leur venu dans le monde modus. Au bous, de la rue, le blond faillit se faire renverser par une voiture et explosa littéralement :

- Non, mais ils ne peuvent pas faire attention ! Et vous vouliez que je monte dans une de ces horreurs ! s'égosilla-t-il sur le basané.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy ! s'énerva à son tour Blaise, ce qui sembla calmer le blond. Arrête de faire preuve de mauvaise fois ! C'est toi qui as décidé de venir ici !

Draco ne répondit rien et Harry qui pensait que c'était dommage que la voiture l'ait manqué sembla sous le choc. Finalement le blond rétorqua sous le regard amusé de son ami :

- Je ne fais pas preuve de mauvaise fois ! Je ne monterais juste pas, jamais, souligna-t-il, dans une boite de conserve roulante et faisant plus de morts que d'heureux !

Ils arrivèrent alors devant la petite maison du 4 privet drive Little Whinging. Malfoy ne fit aucun commentaire ce qui surprit Harry, mais il n'en dit rien. Ils attendirent quelques instants, rien, personne ne venait. Harry eut alors peur de s'être trompé sur la force de persuasion de son cousin, mais il aperçut alors ce dernier par la fenêtre. Il ne frappa pas et entra. Les deux Serpentards hésitèrent mais, lorsqu'ils entendirent un klaxon, sursautèrent et le suivirent. Ils passèrent devant le petit placard sous l'escalier et arrivèrent dans le séjour. Harry vit alors le spectacle le plus frappant de sa vie. Sa tante et son oncle faisaient des têtes de six pieds de long tandis que leur fils était gêné et baissait la tête signe d'une légère culpabilité, et que James sirotait un thé sur le fauteuil, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Le châtain se tourna vers eux et sourit.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, commenta-t-il.

Après quelques minutes, personne n'avait esquissé le moindre geste. Malfoy et Blaise observait le décor et dévisageait les deux moldus. Dudley releva la tête, légèrement inquiet face à la réaction de ses parents. James leur fit signe pour qu'ils ne restent pas debout.

- Vous voulez du thé ? demanda-t-il leur pointant la théière.

Les deux Serpentards hochèrent la tête et virent s'installer sur le petit canapé en face du fauteuil. Malfoy protesta de l'inconfort du canapé mais s'y assit tout de même. James les servit et ils commencèrent à boire non sans une grimace du blond. L'oncle Vernon sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

- Tu… QUOI ? s'étrangla-t-il sur son fils.

- Je suis amoureux.

- Nous avions compris Duddy, se reprit la tante Petunia. Pourrais-tu juste nous redire de qui.

- Il s'agit d'un garçon de ma classe.

- Nous savions que tu étais homosexuelle, cela ne nous choque plus depuis bientôt un an ! commenta Vernon. Mais ensuite ?

Harry en resta bouche bée. Bon, c'était vrai qu'il ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à sa famille mais tout de même, ne pas savoir cela ! Harry observa Black qui hochait la tête à chaque affirmation ce qui fit réagir son oncle assez agacé.

- Et toi tu le savais !

- Bien sûr, vous savez bien que je sais tout ce qui se passe au collège monsieur Dursley. D'ailleurs, cela fait longtemps que vous ne nous avez pas rendu visite. Vous lâchez du leste, c'est bien ! commenta-t-il fier des parents de Dudley.

L'homme et la femme parurent surpris de cette réponse mais se re-concentrèrent vite sur leur fils.

- J'aime un sorcier, oui ! affirma-t-il.

Les deux s'évanouirent alors. Black se leva et se rapprocha d'eux. Il se redressa après avoir pris leurs pouls et déclara :

- Ils sont en état de choc.

- C'était sûr ! Dudley, c'est vrai ? s'enquit Harry.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et se rapprocha de ses parents allongés sur le sol.

- On ne peut plus vrai ! répondit James.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tous cela, mais nous devons partir, coupa Draco d'une voix plate.

Blaise observa une pendule du salon et soupira s'enfouissant d'autant plus dans le canapé.

- On a loupé le bus. Le dernier est parti il y a dix minutes.

Draco et Harry le regarda estomaqué. Chacun pour une raison différente, Draco car il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas partir et Harry parce qu'il les imaginait mal, tous les deux, dans le bus rempli de moldus. James se tourna vers Dudley.

- On peut rester ici ?

- QUOI ? demandèrent toutes les présentes à l'unisson.

- Draco, Blaise, où voulez-vous aller ? Personnellement, à part Duddlinouchet, je ne connais personne dans le coin et nous n'avons pas d'argent.

Les deux Serpentards jaugèrent l'argument, il n'avait pas tort. Malfoy fit une belle grimace brisant son visage impassible mais se reprit bien vite. Blaise, lui, sourit mais ce dernier n'était qu'une façade, il n'était vraiment pas partant pour rester chez les moldus et le brun. Cependant, ils hochèrent la tête. James se tourna vers Harry.

- Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, ils me l'ont dit et ne te portent pas non plus dans leur cœur, mais ne nous met pas dehors s'il te plait. Vous pourriez faire une petite trêve ? proposa-t-il.

Harry les fixa. Pouvaient-ils vraiment ? Il était suspicieux, plus même. Maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres était revenu et qu'il avait vu le père du blond à la cérémonie de sa résurrection, la confiance qu'il portait à Malfoy était au niveau zéro. Il aurait été seul, il aurait refusé. Cependant, Balise et James, moldus par la même occasion, le mettait plus en confiance. Il fixa un moment du regard les deux Serpentards qui, eux, observaient le jeune châtain. Il poussa un soupir puis tourna son regard vers sa famille. Finalement, il hocha la tête mais compléta :

- Je n'ai rien à décider, c'est à Dudley de vous inviter, si c'est moi, ils refuseront en bloc.

Il désigna alors les deux évanouis et vint se placer dans le fauteuil. Dudley avait regardé cet échange en silence. Il ne voulait pas les inviter, ce n'était pas ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à ses parents, eux qui détestaient au plus haut point les sorciers, ils allaient en accueillir deux ?

Il secoua la tête et fixa son regard dans celui azur de son camarade de classe, il allait refuser lorsque celui-ci fit une mauvaise imitation de sa mère :

- S'il te plait Dudlinouchet-chérie !

Face à la moue que lui faisait James, il rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui surprit les trois autres personnes présentes. Il releva le regard vers eux et c'est dans un éclat de rire qu'il dit :

- Seulement si tu ne m'appelles plus comme ça. Jamais ! insista-t-il.

- Magnifique Dursley !

Il se releva alors et vint s'installer sur la table basse. Il se tourna vers les deux Serpentards et reprit.

- C'est bien, vous ouvrez votre esprit ! Maintenant, ouvrez le encore plus, j'ai oublié les tickets à la gare et nous n'avons plus d'argent.

Les yeux des deux verts et argents s'agrandirent et ils lui sautèrent à la gorge, mais ce dernier les esquiva et alla, pour se protéger, s'enfermer dans le placard sous l'escalier.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Alors, vous avez trouvé c'est lequel que j'ai inventé ? Bon, question plus difficile, de qui est-il le fils?_**

**_Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_**

**_Je recherche un beta pour me corriger si quelqu'un est interressé qu'il me le dise, s'vous plait ?_**

**_Bon, une p'tit review pour se premier chapitre ?_**


	2. Deux Serpentards chez les Dursley, 1

**_Salut la compagnie !_**

**_Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K Rolink !_**

**_Si, James lui m'appartient !_**

**_Je remerice tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ont mis cette fiction en favoris ou l'ont juste lu ! En espérant quelle vous ait plu !_**

_**Anon : **Je tiens à te répondre ! Si Harry n'a pas réagit tous de suite pour les noms de James c'est parce que sous ses airs très intelligent, je l'ai fait un peu naif. Donc, tu comprendras plus tard ! J'espère que dans ce chapitre, tu ne t'embrouilleras pas avec les noms, et qui parle !^-^_

**_Bon, ne vous faisons pas attendre plus longtemps !_**

**_Voici la suite, bonne lecture_**

CHAPITRE 2: DEUX SERPENTARDS CHEZ LES DURSLEY, PREMIERE PARTIE

Dudley observait ce spectacle surpris, il ne comprenait pas. Pas, qu'il l'est déjà compris avant, mais là, il n'y avait aucune logique. Il observait son camarade de classe mettre en colère deux sorciers, sûrement puissants, délibérément. Puis, ce dernier alla s'enfermer dans l'ancienne chambre de son cousin pour se protéger. Stupide, pensa-t-il, ce n'est pas cela qui va les arrêter. Et pourtant, ce fut le cas. Les deux sorciers, dont il n'avait même pas retenu le nom se tenait devant lui, se réinstallant sur son canapé, l'un avec classe et stature, l'autre s'affalant franchement.

Une question lui vint alors en tête :

- Comment connaissez-vous Black ? lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Les deux sorciers tournèrent leurs regards vers lui surpris qu'il leur adresse la parole. Le blond eut un regard dédaigneux et se reconcentra sur sa tasse, retournant dans ses pensées. Il paraissait contrarié. Son cousin attendait apparemment la réponse, tout comme lui et le basané le fixa quelques secondes.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas James, dit-il comme question sous-entendus.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, mais à force de partager la même chambre à l'internat, je me suis attaché on va dire ! ajouta-t-il. Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour ?

Le basané ne répondit rien mais son regard se voila. Dudley comprit qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse et, ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation avec ses ''monstres'' comme les appelaient ses parents, il observa alors les corps étendus de ses géniteurs.

Un silence pesant se mit en place puis on entendit un petit cliquetis signe que le châtain était sorti de son placard. Les deux sorciers en firent fit et se resservirent une tasse de thé. James réapparut dans la salle et vint se poster à côté de lui comme si rien ne s'était produit auparavant. Il se rapprocha de ses parents et s'agenouilla devant eux pour vérifier leur état de nouveau. Dudley le fixa un moment avant qu'il formule une autre pensée à haute voix.

- Tu es aussi un sorcier ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui surpris. Blaise et Draco firent de grands yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire, intérieurement mort de rire. Potter parut un peu surpris, mais avait laissé tomber, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Serpentards étaient là, en train de sagement boire du thé. James lui fit un étrange sourire.

- Non, mais il va falloir qu'on parle ! décréta-t-il.

Dudley le regarda surpris mais ne redit rien. Le silence se réinstalla. Son cousin commença à s'impatienter. Il avait attendu patiemment qu'un des deux sorciers explique leur présence dans sa maison, mais rien. Finalement, son cousin, après multes réflexions, sembla à bous et s'écria :

- Vous allez me dire ce que vous faites là ?

- Comme tu as dû l'entendre tout à l'heure, Potter, nous avons loupé le bus, expliqua calmement le blond.

- Ça j'avais compris ! Merci !

- Encore heureux ! pouffa le sorcier.

- Ce que je te demande Malfoy c'est ce que tu fabrique chez les Moldus ? renchérit Harry avec une colère contenue.

Le regard de Blaise devint sombre mais Draco gardait son masque d'impassibilité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque l'oncle Vernon poussa un juron. La tante Pétunia ouvrit les yeux et ils se retrouvèrent face à James et Dudley qui les regardaient avec insistance. Ils leur dévoilèrent un grand sourire puis se relevèrent. Les deux adolescents furent suspicieux mais les laissèrent faire.

Ils les aidèrent à s'installer sur le canapé que les deux sorciers libérèrent. Vernon et Pétunia se rendirent alors compte de leur présence. L'oncle commença :

- Qui sont ces deux personnes ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

Ce dernier ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question, pour que ses parents acceptent qu'ils restent ici. Les concernés et Harry s'apprêtaient à répondre lorsque Dudley les arrêta :

- Ce sont des amis, commença-t-il. Je les ai invités à la maison.

- Oh ! s'étonna Pétunia. Mais, que s'est-il passé ?

Tous l'observèrent avec étonnement. L'homme paraissait avoir la même question. Dudley soupira et décida de mentir d'autant plus, il n'était pas à cela près. Il en profita pour repousser son aveu. Harry le regardait choqué, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son cousin manipuler ses parents.

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? s'empressa de demander Dudley soulagé mais légèrement inquiet, la prochaine fois il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien (enfin, s'il y a une prochaine fois).

Ils hochèrent la tête à la négative et le fils Dursley en profita :

- Vous m'avez dit qu'ils pouvaient rester autant de temps qu'ils le voulaient et puis, vous vous êtes sentis faibles à cause du brusque changement de température.

Ces parents eurent l'air de le croire. Ainsi, le blond et le basané se présentèrent :

- Je me nomme Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- Je me prénomme Blaise Zabini, enchanté.

- Ravi messieurs ! répondirent les deux moldus

Lorsqu'ils durent leurs serrer la main, ils hésitèrent mais gardant leur airs impassible ils acceptèrent.

- Nous n'avons pas de chambre d'ami à vous proposer, mais je suppose que vous serez à l'aise dans la celle de Dudly, expliqua Pétunia.

Sur ces paroles, ils hochèrent la tête et tous les adolescents montèrent.

- Oh, et Harry ! l'interpella sa tante lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à suivre les sorciers. N'oublie pas de préparer le diner. Et, nous sortirons demain avec ton oncle pour laisser de la place pour Duddy et ses amis, alors tu ne les déranges pas et tu les sers comme il se doit !

- Compris ? questionna son oncle.

Harry hocha la tête, il lut dans le regard de l'homme toutes les punitions qu'il pourrait recevoir mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il monta alors et se dirigea pour la première fois de sa vie, dans la chambre de Dudley. Il entra alors et ferma la porte. Il découvrit Draco et Blaise installés confortablement sur un petit canapé. Ils ne tournèrent même pas le regard lorsqu'il entra. James et Dudley étaient installés sur le lit de ce dernier, se toisant du regard.

- Depuis quand mens-tu à tes parents ? s'amusa Harry.

- En quoi ai-je mentis ? rétorqua alors Dudley.

- Eux, tes amis ?

- Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ! expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

- Et je suppose que l'ennemi en question c'est moi.

- Tout à fait.

Harry soupira lassé de l'attitude de son cousin et vint choir à côté de Draco sur le canapé. Ce dernier voulut rétorquer mais se tut. Le brun n'en put plus, ce n'était pas normal ! Ce qui arrivait était contre toute logique ! Il perdait un peu tous ses repères. D'abords, deux Serpentards, haineux du monde moldu insultants tout ce qui s'y rapportait s'y trouvaient et se baladaient tranquillement dans leur monde utilisant leurs moyens de transport, et en commun ! Ensuite, aucune remarque désobligeante sur sa maison ou autres chose du genre que Draco Malfoy, sa Némésis aurait fait ! Puis, ils avaient accepté de cohabiter. COHABITER ! Et là, Malfoy ne lui rétorquait rien alors qu'il atteignait gravement à son espace vital ! Harry Potter était devenu fou, ou alors la personne en face de lui n'était pas Draco Malfoy !

Cette réalisation le frappa. Il fixa alors le blond asseyant de trouver la faille. Oui, ce ne devait pas être lui, mais si c'était quelqu'un sous polinectar, il allait forcement se tromper, faire une erreur, alors Harry veillerait.

Sur cette décision, on entendit les Dursley appeler Harry. Ce dernier soupire et se leva, il partit alors sous les yeux amusés des Serpentards. James plus compatissant foudroyait du regard Dudley qui riait de la condition de son cousin. Le brun dévisagea les deux sorciers et sortit.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers et se retrouva devant une Pétunia furieuse, elle lui désigna le salon. Il entra et, apercevant les balais et autres produit ménagé, comprit la demande de sa tante. Il se saisit de l'un des instruments et commença son labeur. Alors qu'il s'attaquait au nettoyage des carreaux, il vit à travers la fenêtre Miss Figg l'observer fixement.

Il ne comprit pas lorsque celle-ci lui fit un sourire et rentra dans sa maison accompagné d'un hibou. En parlant de hibou, il allait devoir prévenir Hermione, Ron et aussi Remus de la présence des deux Serpentards chez lui. En passant, il pourrait aussi leur parler de l'attaque des détraqueurs. Cependant, tout en passant le chiffon sur les meubles, il se dit que ce n'était pas judicieux de les inquiéter ainsi alors qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Mais, en passant l'aspirateur, il lui vint à l'idée qu'Hermione, Molly et Remus ne supporteraient pas qu'il n'est rien dit. Par la suite, aérant et passant la serpillère, il se dit que de toute manière, ils le seraient bientôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley, Dumbledor était au courant de tout.

Finissant ainsi le ménage, et commençant le rangement du garage comme lui avait expressément demandé Vernon, il repensa à la déclaration de Dudley. Un sorcier ? Un sorcier à l'école de Dudley ? Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que son cousin préférait la compagnie masculine mais encore plus lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Tous sorciers allaient à Poudlard, lorsqu'ils habitaient en Grande Bretagne. C'est sûr ses pensées qu'il commença à préparer un diner d'exception pour ''les amis d'exception'' de leur fils exceptionnel.

''Amis'' qui pointèrent alors le bous de leur nez. Malfoy avait retrouvé ses airs de supériorité et commença à commenter intérieurement l'intérieur de la maison Dursley. Il posa un regard dédaigneux sur Harry et lorsque Vernon vit cela, il aima tout de suite le jeune garçon. Blaise était plus détendu, Pétunia l'apprécia beaucoup lorsqu'il la complimenta sur on ne sait quoi.

Cependant, lorsque James arriva, les deux parents se braquèrent. Ils ne le supportaient pas et dans leurs regards, on pouvait voir de la peur. Harry aimait donc beaucoup le jeune homme. Le brun retourna à son travail lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se mettre à table.

Malfoy lança un regard dédaigneux aux deux moldus et se leva se rapprochant d'Harry. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas. Il continuait de préparer le repas lorsqu'il sentit un souffle caresser son cou. Il se retourna brusquement et son regard se planta dans les yeux orages de Draco. Harry avait laissé tomber la casserole sur la plaque et fut heureux de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas renversée.

Cependant, Draco passa son bras au-dessus de lui et tandis qu'il récupérait il ne savait quoi dans un placard renversa la casserole et tout son contenue sur le sol qu'Harry venait de nettoyer : deux actes réduis à néant. Draco lui fit un petit sourire malsain et se retira. Harry voulut tirer sa baguette mais vit Vernon et Pétunia les observer. Il se retint de justesse et se dit que, finalement, c'était belle et bien Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Vernon, lorsqu'il se rassit, lui fit une tape dans le dos. Il l'aimait de plus en plus ce gamin. Draco le regarda avec dédain comme si le moldu avait la tuberculose mais cela ne renforça que plus le sentiment du Dursley.

- Alors, d'où connaissez-vous notre petit Duddy ? commença Pétunia, lorsqu'ils débutèrent leurs repas.

Sa question eut l'air d'une bombe s'abattant sur la pièce. Aucun n'amorçait de réponse. Ils n'avaient pas pensé devoir supporter les questions des parents. Harry, encore dans la cuisine, n'étant pas accepté à la table des invités, pouffa légèrement devant les expressions surprises des deux Serpentards et de son cousin. Dudley commença à bégayer :

- Et bien…comment dire….voilà…enfin vous voyez…

- Ce sont des amis à moi, ils sont venues me rendre visite à l'internat et ont été conduit dans ma chambre…

Devant les airs consternés de deux adultes, il s'empressa de préciser :

- Voyez, le père de Draco est très influant, donc l'intendance a accepté de les laisser monter dans notre chambre. Cependant, je n'y étais pas et, en m'attendant, ils ont fait connaissance avec Dudley et ils se sont particulièrement bien entendus !

Face à l'absence de réaction de l'assistance, il en conclut qu'il avait trouvé une raison valable et qui tenait la route. Dudley acquiesça d'un air de dire que cela s'était passé de cette manière et Blaise en faisait de même, cependant, pour faire plus vrai, il rajouta :

- D'ailleurs, je me souviens bien de la tête que faisait cette vieille chouette lorsque nous avons demandé à monter et sa réponse : ''Non, vous ne passerez pas ! Vous ne passerez pas !'' Le directeur est arrivé et il lui a dit : ''laissez les passer bon sang !''. La vieille chouette nous a bien fait rire avec la tête qu'elle a fait et ce qu'elle nous a dit : ''Vous passerez, snif, vous allez passer oui !''

- Je comprends tout à fait ! s'empressa de rajouter Pétunia. Cette charmante dame nous en fait voir lorsque nous essayons d'aller voir Dudley.

Ainsi, ils rirent en harmonie. Draco était observé fixement par Vernon qui ne pouvait détourner son regard de cet ange, ami de son fils. Il commençait à l'idolâtrer. Ils continuèrent le repas ainsi, Pétunia échangeant avec humour avec Zabini, Vernon faisant l'éloge de Draco qui, au début était plutôt heureux que le moldu reconnaisse sa place mais ensuite, ne le supportait plus et discutait avec James. Ce dernier faisait participer Dudley à la conversation. Harry observait cet échange en silence ramassant les plats vides, remplissant leurs assiettes, jouant le rôle du parfait serveur discret.

Il aurait pu le jouer longtemps si une certaine personne du nom de Draco Malfoy n'était pas présente à cette table. Il était pire que la sœur de Vernon et son horrible chien, ce n'était pas rien ! En effet, à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de lui, il avait le droit : petit un, à une remarque désobligeante, petit deux, à une croche pieds ou petit trois à un renversement, non intentionnel, de verre sur ses vêtements. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le croche patte, simple mais terriblement efficace. En effet, Harry ne put se retenir et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il repartit, il entendit plusieurs rire, celui imbécile de son imbécile de cousin, celui antipathique de son oncle, celui de rapace de sa tante, celui mesquin de Draco, celui réel de Blaise et celui léger de James qui n'avait pu se retenir. Il ne releva pas. Il voulait pouvoir se nourrir les trois prochains jours.

- Vous êtes incroyable, mon petit, commença l'oncle Vernon.

Draco porta un regard dédaigneux sur lui toujours heureux de recevoir des compliments.

- Je crois que si je n'étais pas déjà marié je vous épouserais.

Cette déclaration glaça le sang de Draco qui montrait des yeux révulsés. Vernon le regardait comme la plus belle œuvre d'art du monde. Il sentit un frisson lui courir l'échine et voulut s'enfuir pour vomir. Cependant, son éducation l'en empêcha et il resta scotché à sa chaise se crispant tout de même fortement. Tous les regardaient fixement.

- Quel dommage ! Vous l'êtes ! s'amusa Blaise pointant une Pétunia verte de rage du doigt.

- Je ne savais pas ton père était pédophile, glissa ''discrètement'' James à Dudley.

- Moi non plus, moi non plus… répondit-il non sans laisser échapper un petit rire en réaction aux propos du châtain.

C'est sur ces paroles que le diner prit fin et que tous montèrent afin de passer la nuit. Pétunia était passée de verte à rouge et tournait royalement le dos à Vernon, elle monta les escaliers bien énervée mais n'oublia pas de crier :

- Harry, range-moi ça !

Vernon lui courut après souhaitant tout de même une bonne soirée au garçon et faisant une révérence devant Malfoy qu'il considérait maintenant comme un prince. Les adolescents restèrent donc entre eux dans un silence pesant. James se rapprocha de la table et de l'évier, voyant le travail d'Harry il commença à chanter d'une voix légèrement aigüe imitant ainsi les chanteurs de la chanson :

- « Patati et patata, toute la journée, ça n'arrête pas. »

- « Faut faire le feu et la cuisine, la vaisselle, le ménage, ... » continua Blaise amusé, par la chanson imitant lui aussi les petites souris.

- « ... le repassage, le lavage... » compléta Harry, repensant à ces tâches ingrates.

- « C'est vraiment de l'esclavage ! » s'amusa Draco se prêtant au jeu, penser à Potter traité comme un elfe de maison le mettait en joie.

- « ''Il'' doit tout le temps travailler, sans jamais, jamais, s'arrêter » se joignit Dudley, ayant en tête tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait faire par pur sadisme.

- « Pour trois harpies qui crient, qui crient : "C'est pas fini !" » conclurent Blaise et James, ayant bien en tête les fameuses trois harpies et regardant fixement Dudley qui bouillit, alors, intérieurement de rage.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini de dénigrer ainsi le magnanime de ma famille de tous vous héberger ici ! s'écria-t-il.

Tous firent silence et il monta. Blaise de put se retenir de glisser quelques mots à Harry laissant le concerné l'entendre parfaitement :

- On dirait presque Draco.

Harry rit de la remarque du basané ce qui leur valut à tous les deux un regard meurtrier du blond. James, qui lui aussi avait entendu et lâché un petit rire, s'exclama :

- Bon, je vais nous le calmer. Montez dans cinq minutes ce devrait être bon. En attendant, il s'adressa aux deux Serpentards, aidez le à ranger !

Avant qu'ils ne puissent protester, il s'éclipsa. Malfoy et Zabini s'échangèrent un regard et remontèrent leurs manches. Ils commencèrent à s'avancer vers l'évier lorsque Harry, s'étant remis de sa surprise, les stoppa et leur demanda :

- Vous avez déjà fait cela ?

- Pour qui nous prend-tu ? demanda Malfoy outré. Bien sûr que non !

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Il leur expliqua alors comment faire pour ne rien casser et ils s'exécutèrent docilement, trop docilement à son goût. Cependant, Zabini lui enleva tous ses doutes une fois leur besogne finie :

- Si tu veux survivre, règle numéro un : ne contrarie jamais, James, expliqua-t-il

- Parce que vous avez des règles ? demanda le brun surpris.

Les deux Serpentards se tournèrent vers lui et, avant de le quitter pour monter, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

- Règles numéro treize : toujours, toujours être dans le camp des vainqueurs, et s'il n'existe pas, être dans celui où il n'y a aucun risque.

Harry ne comprit pas. Enfin si, mais il devina bien que derrière cette règle ils avaient voulu lui transmettre un message. Lequel, il ne savait pas.

La nuit se passa sans encombre, Draco tenta de tuer Dudley seulement cinq fois, à cause de ses ronflements incessants. Ils dormaient tous dans la chambre du Dursley. Malfoy et Zabini sur le canapé-lit et Dudley et James dans le lit du brun. Harry avait la chance d'avoir sa chambre à part. Il repensa alors aux détarqueurs qui lui étaient un peu sortis de l'esprit. Que faisaient-ils là ? Avaient-ils été envoyés par Voldemort ? Que ce serait-il passé si les Serpentards n'avaient pas été là ? Il se posa beaucoup de questions mais le sommeil l'engloutit vite.

Le lendemain, les parents Dursley partirent laissant la maison aux adolescents. Face à l'adoration de Vernon pour Malfoy, ils eurent le droit de rester une semaine pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux. Harry le lendemain avait donc fui vers sa balançoire chérie évitant ainsi toute la journée ses pires cauchemars réunis. Il pensait que pour l'instant tout se passait bien et que, du coup, il n'y aurait aucun problème pour la suite des vacances. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud ce jour-là. Il rentra cependant assez tard et arriva, en fait, quelques minutes avant son oncle et sa tante. Il ne fut donc pas puni, puisqu' il arriva juste à temps.

Le deux jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même manière. Cependant, Harry fut obligé de rentrer plus tôt. A chaque emportement de Malfoy, Blaise le calmait l'empêchant ainsi de sortir sa baguette. Harry commençait à comprendre comment et agissait certaine fois, lorsque le basané n'était pas dans le périmètre. A chaque emportement de Dudley, James le calmait, allez seulement savoir comment ! A chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de Vernon, c'était Draco qui lui lançait un regard dédaigneux. Cependant, l'oncle se rapprochait alors du blond qui s'enfuyait en courant croyant avoir un chien enragé aux trousses. A chaque emportement de Pétunia, Blaise lançait une blague stupide, vaseuse, hors contexte, mais, qui la détendait d'un genre particulier :

- Un homme rentre dans un bar, et s'écrie : ''C'est moi !'' Mais vous savez quoi ? Ce n'était pas lui !

Ces trois jours se déroulèrent donc assez bien, il apprécia même la présence des trois individus dans la maison. Il avait en effet moins de tâche ménagère à faire puisqu'à chaque fois, James obligeait les deux Serpentards à l'aider ce qu'il l'amusait beaucoup même si parfois, ils n'étaient d'aucune aide et empiraient même l'état du travail à faire.

Cependant, ces espoirs pour une suite de vacances tranquille, malgré la présence de son pire ennemi chez lui, furent réduits à néant. En effet, au quatrième jour, rentrant plus tôt de son escapade journalière, il découvrit Malfoy, baguette en main, la pointant vers Dudley. Les parents Dursley étaient figés. James s'interposa alors entre la baguette et son cousin.

**_A suivre...!_**

**_Bien, voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Avez-vous reconnu la chanson ?_**

**_Je demande humblement votre avi !_ **


	3. Deux Serpentards chez les Dursley, 2

**_Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir !_**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rolink! Je tiens à dire que je vais largement utiliser le livre ou film : Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix pour écrire cette fic !_**

**_Je remercies toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en favoris et ceux qui l'ont mis en Alert ou encore juste lue et aimée !_**

**_Voici donc la suite !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

CHAPITRE 2 : DEUX SERPENTARDS CHEZ LES DURSLEY, DEUXIÈME PARTIE

Cette vision eut le même effet qu'un coup de massue sur le crâne de Vernon. Sa haine des sorciers était plus grande encore que sa soudaine adoration de Draco. Il n'aurait alors pas pu faire une tête plus déçu et désespéré. La lune aurait même pu tomber sur sa maison qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Pétunia en fut tout aussi affectée. Elle dévisageait Blaise qui portait toujours son sourire agréable et pourtant si faux. Les moldus les regardèrent avec dégouts mais les deux sorciers n'en furent pas perturbés. En effet, Zabini observait fixement le spectacle et Malfoy n'avait pas quitté Dudley des yeux. James se tenait droit, imposant, fusillant le sorcier du regard tout en le défiant. Draco le remarqua alors.

- Décale-toi ! ordonna-t-il à James.

Ce dernier ne silla pas et resta campé sur ses pieds, entre Dudley et le blond. Le sorcier porta alors un regard haineux sur le châtain qui le fixait intensément. Ils étaient tous les deux pris dans un duel silencieux, aucun n'esquissait le moindre geste. Ils se fixaient simplement, mais la pression entre eux était palpable. La baguette de Draco commençait à luire mais James ne bougeait toujours pas. Tous les regardaient, n'émettant aucun son. Harry voulut à cet instant imiter Dobby, en se tapant énergiquement la tête contre n'importe quel objet de la pièce à cause de ces satanés Serpentards qui avaient tout fichu en l'air, mais n'en fit rien.

Finalement, le blond abaissa sa baguette et James se détendit aussitôt. Malfoy se rendit alors compte de son erreur et tourna lentement la tête vers les deux moldus, qui étaient passés de verts de dégouts à rouges écrivisse. Ces derniers observaient les deux sorciers. Blaise leur fit un sourire conciliant, mais cela n'attisa que plus leur rage. Dudley ne disait rien. Il observait apeuré toutes les personnes présentes. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry, il se soulagea ce qui inquiéta le concerné. Depuis quand Dudley était heureux et soulagé de le voir ?

Vraiment, la venue des Serpentards avaient considérablement changé son environnement. Il apprenait des choses qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé. Les personnes qu'il croyait connaître n'étaient pas comme il le pensait. Il perdait un peu ses repères.

Dudley le suppliait du regard. Il comprit qu'il devait rattraper les choses. Malfoy ne disait toujours rien. Il était figé de stupeur. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointé sur le gros cousin du balafré. C'était un réflexe, un réflexe qu'il voulait oublier. Il rangea lentement sa baguette et sentit une main sur son épaule. Blaise était toujours fusillé du regard par la femme. Il lui sourit et le blond revêtit son masque d'impassibilité.

Vernon, qui était blanc, devint rouge et s'écria :

- J'exige une explication !

Dudley n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Les trois sorciers n'avaient aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter afin d'amenuiser la colère des deux parents. James poussa un soupire et sourit aux deux adultes.

- Qui a-t-il ?

Tous le dévisagèrent. Les autres adolescents ne comprenaient pas et la rage des deux adultes se renforça :

- Comment ça ? Je te demande ce que font des sorciers, ces monstres dans notre maison ! s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt les deux Serpentards qui le dévisagèrent mais se retinrent de tout commentaire.

- Bien, vous les avez invités ici ! dit-il mimant l'incompréhension la plus total.

- James ! s'énerva d'autant plus Pétunia.

- Oh ! fit-il en mimant la compréhension. Dudley et moi avons fait un pari !

Tous le regardèrent d'autant plus surpris. Cependant, Dudley s'obligea à hocher la tête pour montrer son consentement. Les deux Serpentards regardaient leur ami espérant que ce qu'il allait dire allait leur permettre de continuer leur voyage dans le monde moldu. Le châtain leur fit un grand sourire et Harry poussa un soupire. Il observait tout cela silencieux, il avait abandonné la partie depuis longtemps. Les deux adultes étaient patients. Ils attendaient la suite regardant fixement l'adolescent et leur fils successivement.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous dire clairement sur quoi nous avons parié, je ne m'en souviens plus ! Mais, je me souviens que j'ai gagné et en contrepartie, il devait satisfaire un de mes souhaits !

- ET ? insista Vernon s'étant légèrement calmé.

- Et nous n'avions plus d'argent et un besoin urgent de se loger. Je lui ai donc demandé de vous demander d'accepter de nous laisser rester ici durant une petite semaine, Draco et Blaise étant des amis à moi !

Les deux adultes sourirent : leur fils ne fréquentait aucun sorcier, aucun monstre ! Ils reportèrent un regard dédaigneux sur le jeune adolescent. James baissait de plus en plus dans leur estime, il fallait vraiment qu'ils changent leur fils de chambre ! Cependant, un dernier point les agaçait. Leur fils leur avait menti ! Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers Dudley qui tremblait imperceptiblement.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à nous dire Dudly ? commença Pétunia.

En réponse, un silence profond s'imposa. Leur fils secoua alors la tête et la sentence tomba de la voix de Vernon :

- Tu nous as mentis ! Trompé ! Manipulé ! Tu t'es servi de nous…

James l'arrêta dans sa petite tirade culpabilisante pour Dudley.

- Monsieur Dursley ? Quand est-ce que Dudley vous a trompé ?

Ils réfléchirent un instant et se souvinrent qu'en effet, il ne leur avait rien dit pouvant les induire en erreur puisque c'était James qui leur avait tout raconté, mais il avait acquiescé aux paroles du châtain

- Il était d'accords quand tu as dit qu'ils s'étaient bien entendus ! déclara Pétunia.

- Justement ! renchérit Black. J'ai dit ''bien entendu'' ! Ils se sont vidés les poumons les uns sur les autres à tel point que tout l'internat a dû les entendre ! Alors pour bien s'entendre, ils se sont bien entendus !

James rit pour détendre l'atmosphère ce qui ne fonctionna pas. Vernon et Pétunia sentaient bien qu'il mentait. Mais dans un certain sens, ils voulaient avoir confiance en leur fils. Ils restèrent cependant soupçonneux mais prirent à parti de croire le châtain.

- Bien, si c'est un pari perdu par notre cher fils, nous acceptons de vous loger. Mais les monstres restent avec les monstres ! Donc vous irez dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley ! accordèrent-ils ensemble.

Harry poussa un profond soupire de lassitude. Il fit signe aux deux Serpentards de le suivre et les deux adultes sourirent de contentement. Ils fixèrent de nouveau James qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son sourire. Ils le dévisagèrent mais ne posèrent pas plus de questions et partirent. Duldey observait le châtain abasourdi. Il ne croyait pas que son camarade de chambre ait pu l'aider. Il le regardait comme on fixait un ovni. James passa une main devant ses yeux mais cela ne le réveilla pas.

- Oh hey ! Dudley, ici la terre ! Vous m'entendez ? Houston, on a un problème !

- La ferme ! le coupa-t-il. Tu mens comme tu respires !

- Merci de ton venin alors que je viens de te sauver les miches, encore une fois !

Dursley le dévisagea et James le foudroya du regard. Il repartit montant ainsi les escaliers. Il atteignit alors la porte de la chambre d'Harry lorsque la douce voix stridente de la tante Pétunia résonna dans la demeure.

- Les monstres ! appela-t-elle tendrement. Venez ici ! Tout de suite !

- Comme des elfes de maison ! Nous sommes traités comme des esclaves ! C'est inacceptable ! s'énerva Malfoy dans la petite chambre du brun.

- Drago Lucius Mafoy, la ferme ! le coupa Harry d'une vois froide avant d'ouvrir la porte, ce qui refroidit grandement le blond.

Il tomba nez à nez avec James qui lui fit un sourire navré. Il baissa les yeux et balaya ses doutes d'une main enlevant toute culpabilité des épaules du châtain. Le blond le suivit à regret tiré par le bras par Zabini. Ce dernier le traîna dans le couloir et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'il vit Dursley fils, James décida de suivre les trois sorciers laissant ainsi le brun seul dans le couloir. Ce dernier l'observa disparaitre au coin du couloir et rentra dans sa chambre après un ultime soupire.

Dans le séjour, Harry, Malfoy et Zabini se faisaient crier dessus par la femme qui leur donnait une longue liste de corvée à faire. Au grand damne d'Harry, Malfoy eut le droit au récurage des toilettes. Il sentit intérieurement que ce passage ne se ferait pas sans une grande réticence de la part du blond. Cependant, il n'y eut aucune protestation, Harry aurait été prêt à parier que les deux sorciers ne savaient pas de quoi il retournait.

Ils se mirent donc au travail commençant par laver une fois de plus le salon. Un jour, Harry s'était demandé comment la poussière pouvait avoir envie de s'installer ici alors qu'il nettoyait tous les jours, il se le demandait toujours. Il poussa un long et profond soupir lorsque sa tante disparue derrière la porte et observa avec lassitude les objets ménagés et les Serpentards, les bras croisés jugeant longuement du regard les dits objets. Il s'apprêtait à leur expliquer comment procéder lorsqu'une sonnerie raisonna. Les deux sorciers sursautèrent et cherchèrent du regard la provenance de cette mélodie. Cette dernière ne s'arrêtait pas et, pire, s'amplifiait. On entendit alors quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers et l'oncle Vernon passa rapidement devant les trois adolescents qu'il fit semblant de ne pas voir. Il décrocha le combiné et commença à parler dans le téléphone.

- Allo ? Oui,… Bien sûr monsieur,… Comment ?... Moui….. Aucun problème… Je comprends…

- Il parle tout seul ? Il est fou ? demanda Zabini trouvant étrange l'attitude de Vernon : il se rabaissait devant une petite boite blanche et faisait preuve d'un grand respect.

Harry en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas vu la réelle curiosité et l'ignorance dans les yeux des deux sorciers ainsi que le regard méprisant de son oncle qui le menaçait d'un nombre illimité de jour de régime à l'eau, forcé. Il hocha négativement la tête et se saisit d'un balai qu'il donna à Malfoy. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et Harry lui aurait bien sauté à la gorge pour qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque. Cependant, le blond n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, au grand soulagement du brun, puisqu'il entendit la douce voix de cette harpie qu'il appelait ''tante''.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Nous sommes invités ce soir…. commença son mari en se dirigeant vers elle.

La conversation se poursuivit loin des oreilles indiscrètes des sorciers. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à protester lorsqu'il sentit le bâton lui être pris des mains. Il vit alors James qui commençait à balayer. Il sourit, il n'aurait besoin de ne rien faire. Il allait commencer à faire une remarque à Blaise qui faisait les carreaux lorsqu'il vit Potter lui tendre un produit vert et une sorte de grande brosse à dent. Il haussa un autre sourcil et attrapa les ustensiles, plus par reflexe que parce qu'il le voulait. Il ne bougea cependant pas et Harry contint sa colère au prix d'un grand effort. Il le tira par la manche pour qu'il le suive dans la salle de bain. Là, Harry se pencha au-dessus de la baignoire et commença à laver. Il désigna une plus petite cuvette au blond qui s'en rapprocha. Il n'allait tout de même pas…Il ne devait tout de même pas….Il en était hors de question !

- Oh, si tu vas le faire ! répondit le brun aux pensées prononcées à haute voix par l'aristocrate.

- Tu ne me crois tout de même pas assez magnanime pour m'abaisser à faire cela, Potter !

- Malfoy ! Tu n'avais rien dit lorsque tu as dû étendre la lessive !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose Potter ! Et puis c'est toi qui a fini par le faire !

Harry poussa un profond soupire et s'écria :

- Parce que même un manchot aurait fait mieux que toi !

- Tant mieux, un Malfoy n'est pas fait pour faire ce genre de tache !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard durant un grand nombre de seconds puis Harry leva les yeux aux ciels. Il aurait vraiment aimé lui laisser faire cela pour ne pas avoir à le faire lui-même et pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Alors, pris d'une grande crise de flemmardise et d'une envie de rire, il s'écria :

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix ! Alors récure ces chiottes !

- Je ne suis pas l'elfe de maison de ces moldus ! Je n'ai aucune raison de faire cela !

- C'est ça ou, ce soir, tu ne manges pas et tu dors dans le placard sous l'escalier !

Malfoy repensa au dit placard et son visage prit une tinte blafarde. Harry comprit qu'il avait gagné et lui tendit le produit avec un grand sourire. Le blond n'entama aucun geste et le brun ajouta comme dernier recourt :

- Je le dirais à James si tu continues !

Malfoy le fusilla du regard mais accepta tout de même à regret. Il se mit alors à genou devant les WC et déglutit fortement. Il jeta quelques regards désespérés à Harry, qui ne le regardait plus étant déjà retourné auprès de la baignoire, et, sa fierté envers sa Némésis plus grande encore que celle personnelle, commença à entamer un mouvement vers la lunette des toilettes.

_(« Pour une meilleur entente avec notre protagoniste : Draco Malfoy, nous passerons sous silence ce qu'il va se passer dans cette salle de bain. »_

_- Vous avez intérêt !_

_« Sachez tout de même que Harry a beaucoup ri et que Draco a dû se changer après cela. Pour ceux qui se posent la question de leurs bagages et donc de ces fameux vêtements de rechange, ils se trouvent que Blaise et Draco ont agrandi leur poche de pantalon afin de pouvoir tout transporter plus facilement. »_

_- Bien sûr ! Un Malfoy ne s'encombre jamais de valise, même s'il n'a pas de porteur ! _

_« Revenons donc dans le salon. »)_

Blaise, après avoir brisé plusieurs vases et autres objets et les avoir réparés magiquement lorsque James partit récupérer de l'eau pour pouvoir laver le reste des carreaux évitant ainsi que le brun ne les brise, avait retrouvé son balai et continuait son œuvre ne renversant, ce qui était surprenant, rien. Après quelques minutes dans un grand silence, ils virent Pétunia et Vernon descendre, bien habillés et prêts à partir à un banquet. James les complimenta sur leur tenu mais Zabini préféra s'abstenir. Ils partirent sans un regard pour eux les prévenant cependant qu'ils rentreraient tard dans la nuit. Dudley ne se montra pas du reste de la journée au plus grand bonheur de James.

Finir les corvées leur prit un temps infini et ils accueillirent le repas avec plaisir et délectation. Durant ce dernier, on entendit les mouches voler puisqu'aucun ne parlait, trop occupé à se remplir la panse. Dudley ne se montra pas du dîner. Potter même s'il ne le dit pas s'inquiéta pour lui. James poussa un long soupir et, à la fin du repas, se leva, souhaita un bonne nuit aux autres adolescents et monta pour rejoindre Dudley dans sa chambre avec un plateau repas.

Un silence se mit en place, cependant, il n'était ni lourd ni pesant. Chacun était dans ses pensées et aucun ne parlait. Finalement, ils montèrent à leurs tours après avoir rangé. Ils entendirent James et Dudley discuter et entrèrent dans la petite chambre d'Harry. Dans celle-ci avait été installé un matelas gonflable. Harry se demanda d'où il venait et par déduction se promit de remercier son cousin le lendemain. Blaise et Draco furent trop fatigués et épuisés de leur après-midi de dur labeur, pour réclamer un matelas moelleux et décent, et profitèrent de celui qui leur était offert.

C'est ainsi que tous les trois s'endormirent épuisés de l'effort fourni durant l'après-midi. Cependant, quelques heures après s'être tous endormis, Harry se réveilla d'un de ses cauchemars en hurlant, réveillant ainsi toute la maison.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, seul héritier de sa famille, étudiant à Poudlard appartenant à la maison Serpentard et alors âgé de 15 ans, comprit, pour la première fois de sa vie, pourquoi l'on pouvait avoir une réelle envie de tuer quelqu'un. En effet, depuis son arrivée dans cette maison, il n'avait pas pu dormir à cause de ce crétin de Dursley qui ronflait plus fort qu'une moto ! Alors, alors que c'était la première fois depuis quatre jours qu'il pouvait enfin dormir, être réveillé par un cri perçant lui donna une envie irrésistible de décapiter, bruler, ou encore écorcher vif le propriétaire de la voix importune qui l'avait ainsi enlevé aux bras de Morphée.

D'une grande classe, décoiffée par sa courte nuit de sommeil, les yeux rougies, de grandes cernes sous les yeux et le regard meurtrier, Draco s'avança vers Harry qui s'emblait s'être rendormi. Il ne prit pas la peine de sortir sa baguette pour lui jeter le sort impardonnable, l'étrangler suffirait à son bien-être. Heureusement pour le brun, son cri avait réveillé une autre personne qui empêcha le blond de tuer celui-qui-a-survécu expliquant ridiculement qu'il serait bête que le ''Survivant'' meurt et ne puisse survivre.

Draco avait alors observé son ami comme s'il sortait d'une autre dimension et s'était exclamé, réveillant ainsi les dernières personnes qui auraient encore pu être endormies dans le quartier :

- Laisse-moi le trucider ! J'ai besoin de dormir moi ! Et puis arrête avec tes blagues à deux drachmas !

- Comment ça ? Elles ne te plaisent pas mes blagues ? s'emporta à son tour Blaise vexé.

- Mais taisez-vous ! se plaignit Harry. Il y en a qui dorme ici !

Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent vers lui outrés qu'il intervienne ainsi. Cependant ils ne répliquèrent rien puisqu'ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir. Ils se figèrent sur place, instantanément. Les trois sorciers récupérèrent leurs baguettes et se mirent en position de défense.

- Ils sont très propre ces moldus. Constata une voix de l'autre côté de la porte tandis que de la lumière glissait sous cette dernière.

Ça c'est sûr ! Si leur maison n'est pas propre, alors aucune ne l'est ! Pensèrent en cœur les trois sorciers. Mais ils se reconcentrèrent vite lorsqu'ils virent la clé tourner dans la porte. Une lumière les aveugla alors et ils découvrirent un groupe de quatre personnes en face d'eux. L'une ne leur était pas inconnue et ils s'exclamèrent d'une voix :

- Professeur Maugrey ?

Les trois adolescents abaissèrent leur baguette et le dit Maugrey alluma la lumière afin de mieux percevoir les deux autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Il les reconnut vite et fit un signe à ses trois accompagnateurs. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête et rentrèrent.

- Harry, mon garçon, nous sommes venus dès que nous avons appris. Déclara-t-il.

- Des détraqueurs dans le monde moldu n'est pas normal, nous ne pouvons te laisser là sans aucune sécurité ! confirma un autre homme.

Harry hocha la tête et comprit qu'il devait faire ses valises. Il s'activa alors. Blaise et Draco ne bougeaient pas. Ils attendaient. Harry ayant fini, ils descendirent.

- Et vous, changez-vous ! s'exclama le professeur aux deux Serpentards.

Ces derniers n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement, mais l'homme les persuada. Maugrey tira ensuit les deux Serpentards derrière lui mais ces derniers opposèrent une certaine résistance.

Agacé par le bruit, Dudley observa James endormi à côté de lui. Comment pouvait-il dormir avec le bouquant que faisaient les trois sorciers ? Courageux et téméraire, il décida de le réveiller. Le châtain rouspéta et enfonça sa tête profondément dans l'oreiller lorsque Duldey le secoua mais se releva rapidement lorsqu'il lui glissa à l'oreiller que des personnes étaient rentrées dans la maison et emmenaient les trois sorciers. Ainsi, son crâne heurta fortement le menton de Dudley et tous deux retinrent un cri de douleur. Dudley, se massant le menton, et James, le haut du crâne, sortirent et descendirent les escaliers afin de voir de quoi il retournait. Ils restèrent en retrait afin de ne pas être vu et observèrent.

Les deux Serpentards se demandaient pourquoi on les avait obligés à venir et à se changer, récupérant ainsi leurs affaires toujours dans leurs poches. Ils comprirent vite lorsqu'une jeune femme à la chevelure changeante leur demanda :

- C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Vous n'avez pas d'autre bagage ?

Ils ne répondirent pas la dévisageant.

- Donc, ils sont trois. comptabilisa la jeune femme du nom de Tonks

- Parfais, il ne s'est pas trompé ! annonça clairement une deuxième femme. Nous avons sûrement bien fait de les faire venir.

- Qui sont les autres ? demanda alors un jeune roux rentrant alors dans la pièce.

Son regard marron croisa alors ceux des deux Serpentards et un silence pesant se mit en place. Zabini observa longuement le jeune homme. Malfoy passa un regard dédaigneux sur lui et observa la jeune femme qui suivait le roux et qui s'était statufiée à leur vu. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Les adultes sortaient successivement afin de vérifier quelques détails à propos de leur déplacement. Hermione avait rejoint Harry mais fixait toujours les deux Serpentards se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient dans la maison ''moldu'' de ''Harry''. Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas normal. Elle se frotta les yeux afin de vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Non, c'était de toute évidence un cauchemar. Le roux dévisageait les deux sorciers comme s'ils s'agissaient d'extraterrestres qui dansaient la gigue en folie toute en se grattant l'oreille avec leurs pieds. Ils étaient donc tous les deux statufiés. Zabini n'avait pas lâché le roux du regard non plus et Draco bailla se demandant quand est-ce qu'il pourrait se recoucher.

Ce silence pensant de trente secondes agaça James qui décida de mettre de l'animation, tandis que le roux et le basané se fixaient intensément :

- « Ti amo, un soldo

Ti amo, in aria

Ti amo se viene testa

Vuol dire che basta:

Lasciamoci.

Ti amo, io sono

Ti amo, in fondo un uomo

Che non ha freddo nel cuore,

Nel letto comando io…. »

- La ferme James ! s'écria Blaise de gêne détournant le regard du roux.

- Tu aurais pu attendre que j'aie chanté le refrain ! se renfrogna le châtain tout en descendant les escaliers trainant à sa suite Dudley.

- Bien ! intervint alors l'ancien professeur. Nous allons partir !

Son œil magique se posa alors sur les deux non-sorciers. James lui sourit ne montrant ainsi pas son malaise tandis qu'il retenait Dudley par le bras afin qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas. Le brun les fixait apeuré. Il se souvint de sa première rencontre avec un sorcier. Il l'avait presque transformé en cochon ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur lorsqu'il soupçonna que les personnes en face de lui puissent faire pires.

James tourna alors son regard vers les deux autres adolescents lorsqu'il finit d'observer les adultes. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il observa le roux. Blaise le foudroya du regard l'empêchant de faire le moindre commentaire et le châtain posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle le dévisagea à son tour mais ne pouvait dire un seul mot. Un homme noir se plaça alors entre eux captant toute l'attention.

- Bien, je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, je m'appelle Shacklebolt, je suis Auror ! Messieurs, commença-t-il s'adressant aux deux Serpentards. Au vu de la situation actuel, nous ne pouvons vous laisser seuls, ici, dans le monde moldu.

- Nous ne rentrerons pas chez nous ! annonça Zabini sous les yeux surpris de toutes l'assemblées et ceux compatissant de James.

Un silence se fit et un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres des deux sorciers amusés par la réaction de toute les personnes présentes.

- Nous ne vous laissons pas le choix ! rétorqua alors Maugrey.

Les deux sorciers ressortirent leur baguette. James s'interposa leur signalant leur présence et sourit aux quatre adultes.

- Ils peuvent rester, je ne vois pas en quoi cela les concerne.

- Mon cher moldu, engagea Tonks. Que pouvez-vous savoir sur notre monde ?

- Ma chère sorcière, que pouvez-vous savoir sur le nôtre ? répondit Black de la même voix abordant alors un regard haineux sans aucun compassion.

La jeune femme prit un tinte blanchâtre et ses cheveux suivirent son visage. Harry fut surpris de l'attitude du châtain. Il ne le croyait pas ainsi. Il lui était apparu comme un gentil Poufsouffle durant les quatre derniers jours et pourtant, là, ce qu'il voyait était un serpent. Dudley intervint alors posant sa main sur l'épaule du châtain qui se calma, retrouvant ses esprits, et retrouva son sourire détendu. Le regard de James se fit lui aussi plus engageant et il voulut reprendre, cependant Shacklebolt l'arrêta :

- Nous ne les ramènerons pas dans leur famille si c'est ce pourquoi vous vous battez.

James se retourna vers les deux sorciers qui après avoir longuement observé l'Auror hochèrent la tête. Il leur fit signe et leur serra la main. Mais avant de partir, il les rapprocha tous les deux et referma ses bras sur eux. Les trois Griffondors sentirent leur mâchoire être irrémédiablement attirée par le sol lorsqu'ils virent les deux Serpentards lui rendre son étreinte. James se détacha et se posta devant le brun à la cicatrice. Harry lui tendit la main et il s'en saisit. Black décida alors de tirer son bras le prenant alors dans ses bras :

- Ne les abandonne pas. Dit-il alors sur un ton sérieux.

Harry hocha la tête et, lorsque James desserra sa prise, le châtain lui sourit. Le Survivant vit alors dans ses yeux qu'il ne survivrait pas bien longtemps s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il lui rendit cependant son sourire peu sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Duldey se plaça alors devant lui. Harry crut à un mirage lorsqu'il lui tendit la main. Suspicieux, il accepta tout de même. De nouveau, il se sentit tiré en avant et vint à la rencontre du torse de son vis-à-vis. Cependant, ce ne fut en aucun cas une étreinte douce et rassurante. Harry sentit alors son cousin lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille mais ne l'entendit pas. Il allait lui demander de répéter lorsqu'il se sentit repousser et que Dudley s'enfuit vers les escaliers en faisant un signe de la main aux deux Serpentards qui lui rendirent par un hochement de tête.

Les deux n'appartenant pas au monde magique partis, Ron et Hermione se déstatufièrent. Les sorciers se dirigèrent tous à l'extérieur et, après que Maugrey ait tapé le sol de sa canne, des balais vinrent à leur rencontre. Chaque sorcier se saisit d'un.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Bon comme dans le chapitre précédent, je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile que je précise que la chanson n'est pas de moi !_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_**

**_Cliquez sur ''review this chapter'' s'il vous plait !_**


	4. Deux Serpentards et l'Ordre du phénix, 1

**_Bien, comme d'habitude, les personnages en sont pas à moi, ils sont à J. K. Roling !_**

**_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mi en favori, en Alert, ont posté un review ou juste lu ma fic !_**

**_Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

CHAPITRE 3 : DEUX SERPENTARDS ET L'ORDRE DU PHEONIX, PREMIERE PARTIE

Blaise observa alors nerveusement le balai qu'il avait attrapé pour ne pas se le prendre dans la tête. Il le lâcha immédiatement et le bruit du bois heurtant le sol fit tourner la tête de toutes les personnes présentes vers lui. Draco lui fit un regard entendu et le tira vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? s'énerva légèrement l'auror.

Blaise ne tourna même pas les yeux tandis que Malfoy foudroya ce dernier du regard.

- Blaise ne sait pas voler. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Dans ce cas, il va monter avec l'un de nous. Renchérit Tonks.

- Hors de question ! trancha le blond devant l'expression légèrement apeuré de son ami.

- M. Malfoy, appela Maugrey. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous ne tentiez aucune fuite.

Le blond lui lança un regard dédaigneux et un petit sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vous qui voulez qui nous venions avec vous. Rappela le blond.

- Bien ! arrêta Shacklebolt alors que la jeune femme voulait renchérir. Nous vous surveillerons d'autant plus.

- Allons-y ! compléta Maugrey après que tous aient hochés la tête. Ne rompez la formation sous aucun prétexte ! Sauf si ces idiots s'enfuient bien sûr.

Blaise se plaça alors derrière Draco et lui enserra la taille. Ce dernier retint un cri de douleur. Il le serait vraiment très fortement. Ils s'envolèrent alors et traversèrent les airs. Le basané ne se fit pas prier et ferma les yeux instantanément.

Durant le trajet, les deux Serpentards découvrirent le monde moldu sous un angle qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné. La ville vue d'un peu plus haut était magnifique. Les lumières dans la nuit apparaissaient comme des étoiles venant du sol. Ils survolèrent même une rivière. Le basané profita moins de ce spectacle que le blond puisqu'il passa presque toute la durée du vol les yeux fermés, les ouvrant certaine fois poussé par la curiosité. Ils essayèrent aussi de filer discrètement, cependant, ils furent toujours ramenés sur leur trajectoire première. Le blond poussa quelques jurons qui firent rire le brun derrière lui.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils atterrirent dans un parc à proximité de l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Les trois Griffondors ne lâchèrent pas les deux Serpentards du regard tandis que les adultes vérifiaient qu'ils étaient en sécurité et pouvaient ressortirent. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris pourquoi les deux adolescents étaient ici, avec eux. Harry qui avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber l'idée de comprendre quelque chose à la situation se rapprocha d'eux.

- Au nom de Salazard, Blaise ! Tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ? s'écria alors le blond.

- Désolé ? demanda le concerné avec un sourire contrit forcé.

- Zabini !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui venait de l'appeler.

- Oui Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce…

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela ! le coupa l'auror noir. Il faut qu'on y aille, vous êtes en danger ici.

Ils s'exécutèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une rue moldu. Malfoy, Blaise, poussées par la curiosité, et Harry observèrent longuement Maugrey qui abaissa son bâton et frappa le sol avec. Ils virent alors une maison apparaitre devant eux. Ils restèrent un moment avant de réagir. Les aurors les poussèrent à l'intérieur et ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit couloir. Les deux Serpentards s'arrêtèrent sur le bas de la porte et tous les dépassèrent. Lorsqu'ils ne vinrent plus personne, ils se retournèrent afin de sortir, cependant la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

Ils n'eurent donc pas d'autre choix que de s'avancer. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une Molly Weasley qui, même si très surprise et suspicieuse, leur indiqua gentiment une porte :

- Première porte tout au fond à gauche.

Ils haussèrent tous deux un sourcil et elle leur sourit :

- C'est là que vous dormirez le temps que l'on trouve une solution, Maugrey, Tonks et Shacklebolt nous ont expliqué le temps que vous arriviez.

Ils hochèrent donc la tête et suivirent la direction qui leur avait été indiqués. Ils passèrent alors devant un tableau qui s'écria :

- Encore des traitres à leur sang !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas maîtresse, Kreatur est toujours là ! la conforta l'elfe de maison.

Draco voyant rouge et n'y tenant plus dévoila le tableau de sa couverture et s'époumona sur le personnage de Mme Black.

- Si vous croyez que cela me fait plaisir d'être dans cette demeure et que je suis venu de mon plein gré, vous vous trompez largement !

- Pourtant, vous êtes ici ! Dans notre si noble maison ternie par ces traîtres !

- Ça, c'est sûrement la faute de votre cher descendance ! rétorqua le blond.

- Je l'ai renié ! s'écria-t-elle. Votre famille finira de la même manière par votre faute ! Si seulement vous vous soumettiez aussi au seigneur des ténèbres. Déclara-t-elle les foudroyant du regard.

Blaise ne tenant plus se rapprocha alors et cria de telle manière que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette maison se précipitèrent vers eux :

- Dans les deux camps nous sommes des traitres à notre sang ! Ce n'est pas parce que ma maison héberge le seigneur des ténèbres qu'elle est plus pure que la vôtre !

- Pourtant je préférai avoir dans ma maison des partisans aux sangs purs plutôt qu'une sale Sang de bourbe ! rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton de sa voix hystérique.

- Sang purs se rabaissant à suivre les ordres d'un sang-mêlé ! contrecarra Blaise.

- Et vous ? Votre père ne vous a donc rien appris ? s'interloqua le tableau à l'encontre du blond.

Toute l'assemblée fixait les deux Serpentards surpris. Certains ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient présents et donc les dévisageaient soucieux et suspicieux. Les autres essayaient de comprendre l'étendu des réponses données par les deux jeunes sorciers. Un long silence s'était mis en place et le tableau dévoila un sourire vainqueur, sourire qu'elle perdit vite lorsque le blond lui répondit d'une voix cassante :

- Un Malfoy ne se soumet pas ! Et encore moins à un sang-mêlé !

Le tableau ne répondit rien. Elle analysait la situation. Finalement, avoir ses deux jeunes hommes chez elle était très bien. Ils étaient très représentatifs et dignes de leur rang de Sang pur. Elle leur sourit doucement et se tut. Le maître des lieux recouvrit alors de nouveau le tableau d'un drap.

Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas remarqué la présence des adultes et s'observaient longuement. Sirius se manifesta alors.

- Que font-ils ici ?

Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête et croisant le regard orage du Black, ils se tournèrent pour découvrirent toutes les autres personnes regroupées sur l'escalier. Les jumeaux Weasley se voulant discret glissèrent alors à Harry et Ron :

- C'est encore plus efficace que l'oreille à rallonge, au moins, eux ils ne seront pas bouffés par un chat !

Tous les adultes se tournèrent vers eux et ils firent un sourire innocent. Un homme ténébreux se manifesta alors et Blaise écarquilla les yeux tandis que Draco le salua :

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Draco ? M. Zabini ? Pouvez-vous nous expliquer la raison de votre présence ici ?

- Ces aurors nous ont obligés à les suivre alors que nous étions chez les Dursley. Expliqua calmement le blond.

L'adulte haussa un sourcil et Sirius s'énerva :

- Servilus ! le réprimanda-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il sal clébard ?

- Il faudrait les conduire à la salle à manger ! intervint Remus Lupin.

Tous hochèrent la tête et descendirent. Cependant, les autres adolescents furent retenus :

- Non, les interdit Maugrey. Vous n'entrez pas.

Tous rouspétèrent mais remontèrent. Dans la chambre, Harry observait ses deux amis. Avant l'interruption des deux Serpentards, il leur avait explicitement dit qu'il n'appréciait pas leurs cachotteries et les jumeaux étaient arrivés le calmant grandement. Ils étaient maintenant de retour dans la chambre et Hermione le gifla :

- Tu aurais dû nous parler des Détraqueurs ! Harry, te rends-tu compte de la frayeur que nous avons eue ?

Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et le brun lui sourit tendrement lui rendant son étreinte. Ginny, arrivée récemment, se joignit au câlin. Ron attendit quelques secondes avant de demander :

- Que faisaient-ils chez toi ?

- Dans le monde moldu ! renchérit Harry se détachant des deux jeunes femmes. Personnellement, je ne sais pas non plus. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire !

- Pourtant….commença Hermione. Comment sont-ils arrivés chez toi ?

Harry leur expliqua leur rencontre et ils l'écoutèrent silencieusement.

- James Remus Sirius Black ? demanda Ginny ce qui détourna l'intention sur elle, Harry hocha la tête puis elle déclara. C'est une trop grande coïncidence pour en être une !

Harry ne comprit pas. Cependant, Hermione hocha la tête et compléta :

- Lequel était-ce ?

- Pardon ? s'enquit le brun un peu perdu.

- Chez toi, il y avait deux moldus, lequel était James ?

- Le châtain, répondit-il….mais en quoi est-ce une telle coïncidence ?

Ron approuva la question et les deux jeunes femmes leur lancèrent des regards incrédules.

- Dit moi Hermione qu'il n'a pas demandé ça !

- Je crains que si Ginny. Harry, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. James, Remus, Sirius, ces trois prénoms ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux :

- Les prénoms des Maraudeurs ! Enfin, des gentils Maraudeurs.

- Tout à fait, ce qui veux dire….

- Qu'au moins un de ses parents est lié à ces derniers ! compléta Ron.

Tous le regardèrent surpris et il compléta :

- Bah quoi ? Cela m'arrive aussi de comprendre ! se renfrogna-t-il.

- Oui, en bref ! coupa sa sœur. Cela signifie aussi qu'au moins un des deux…

- …était à Poudlard. Termina le brun. C'est donc forcément un sorcier.

- Pourtant tu nous as dit qu'il ne l'était pas. Renchérit Hermione.

- C'est peut-être un Cracmol ? proposa la rousse.

- Non, Malfoy et Zabini, ainsi que James, ont bien insisté sur le fait qu'il est moldu ! contredit Harry.

- Heu… ça devient trop compliqué pour moi. Avoua Ron.

Un silence se mit alors en place et quelques minutes plus tard, Molly Weasley appela les enfants pour manger. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle à manger, aucun des deux Serpentards n'avaient dit mot. Les aurors avaient expliqué la présence des deux moldus et, pourtant, ils ne fournissaient aucunes explications, ce qui agaça fortement les membres de l'Ordre du phénix. Ils avaient donc décidé d'appeler Harry, et donc les autres adolescents pour en savoir plus. Black prit son filleul dans ses bras et ils s'installèrent à la table, que les deux verts et argents n'avaient pas quittée, et furent servis par Molly.

Les adolescents répétèrent alors leur conversation dans la chambre, tandis que les jumeaux foudroyèrent le chat du regard, et les deux Serpentards commencèrent à se mouvoir. Tous crurent qu'ils allaient enfin parler mais ils faisaient simplement quelques gestes incompréhensibles. Enfin, incompréhensibles pour eux, puisqu'en effet, Draco et Blaise se parlaient, utilisant pour cela le langage des signes. Tandis qu'ils discutaient silencieusement, les adultes congédièrent les adolescents, cependant, Harry refusa de quitter la pièce et Ron n'avait toujours pas finit son repas. Donc, le reste des enfants Weasley et Hermione disparurent dans les escaliers, essayant de nouveau d'écouter avec une oreille à rallonge, Ginny et Hermione séquestrant le chat de cette dernière. Finalement, au bous de plusieurs minutes de silence tandis que tous essayaient de comprendre leur conversation, le basané s'exclama :

- Il faudra remercier James, c'est très pratique son truc.

Le blond hocha la tête et ils campèrent leur regard dans ceux des adultes présents. Draco commença alors poussant un long soupir s'adressant à son parrain :

- Deux choses : premièrement, il est hors de question que je retourne au manoir !

Le professeur de Potion allait dire quelques choses lorsque le blond le coupa de nouveau :

- Hors de question que nous retournions à Poudlard. Souffla-t-il.

- Vous avez fui. En déduit le brun aux long cheveux gras.

- Et ils ont eu raison ! coupa Sirius. Moi, c'est à leur âge que je me suis enfui pour me retrouver chez les Potter !

- La ferme sale Clebs !

- Tait toi, Servilius ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous ne voulez pas retourner à Poudlard.

- Nos parents nous retrouveraient. Expliqua calmement Blaise.

- C'est compréhensible !

- La ferme Black ! coupa Severus.

- Crétin !

- Abruti ! le professeur de potion redirigea alors son attention sur les deux Serpentards. Vous aussi vous n'êtes que des abrutis. Vous êtes peut-être à Serpentard, mais même eux ne fuient pas aussi lâchement !

- Un Malfoy ne fuit pas, il sait juste quand s'éloigner pour sa survie ! se renfrogna le blond.

- Draco ! s'emporta presque Severus sous l'œil surpris de toute l'assistance. Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir !

- Sev…

- C'est moi qui l'ai demandé à Draco. Coupa Blaise.

Le professeur se stoppa et Sirius prit alors la parole :

- Demandé quoi ?

- De m'accompagner ! soupira-t-il.

- Où ? continua Remus.

- Chez James ! cracha presque le blond énervé de se retrouvé face à ses personnes.

Non, mais franchement ! Lui, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là ? Son parrain était la seule personne de sa famille qu'il appréciait ! Hormis sa mère et peut-être James, qu'il considérait comme telle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient tous trop curieux et bornés ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas les laisser tranquille ?

- James ? Le fameux James ? continua Tonks.

- Oui, celui-ci. Ce Black châtain qui lorsqu'il montre les dents est terrifiant ! se calma le blond.

Les adultes se tirent et Harry enchaîna :

- Mais d'où le connaissez-vous ?

Le blond et le brun les dévisagèrent et ils soupirèrent. Draco ouvrit la bouche puis observant son parrain la referma. Il plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas normal. Blaise qui avait convenu avec son camarade de dire un certain nombre d'éléments dont celui-ci répondit :

- Pour ma part, je ne le connais que depuis le début des vacances. C'est un ami de Draco de longue date et il a joyeusement accepté de nous aider. Après, ils ne m'ont pas dit comment ils se sont rencontrés.

Tous se tournèrent vers le blond qui dévisageait toujours son parrain. Severus demanda alors agacé :

- Qui a-t-il, Draco ?

- Tu ne le connais pas ?

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers le professeur fronçant les sourcils :

- Non, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le connaisse ?

- Parce que c'est chez toi que je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Déclara-t-il.

Snape haussa un sourcil surpris et fit signe de dénégation de la tête. Molly Weasley arriva alors dans un silence de plomb et demanda observant outrée toutes les personnes autours de la table et plus fortement encore le Survivant qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette ainsi que les deux Serpentards :

- Vous ne mangez pas ?

Ils se tournèrent alors vers elle mais personne ne répondit. Blaise déclara alors :

- Nous avons déjà mangé avant de venir.

- Oh, et ben dans ce cas, voudriez-vous du thé ou peut-être un café ? proposa Molly gentiment à ces deux enfants plus polis qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- Du café. S'écria Draco. Je crois que du café s'impose.

Zabini sourit et hocha la tête dévoilant un fin sourire amusé :

- Moi aussi, s'il vous plait Mme Weasley.

Elle fut tout d'abord surprise par leur politesse puis leur sourit et s'en retourna dans la cuisine.

- Ce James s'il n'est pas sorcier. Vraiment, un moldu ne me parait pas plausible ! Alors qu'est-il ? reprit Sirius.

- C'est un moldu. Affirma Blaise.

- Alors comment connait-il le monde magique ? renchérit Snape. Ma maison ne peut être vu que de ceux qui savent qu'elle existe.

- ….

Un silence prit place et les deux Serpentards se murèrent de nouveau dans le silence. Les adultes attendirent quelques secondes mais le silence fut seulement brisé par Ron continuant de manger.

Molly revint alors avec deux cafés qu'elle donna aux deux adolescents. Ces derniers la remercièrent d'un geste de la tête et elle s'assit à leur côté. Elle reprit alors.

- Mettons cela de côté. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi fuir ? questionna-t-elle ayant entendu la conversation dans la cuisine.

Les deux Serpentards restèrent muets, ils burent alors leur café. Les adultes s'énervèrent légèrement.

- Répondez ! s'écria Tonks un peu impatiente, les cheveux devenant rouge.

Les deux adolescents gardèrent leur bouche fermée. Molly dit alors d'une voix conciliante :

- Si vous voulez qu'on vous aide, il faut nous dire ce qu'il se passe.

- Nous ne vous avons rien demandé ! vociféra le basané se levant violement. Et puis, où sommes-nous ? Qui êtes-vous, vous tous ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir laissé avec James ? finit-il la voix cassé.

Il baissa la tête et s'écria :

- P'tain !

Aucun n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Blaise partit alors d'un pas rageur et se dirigea vers les escaliers sous les yeux surpris de toute l'assemblée, ou presque. Cependant, Maugrey l'empêcha d'avancer :

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Zabini se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui lança un regard méprisant :

- Là où vous nous autorisez à rester ! Je vais dans la chambre que vous nous avez donnée. Dit-il d'un ton sifflant.

L'auror le jugea du regard et le laissa passer. Le jeune Serpentard disparut et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco sirotant tranquillement sa tasse de café. Ron lui demanda alors :

- La fouine n'a donc aucune compassion ?

Le blond releva la tête et le foudroya du regard. Il passa un regard hautain sur toutes les personnes présentes pour ensuite se refixer sur le roux :

- Oh, mais je t'en prie la belette ! Va le conforter comme le grand Griffondor au grand cœur que tu es et ainsi lui faire encore plus de mal que vous n'en avez déjà fait.

Il posa alors violement sa tasse sur la table gardant un visage aussi calme qu'il le pouvait. Sa voix froide et calme se fit de nouveau entendre :

- Blaise est celui qui souffre le plus de notre situation. Alors, si vous nous aviez laissés là où nous étions cela lui aurait permis un meilleur sort.

Tous le regardèrent légèrement surpris. Malfoy était donc capable de compassion. Ce dernier les foudroya tous du regard :

- Vous savez très bien que le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu, non ?

A cette mention tous se figèrent.

- Vous croyez qu'il allait sagement attendre que vous vous organisiez pour commencer son plan ?

Il détourna la tête et s'adressant à Molly poursuivit le plus calmement possible, ayant cependant toujours une attitude hautaine :

- C'était très bon, merci Mme Weasley.

Il se leva dans un silence de plomb et commença à se diriger vers la porte :

- Bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais rejoindre Blaise avant qu'il ne fasse encore une bêtise.

Il sortit donc avec une grande classe, les laissant dans un silence de plomb. Il remonta et lança un regard foudroyant aux adolescents écoutant aux portes. Il se dirigea donc dans la chambre qu'on leur avait assigné et découvrit le basané, assis près de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Malfoy se rapprocha doucement. Le brun l'entendit et sourit faiblement, il demanda alors ne lâchant pas des yeux la fenêtre :

- Tu crois que ça marchera ?

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il se rapprocha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur ses épaules et commença à faire des petits mouvements de rotation pour le calmer. Le brun fit alors glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. La respiration du basané se fit de plus en plus lente et il s'endormit. Le blond le remarquant le prit dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte et découvrit une tête rousse. Ron observait silencieusement. Le blond ne dit rien, il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'observa le foudroyant tout de même du regard. Le roux reprit alors ses esprits et dit :

- Ma mère veut vous faire savoir que vous pouvez vous lever à n'importe quelle heure demain, il n'y a pas d'horaire pour le petit-déjeuner.

Le blond acquiesça et entama un mouvement pour fermer la porte lorsqu'il entendit le roux murmurer :

- Harry a raison, le monde ne tourne plus rond, Malfoy poli avec nous et attentionné, Zabini fragile…

Draco esquissa un sourire et referma la porte. Il était lessivé, fatigué, exténué. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer sa profonde fatigue et solitude. Cependant, il se changea tout de même et borda Blaise avant de venir enfin s'assoir sur le lit simple qui lui avait été accordé.

Il dut attendre que toutes les personnes présentes dans la demeure soient enfin endormies pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Cependant, cette nuit encore, comme toutes les autres depuis plus d'un mois, Harry fit un cauchemar. Il ne réveilla cette fois que le blond qui possédait un sommeil très fragile. Hors, cette fois, Draco n'eut même pas le courage d'aller tenter de tuer cette voix importune. Il resta donc là, dans son lit, observant en détaille la chambre qu'on leur avait donnée. Elle était assez grande pour contenir deux lits et la fenêtre donnait sur la rue moldu bordant la maison. Les couleurs étaient surtout vertes mais il distinguait aussi du bleu grâce à la lumière de la lune éclairant la pièce. Elle était reliée au couloir et à une autre pièce par une porte, pièce qu'il comprit être la chambre du brun, et surement de son ami roux, grâce aux cris du Survivant. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit enfin se promettant que le lendemain, il tuerait Potter.

**_A suivre !_**

**_Bon, j'espère que cela vous a plu !_**

**_Bon, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un béta-rider, si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il me le dise ! ^^_**

**_Dites moi ce que vous en pensé ! Donc, mettez une petite review ^^!_**


	5. Deux Serpentards et l'Ordre du phénix, 2

**_Bien, comme d'habitude, les personnages en sont pas à moi, ils sont à J. K. Roling !_**

**_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mi en favori, en Alert, ont posté un review ou juste lu ma fic !_**

**_Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

CHAPITRE 3 : DEUX SEPENTARDS ET L'ORDRE DU PHEONIX, DEUXIMEME PARTIE

Le lendemain, le blond fut le premier debout. Il observa son compagnon de chambre faire selon toute vraisemblance un cauchemar. Il poussa un léger soupire et lui caressa les cheveux. Blaise ne se réveilla pas mais son visage se fit plus tranquille et détendu.

Il se leva alors et sortit de la pièce faisant le moins de bruit. Il descendit alors passant devant le tableau de Mme. Black. Cette dernière ne fit aucune réflexion.

- Bonne journée jeune homme.

Le blond ne répondit rien mais fit un signe de tête au tableau. Il continua sa descente et se retrouva dans la salle à manger. Devant lui se tenait Severus Snape. Le professeur de potion posait sur lui un regard noir. Le blond n'en tint pas compte et s'assit :

- Tiens, je pensais que tu allais rentrer chez toi.

- Draco, ne commence pas ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis resté.

- Tu n'auras aucune réponse que je n'ai donnée aux autres, répliqua le blond.

Son parrain le fusilla du regard et s'assit à ses côtés. Un bâillement leur fit tourner la tête. Ils découvrirent Sirius la main devant la bouche entrer dans la pièce. Dès qu'il croisa le regard de Severus, il eut un mouvement de recul et un air dégouté se peignit sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Servillus ?

- Ce n'est pas par plaisir, sac à puce !

- Trop de bruit dès le matin ! se plaignit la tête de Ron.

Il releva alors les yeux et lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Draco il eut un mouvement de recul, puis secoua la tête. Le reste des personnes présentes dans l'habitat se leva et défila dans la salle à manger. Finalement, Molly apporta le petit déjeuné en déclarant :

- Cette après-midi, avec les filles nous allons en ville.

- Nous vous accompagnerons ! lancèrent les jumeaux.

- Bien, mais nous allons du côté moldu. Alors ce n'est pas parce que vous avez l'âge de faire de la magie à tout bout de champ que ce sera la même chose du côté moldu !

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman ! s'offusquèrent les deux jumeaux.

- Et puis, nous passerons par le chemin de Traverse ! coupa Tonks.

Le petit-déjeuner se finit dans le silence. Tous allèrent vaquer à leur occupation puis passa le repas. La famille Weasley accompagné d'Hermione et Tonks partirent. Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Severus, Sirius et Lupin, qui étaient restés dans la salle à manger se regardant en chien de Fayence, furent rejoint par Maugrey. Comme la veille, les adultes interrogèrent les deux Serpentards sur la raison de leur départ.

- Si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'est cet endroit, peut-être serons-nous plus entrain à répondre à vos questions, déclara Blaise avec un grand sourire.

- Et bien…commença Severus.

- Tais-toi Servillus ! le coupa Sirius.

- Ils ont le droit de savoir s'ils doivent rester ici ! coupa Snape.

Sirius le dévisagea mais hocha la tête et reprit la parole :

- Nous sommes dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'Ordre est un organisme qui se bat contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

- Vous êtes un organisme de résistance quoi ! comprit Blaise.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû nous le dire, coupa Draco.

Tous le regardèrent étrangement. Severus, Sirius et Harry sourirent légèrement et Ron les regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'extraterrestre.

- Enfin, imaginez qu'on joue la comédie, dit le blond.

- C'est ta réaction qui montre que nous pouvons vous croire, acheva Potter.

Un silence se mit en place et finalement, il fut brisé par une chouette. Minutes. Une chouette. Tous se tournèrent vers cette dernière qui s'était tranquillement installés sur la table et attendait qu'on la remarque. Personne ne la reconnut et les adultes sortirent leurs baguettes. Heureuse d'être le centre de l'attention, elle se dirigea vers le blond. Ce denier observa la petite enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans la bouche quelques instants et son regard dériva au paquet sur lequel elle se tenait. Il tendit alors la main mais une voix l'en empêcha :

- N'y touche pas ! s'écria Maugrey. Aucun hibou ne peut rentrer, nous avons mis des sorts de protection, personne ne peut savoir où se trouve les personnes à l'intérieur !

Cependant, le blond esquissa un sourire et prit l'enveloppe. C'était une beuglante. Blaise le dévisagea et observa à son tour le petit coli. Il sourit. Tous les regardèrent interrogateurs. Ron fut le seul qui se manifesta :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une beuglante. Répondit Blaise.

Il y eut un grand silence et Harry se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Merci pour cette remarque évidente. Ce que Ron t'a demandé c'est : est-ce que vous savez qui est l'expéditeur et est-il digne de confiance ?

Les deux Serpentards hochèrent la tête. Sirius renchérit :

- Oui, pour quelle question ?

- Pour les deux ! siffla Severus qui s'était déjà rassis.

Ils se rassirent donc observant le blond qui ouvrit alors l'enveloppe. Elle s'éleva ensuite dans les airs et se plaça devant le Serpentard.

_« - Bon, comment ça marche ton truc ?_

_- James, si tu ne sais pas t'en servir ne l'utilise pas ! argumenta une autre voix._

_- Eh oh ! rappela-t-il à l'ordre. C'est qui qui voulait qu'ils puissent nous entendre ?_

_- Moi, je sais ! Mais…_

_- Alors tait-toi ! Bon, alors… ?_

_- Tu as juste à parler. Je te conseille de la refaire, sinon ils vont tout entendre, tu l'as déjà enclenché. Expliqua une autre voix plus enfantine._

_- Ah, ok ! J'ai compris ! »_

Apparemment pas ! pensèrent ensemble toutes les personnes présentes à la table. Après un court silence, la voix reprit :

_« - Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Tu m'as abandonné chez des monstres !_

_- Eh oh ! C'est de ma famille que tu parles ! s'empressa de corriger l'autre voix. »_

Un court silence prit place et James recommença doucement :

_« - Tu parles d'une famille. Il reprit alors plus fortement : Enfin bref ! Je t'ai mis ce que tu m'avais demandé dans la boite que la chouette a dû t'apporter ! Elle s'appelle Charlotte ! C'est joli, non ? _

_- Ferme-la. Coupa la voix exaspérée du second. »_

Tous furent d'accord avec ses propos mais le châtain reprit :

_« - Enfin, si jamais tu veux me joindre tu l'utilises hein ? Donc, j'ai attrapé ton hibou comme tu me l'as demandé ! Il est féroce, ça n'a pas été de la tarte. Bon, comme tu m'as demandé, non, je ne pourrais pas. Tu crois que j'oserai rentrer dans ta maison, enfin si tu peux appeler ça une maison ! Et oui, il est là, je m'en occuperai comme je le peux ! Non, je ne ferais pas un truc pareil, vous inscrire à mon lycée ! Comment tu veux que je fasse un truc pareil ? Même si je peux peut-être aider pour cela. Non, ma mère n'est reviendra pas d'entre les morts pour me botter le cul, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais je vois la tienne, je te préviens. Bon, maintenant, Dudley a un message pour son cousin…. Ah, oui et, il en est hors de question ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Franchement, j'étais outré de lire ta demande ! Passer outre la loi, quoi !... Enfin bref, Blaise, tes parents sont à ta recherche ! Brule ou fait en sorte de détruire ton superbe pendentif, ils te repéreront avec…. Ils sont d'ailleurs venus nous rendre une petite visite après que tu sois parti ! C'était trop drôle, vous auriez vu les Dursley !_

_- C'est bon, ça va on a compris ! Ce n'est pas la notion de courage qui prône dans ma famille ! Tu as fini tes âneries ? »_

Un petit silence lui répondit, la lettre se plaça alors devant le brun, et il reprit :

_« - Bon, j'espère que tu entends cela Harry… »_

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux. Son cousin l'avait appelé par son nom ! Ce n'était pas croyable !

_« - Ecoute bien parce que je ne le redirai pas deux fois ! Je m'excuse, je sais que j'aurai dû te le dire face à face mais nous ne nous reverrons pas avant longtemps donc voilà, je m'excuse pour toutes ces années. J'aurai dû faire quelque chose, mais j'avais trop peur de la réaction de mes parents. Donc, je te présente toutes mes excuses, je n'aurais jamais dû insulter tes parents. Vraiment,… pardon. Mes parents après qu'ils soient de nouveaux tombés dans les pommes se sont réveillés et souvenus de tu-sais-quoi. Enfin bref, ils m'ont déshérité, renié et chassé de la maison… »_

Un silence suivit.

_« - Bah va-y ! s'écria la voix de James._

_- C'est bon, je vais le faire !… Si jamais, tu as besoin de moi, pour n'importe quoi, même juste pour parler où encore je ne sais pas,… te confier. Enfin, même si tu ne dois pas trouver que je suis la personne idéale, tu peux m'envoyer un hibou, Charlotte et à nous deux. Enfin, j'aimerai me racheter, et puis, maintenant, je te comprends un peu mieux. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste._

_- Ouais, mais toi tes parents ils ne sont pas morts !_

_- James !_

_- Je me tais ! Enfin non, j'ai un truc à dire. »_

Le lettre se déplaça alors jusqu'au blond.

_« - Dray, tu as dû je suppose expliquer où nous nous étions rencontrés, je t'avoue avoir menti sur quelques points. Severus Snape ne me connait pas et je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai. Mais ! Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit écoute bien ! Le reste est vrai, j'y étais à cause de ma mère. Dray, ma mère est morte depuis maintenant quelques années et c'est de sa faute. Sur cela, je te jure que je dis la vérité !_

_- Vous avez fini ? intervint alors de nouveau la voix de l'enfant._

_- Comment tu l'éteints ce truc ? se plaignit la voix de Black._

_- James, James, James, James, James, laisse-moi faire. Intervint la voix enfantine._

_- Attends ! s'écria de nouveau le fameux James. Les gars, j'ai rajouté quelques petites choses dans le paquet, si jamais vous ne comprenez pas, lisez d'abords la notice avant de le détruire ou d'utiliser la magie. Compris ? Ça m'a couté cher donc prenez en soin ! Sinon, vous subirez les pires atrocités qui puissent me passer par la tête ! Il attendit quelques instants et déclara : C'est bon. »_

Un grand silence se mit en place et les deux Serpentards soupirèrent :

- James…

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il observait la lettre se détruire et ne lâcha pas du regard les débris de la beuglante. Il restait silencieux, la bouche ouverte. C'était clair et net tout ne tournait plus rond. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que tout ce sur quoi sa vie était basée s'effondre ainsi ? Un sourire orna cependant ces lèvres.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Servillus ? réprimanda Sirius.

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Lui aussi n'avait pas lâché l'enveloppe des yeux. Il ne produisait aucun son. Draco avait un fin sourire se saisit du coli et Blaise était blanc.

Maugrey reprit alors la parole :

- Comment un moldu a pu mettre la main sur ces objets ?

- Et envoyer un message brisant ainsi nos sorts de protection ? renchérit Remus.

Tous se tournèrent vers eux qui observaient fixement les morceaux déchirés de la lettre.

- James a des contacts sorciers, débuta le basané. Il est incroyablement bien renseigné sur nos uses et coutumes. Il pourrait vivre chez nous que nous ne nous en rendrions pas compte.

Aucun ne fit le moindre commentaire et finalement Severus comprit alors :

- J'ai tué sa mère ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Sirius ajouta :

- Ce ne serait pas la première.

- Ferme-la, Black !

- Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. Les arrêta Remus.

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent puis soupirèrent. Ils s'apprêtaient à répondre lorsque Sirius les arrêta, annonçant comme si cela expliquait tout :

- C'est un Black.

- Pardon ? renchérit Remus.

- Tout héritier Black, de sang bien sûr, et n'ayant aucune mauvaise intention à l'égard de sa famille peut envoyer un hibou ou encore savoir qui se trouve dans leur demeure. Ce James est un héritier Black.

- C'est absurde, commenta Maugrey. La famille Black est une famille de sorcier. Comment un… ?

- James est le descendant d'un Craqmol de la famille Black qui s'est uni à une moldu. Le coupa Malfoy.

Un silence se mit de nouveau en place. Blaise toujours aussi blanc se leva d'un coup sous les yeux surpris du reste des personnes présentes. Il partit sous les yeux ahuris de tous sauf Draco. Ron fut le premier à réagir :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Un famille de Sang pur, répondit Draco.

Ron prit très mal cette remarque mais ne put rien dire car c'est à cet instant, que les personnes parties pour le chemin de Traverse revinrent. Draco, seul, décida qu'il était temps de s'esquiver et se leva. Il se saisit alors du paquet et la chouette Charlotte qui n'avait toujours pas bougé se posa sur son épaule. Il sortit discrètement et monta les escaliers. Il entendit que plusieurs personnes se scandalisaient sur une page d'un journal mais n'en tint pas compte. Il regagna alors leur chambre. Il entra doucement ne faisant pas de bruit et découvrit de nouveau le brun posté sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le blond posa les affaires sur le lit, la chouette s'envola pour se poster sur le rebord de la fenêtre devant Blaise, et s'avança vers lui. Il se stoppa cependant à quelques mètres lorsqu'il vit le basané prendre le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou dans sa main et commencer à jouer avec du bous des doigts. Le brun eut un rire nerveux et dit faiblement :

- Le seul cadeau qu'ils ne m'aient jamais fait.

Il le tendit alors au blond qui s'en saisit. Draco s'éloigna alors et demanda :

- Tu es sûr ?

Le basané hocha la tête et se replia de nouveau sur lui-même, la chouette se rapprocha de lui et lui donna quelques coup de bèques essayant de le réconforter. Blaise lui sourit et la caressa la tête toujours dans les genoux :

- Moi, je n'y arriverai pas. Mes parents sont trop puissants pour moi.

Le blond acquiesça puis ressortit. Il poussa un profond soupire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal, pas depuis le début de leur vacance en tout cas. Mais, il ne regrettait pas. Blaise était une des rares personnes à le comprendre. C'était sans conteste son meilleur ami et une des personnes qu'il appréciait le plus. Alors, même si cela lui déchirait le cœur de se séparer de sa mère, il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Même si pour cela, il allait devoir vivre chez les moldus un certain temps.

Il descendit de nouveau les escaliers et entendit la douce voix de Potter s'écrier :

- Tant mieux ! Je veux en être, je veux me battre !

Comme lui aurait voulu avoir le choix comme le balafré. Il poussa un second soupire. Lui ne voulait pas se battre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ils venaient de le lui retirer. Pensant à Blaise, il rectifia sa pensée, ils venaient de leur retirer la possibilité d'échapper à la guerre, au destin qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu. Il baissa la tête et fixa quelques instants le pendentif en face de lui. C'était un très beau collier. Il représentait un serpent dont les yeux étaient deux émeraudes. Lorsque le basané le lui avait montré, il en était si fier. Ces parents le reconnaissaient enfin.

Le blond s'avança alors et s'installa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. On expliquait à Potter les imbécilités et la paranoïa du ministre de la magie. Molly le vit alors et lui sourit. Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers lui :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? cracha presque le roux.

- Ronald Weasley ! s'écria sa mère pour le réprimander puis elle reprit plus doucement : Que veux-tu Draco ?

Le blond dévisagea la femme. Cela lui faisait étrange qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête afin de remettre les idées en place et, plaçant le pendentif devant lui, dit :

- Je pensais que cela vous intéresserait. Comme James nous l'a dit, il permet à ses parents de nous localiser.

- Donne-le-moi Draco. Demanda le professeur de potion.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et patienta quelques minutes. Snape tenta plusieurs formules mais aucune ne fonctionna. Tous observèrent l'objet étrangement. Le blond eut un petit sourire et appela alors :

- Dobby !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Harry lui cracha presque :

- Dobby n'est plus à votre service ! C'est un Elfe libre !

- Je le sais. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te remercier pour cela. Répondit-il.

Le brun en parut surpris. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Elle était toujours la même, aucune émotion ne transperçait. On entendit soudain un 'plop' et l'elfe apparut :

- Monsieur Draco ! Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour monsieur Draco ?

Il récupéra le collier et le lui tendit.

- Comment le détruire ?

L'elfe s'en saisit et l'observa longuement. Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis déclara :

- C'est un objet très puissant, il faut une grande quantité de magie pour le détruire. Enfin, Monsieur Draco sait comment faire…. Dit-il timidement en chuchotant.

Le blond sembla comprendre et réfléchit quelques instants pour enfin déclarer :

- Bien.

Draco sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche. Tous se reculèrent face à ce geste et en firent de même, mais le blond visa le pendentif et prononça une formule qu'aucun ne comprit. Une lumière blanche se dirigea vers le collier. Dobby ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écria après quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa surprise.

- Non, Monsieur Draco ! Arrêtez !

Il essaya de multiple tentative pour déstabiliser le blond et ainsi le faire stopper son sort mais rien n'y fit. Il se tourna alors à la recherche d'une aide quelconque et son regard se posa sur Harry.

- Oh, Monsieur Harry Potter ! S'il vous plait ! Arrêtez-le, aidez-le ! Dobby n'est qu'un vilain Elfe !

Il commença alors à se taper la tête fortement contre la table. Dobby fit tellement de bruit que toutes les personnes présentes de la maison se précipitèrent vers la salle à manger.

- Méchant Dobby, Méchant !

Blaise arriva donc inquiet comme tous les autres rouquins. Il se figea voyant Dobby et se précipita ensuite sur lui. Il l'empêcha de continuer :

- Dobby, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Dobby a fait du mal à Monsieur Draco ! Dobby est méchant, méchant Dobby !

Blaise l'arrêta dans son automutilation et interrogea du regard toutes les autres personnes présentes. Ils lui pointèrent alors le blond toujours immobile, la baguette tendue pointée vers le pendentif, la lumière blanche les reliant toujours. Il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita sur le blond. Il se jeta sur sa baguette essayant de la lui faire lâcher. Tous observaient silencieusement puis le basané sortit sa baguette pointant lui aussi le pendentif :

- Heu, c'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! ''Potentia transsmissone''

Une nouvelle ligne de lumière se créa entre le pendentif et, cette fois, la baguette de Blaise. Tous observèrent cela silencieux. Aucun ne comprenait vraiment, à part Dobby qui reprit ses coup de tête plus violement encore. Hermione se plaça vers lui et l'empêcha de continuer :

- Voyons calme-toi. Tu n'as rien fait !

- Et puis, qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? renchérit Harry.

Les larmes de Dobby se renforcèrent et il s'écroula dans les bras du brun.

- Je…Je…S'il vous plait ! reprit-il très sérieux. Joignez-vous à eux pour ce sort !

Les adultes s'écrièrent à l'unisson qu'il en était hors de question mais le brun n'écouta pas.

- C'est si terrible que cela ?

- Il faut de la puissance magique ! renchérit Dobby. S'il vous plait !

Harry, face au regard suppliant de Dobby, hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette. Ginny tenta alors de le raisonner :

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qui peut-arriver ! Et puis, ce sont tout de même tes ennemis, Harry !

- Oui, c'est Malfoy ! rajoutèrent les deux jumeaux.

- Cela doit être très dangereux vu la réaction de l'elfe ! s'empressa de compléter Maugrey.

- Il s'appelle Dobby ! s'écria Hermione outragée.

- Ils ont pris autant de risques pour me sauver des Détraqueurs, expliqua-t-il.

Tous se tirent et Harry pointa à son tour sa baguette pour prononcer la formule :

- Attends ! l'interrompit Ron.

Le brun voulut lui rétorquer quelque chose mais le roux se posta à ses côtés et sortit sa baguette.

- Hermione m'a fait lire un livre qui parlait d'un truc de ce genre. Je crois savoir qu'il vaut mieux s'y mettre à plusieurs.

Ils prononcèrent alors la formule d'une même voix et la lumière apparut. Hermione demanda alors :

- De quoi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Ron ? appela-t-elle mais ce fut le silence qui lui répondit.

- Mlle Granger ? appela Severus. De quoi parle-t-il ?

- Vous savez, je ne savais même pas qu'il les lisait vraiment.

- Bon, Dobby, peux-tu nous expliquer ?

L'elfe avait disparu. Ils se tournèrent vers les quatre adolescents toujours relié à ce fameux collier. Hermione s'éclipsa afin de trouver le livre dont parlait Ron. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un étrange grimoire dans les bras. Sirius écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

- Où as-tu trouvé cela ?

- Sur la table de nuit de Ron, il a dû se tromper lorsque je lui ai indiqué le livre hier… expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant l'œuvre sur la table.

- « La Magie Noir peut parfois être blanche », lut Ginny. Etrange comme titre.

Tous observèrent étrangement le bouquin. Hermione continua sa progression pour trouver la page approprié.

- « Ce livre appartient à RAB », reporta la rousse.

- RAB ? s'enquit Molly.

- Regulus Arcturus Black, mon frère, répondit Sirius. C'est sûrement un livre de magie noir.

Tous se figèrent. Hermione se reprit et activa sa recherche. Elle trouva alors le sort qu'avaient utilisé les quatre adolescents. Elle lut alors :

- « ''Potentia transsmissone''sort de magie, très dangereux pour le sorcier l'utilisant, utilisé pour détruire un autre sort de n'importe quel type. L'utilisateur de ce sort court en effet le risque de perdre entièrement sa magie et une partie de sa santé mental… »

**_A suivre..._**

**_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_**

**_J'espère vraiment que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !_**


	6. Deux Serpentards et l'Ordre du phénix, 3

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir, Hello, Hola, Hey, _**

**_je suis vraiment navree pour mon retard ! ( je n'ai pas eu acces a un ordinateur avant en fait)_**

**_Petite explication : je suis en Angleterre comme indique sur mon profil. Plongee dans le culture et surtout langue anglaise sans plus de 6 francais a qui parler (une heure par jour), c'est pourquoi, la suite ne viendra pas avant que je retourne chez moi et que je l'ecrive (je ne sais meme plus vraiment parler francais et j'ai beau ecrire sur papier, rien n'est digne de ce nom)_**

**_C'est pourquoi, j'espere que vous apprecirez ce chapitre !_**

**_Comme d'habitude, les persos ne sont pas a moi mais a J. K. Rolink !_**

**_Enjoy !_**

**_(Desole pour le fait qu'il manque les accens dans mes en-tetes mais je suis en Angletaire et ils n'utilisent pas d'accens ^^', difficile d'ecrire avec leur clavier !)_**

CHAPITRE 3 : DEUX SEPENTARDS ET L'ORDRE DU PHEONIX, TROISIEME PARTIE

_Bon, où somme nous ? Voici la question que se posaient Harry et Ron alors qu'ils venaient de lancer le sort sur le collier. Ils se retrouvaient en effet dans une forêt blanche, entièrement blanche. Les arbres, les feuilles, les branches, l'herbe, la terre, tous étaient blancs. Ils avaient toujours leur baguette en main. Ils virent alors une boule de lumière rouge foncer sur eux, mais ne réagirent pas à temps. _

_« Protego ! » s'écria une voix derrière eux._

_Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Malfoy. Tout de blanc vêtu, ce dernier se fondait dans le paysage avec sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux blonds argentés. Il les regardait étrangement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une nouvelle boule lumineuse fonçait sur eux. Ils se baissèrent d'un même geste. Draco courut vers eux et les prit par le bras. Il les entraina dans un coin protégé. Ils étaient donc cachés par une racine d'un immense arbre. Malfoy était plus que surpris, cependant il se reprit vite lorsqu'Harry demanda :_

_- Où sommes-nous Malfoy ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? s'écria-t-il._

_Les deux Griffondor le dévisagèrent alors qu'il observait autour d'eux, baguette en main à l'affut du moindre mouvement._

_- Dobby nous a demandé de t'aider, expliqua calmement Harry alors que Ron se retenait de l'étrangler._

_Le blond le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Il secoua la tête désespéré._

_- Bien sûr ! Cet Elfe de malheur ne sait rien faire d'autre qu'impliquer les autres dans ses plans foireux ! s'écria-t-il. Mais ce que je voulais savoir c'est comment vous avez pu me suivre ici, vous ne devez pas connaître ce sort alors que faites-vous ici ?_

_Le brun avait à son tour failli lui sauter dessus pour l'empêcher de rabaisser de nouveau Dobby mais Ron l'avait retenu et ce fut lui qui répondit cette fois :_

_- Nous avons répété la formule qu'a utilisée Zabini._

_Le blond le regarda une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Il murmura :_

_- Blaise…Blaise est là ?_

_Les deux Griffondors hochèrent la tête. Le blond déglutit et devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se releva alors dans un bond et partit en courant. Les deux autres adolescents lui coururent après._

_- Malfoy ? l'interpela le brun lorsqu'ils réussirent à le rattraper. Explique-nous ! lui ordonna-t-il._

_Le blond ne répondit rien realisant quelque chose, et finalement tourna la tête vers lui un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres :_

_- Qui aurait cru que le Sauveur du monde sorcier, l'Elu, Saint Potty, le balafré, être lumineux par excellence utiliserait la magie noir pour sauver deux Serpentards, ses ennemis ! railla-t-il._

_- Malfoy ! s'écria Harry très colérique un léger crépitement l'entourant_

_Le blond le regarda étrangement avec un fin sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ron, lui, observa son ami un peu apeuré. Il était terrifiant ainsi. Les deux Griffondors étaient en effet vêtu de blanc eux aussi et Harry dégageait alors une immense aura noire. Harry voyant la lueur de terreur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami voulut se calmer en respirant mais le blond renchérit :_

_- Alors, Potty, reprit-il insistant sur le surnom du brun. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser la magie noire ? A moins qu'eux aussi soient à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! s'amusa le blond._

_Le roux était figé sur place. Il était partagé entre sa peur de son ami qui devenait de plus en plus noir et la haine qu'il ressentait pour le blond, qui continuait à insulter son meilleur ami. Le brun ne répondit rien. Il dévisagea le blond tout en serrant d'autant plus le poing et crispant sa main sur sa baguette. Draco crispa la mâchoire et observant autour d'eux, il renchérit :_

_- A mais non, ils sont morts ! Ils ont crevé comme des chiens._

_L'aura entourant Harry se fit de plus en plus noir mais il continua de se maitriser. Le blond le regarda étrangement et finalement dans un ricanement il finit :_

_- Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop en attende d'une Sang de bourbe !_

_Harry craqua. Alors qu'une nouvelle boule d'énergie fonçait sur eux, l'aura noire entourant le brun se diffusa dans tous les recoins de cette étrange forêt et la recouvrit entièrement. Le brun lui se dirigea vers Draco furibond et lui asséna un magistral coup de poing sur le nez. Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse et un violent tremblement de terre ramena le brun à ses pensées. Toujours situé sur le blond, lui tenant le col, il vit les arbres se désagréger et tout devenir noir. Ron était paralysé. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce brusque changement. Il avait levé sa baguette pour contrer la boule de magie qui fonçait sur eux et maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien devant lui. Le blond n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement et afficha un sourire satisfait. Voyant cela, le brun releva le poing pour le frapper de nouveau mais une main l'en empêcha. Il voulut se dégager de cette prise et releva la tête pour voir qui le retenait. Il découvrit le Serpentard brun. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir la moindre émotion. _

_- Lâche-moi Zabini ! s'emporta le Survivant alors que de nouveau, une aura magique l'entourait._

_Cette fois si, elle était rouge. Celle-ci toucha alors Zabini et il se désagrégea. Les deux Griffondors restèrent stupéfaits face à cela. Le blond toujours sous le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement ce qui fit tourner les têtes des deux autres vers lui. Ils le regardaient haineux. Le blond resta impassible et demanda lentement et posément :_

_- Tu comptes rester sur moi encore longtemps Potter ?_

_Ce dernier le regarda ne comprenant pas son attitude. Il lui saisit de nouveau le col et rapprocha le visage du blond du sien :_

_- Malfoy ! Tu n'es qu'un connard impertinent et…_

_- C'est bien, tu m'insulteras plus tard d'accords ? le coupa-t-il. Là, tu vois, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment._

_La colère des deux Griffondors ne fit qu'augmenter. Ron siffla alors :_

_- Parce que tout à l'heur c'était le moment rêvé pour dire toutes ces insanités ?_

_Le blond comprit alors et ferma les yeux. Il respira fortement et rouvrit ses paupières avec air écœurés sur le visage :_

_- Je suis absolument navré Potter, d'avoir ainsi dénigré ta famille. Je n'en pensais pas un traitre mot._

_Les deux Griffondors le regardèrent comme s'il s'agissait d'un scroute à pétard demandant un hippogriffe en mariage tout en chantant du Celine Dion et dansant des claquettes. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy venait de s'excuser. Bon, il avait l'air passablement outré de cela, mais il l'avait fait. Les deux Griffondors étaient plus que choqués. Le blond compléta alors pensant qu'il ne s'y était pas bien pris, après tout, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prononçait des excuses, peut-être si prenait-il mal._

_- Enfin, comme Potter, tu es extrêmement puissant et qu'ici nous sommes des représentations de notre puissance magique. Je me suis dit que comme en colère tu extériorisais cette puissance, tu pourrais détruire cette illusion que le collier a créé pour nous déstabiliser. C'est pour cela que j'ai insulté ainsi tes parents sachant que c'est une sujet très sensible chez toi, pour que tu sois vite très en colère. Cela a bien fonctionné ! dit-il en esquissant un sourire forcé._

_Il n'obtenait toujours aucune réaction, il décida de continuer :_

_- Voilà, pour vaincre le sortilège qui possède ce collier, il y a trois étape, ta colère nous a permis dans sauté deux. Il ne nous reste qu'à trouver Blaise et détruire la représentation fictive du sort._

_Les deux Griffondors reprirent alors contenance et intrigué Ron demanda :_

_- Pardon, trois étapes ?_

_Le blond soupira. Il repoussa un peu le brun, qui le tenait toujours fermement, allongé sur lui. Il s'assit en tailleur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils ne risquaient passablement plus rien à partir de cette étape, il avait le temps de leur expliquer la situation._

_- Oui, en effet. La première est tout d'abord l'insertion dans l'objet magiquement. Le sort s'auto-protège. Pour cela, il crée une illusion. Une représentation dans laquelle sont projetées nos représentations magiques. C'est l'étape la plus risqué si l'on peut dire. Le sort peut, avec sa réserve de magie puisqu'il s'agit de magie noir, nous attaquer à la dérober. Sans que l'on sache où se trouve l'opposant. Nous avons, grâce à la puissance magique de Potter supérieur à celui qui a jeté ce sort, réussi à briser cette dernière et nous sommes arrivés à la deuxième étape._

_Il fit une pause pensant que peut-être ils accepteraient qu'ils en parlent plus tard. Cependant, les deux Griffondors attendaient impatiemment la suite. Le blond reprit donc :_

_- Ensuite, la deuxième étape fait que nous somme dans le sort. Ce dernier peut alors se mouvoir et prendre n'importe quel apparence pour, si nous sommes plusieurs, nous forcer à nous entre-tuer. Mais, Potter a détruit cette représentation de Blaise. Maintenant, dernière étape, trouver la source du sort et la détruire. Il faut juste que nous évitions de nous séparer à ce moment._

_- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Ron._

_- Nous risquons d'échanger nos essences magiques, mais ceci n'est pas vraiment le pire qu'il puisse nous arriver._

_- Dobby avait vraiment l'air apeuré, réfléchit Harry._

_Le blond ne répondit rien et soupira. Il se releva et dit :_

_- Si nous sommes tués ici, nous ne mourrons pas, mais perdons toute notre magie et une partie de notre conscience. Une partie de notre âme en définitif._

_- Nous devenons fous, constata le roux._

_Le blond hocha la tête. Le brun se releva brutalement et se saisit du col de Draco._

_- Mais ça va pas de faire ça tout seul ? Tu t'imagines ce qui serait arrivé si nous n'étions pas venus t'aider !_

_- Laisse tomber Potter ! intervint une voix._

_Les trois adolescents tournèrent leur regard vers le propriétaire de cette dernière et découvrirent un Blaise tout sourire. Il se rapprocha d'eux, alors qu'ils pointaient tous leurs baguettes vers lui de peur d'une autre illusion, et déclara :_

_- Draco n'est qu'un Sang pur comme les autres, élevé pour devenir Mangemort qui a su ouvrir les yeux grâce à un moldu qui se révèle être un sorcier révolté contre ses origines. _

_Le blond baissa immédiatement sa baguette. Les deux autres en firent de même. Blaise reprit donc :_

_- Je disais. Potter, le jour où tu voudras raisonner Draco sur le fait d'arrêter de prendre des risques, il faudra que tu l'appliques toi-même ! il fit une courte pause et reprit : Enfin bref, merci de nous avoir sorti de cette illusion grotesque. J'ai trouvé l'origine du sort mais je me suis dit que notre indépendance magique était bien aussi !_

_Il leur dévoila un grand sourire et le blond soupira. Ils se dirigèrent vers une étrange lumière verte qui avait en fait la forme du collier de Blaise. Les deux Griffondors observèrent les deux Serpentards interrogateurs et Ron demanda : _

_- Et maintenant ?_

_- Maintenant, nous devons, ensemble, prononcer le même sort, afin de faire fusionner nos sorts pour le détruire, déclara Blaise._

_- Que choisissons-nous ? questionna le blond._

_Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Malfoy posa ses yeux sur les deux Griffondors._

_- Je veux dire, quels sorts de destruction connaissez-vous ?_

_- Reducto, proposa Ron._

_- Pas assez puissant, répondit le blond._

_- Confrindo._

_Tous se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier les regarda le fixer un certain temps et s'écria :_

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est juste surprenant que tu connaisses ce sort, répondit Blaise._

_- Bon, et bien à trois, coupa Draco._

_Les quatre adolescents se préparèrent visant l'objet. Draco fit le décompte :_

_- Un…deux…trois !_

_- « Confringo » s'exclamèrent Blaise, Draco et Harry. Ron, lui, se trompa et s'exclama : « Confingo »_

_Les sorts se fondirent pour ne former qu'un seul est unique jet de lumière qui vint atteindre le collier. Tout devint blanc._

Hermione était en pleine lecture lorsque les quatre adolescents reprirent connaissance :

- « Bien sûr, ce sort peut aussi être très bénéfique et créer des liens entre sorciers. Nous avons plusieurs exemples, le plus célèbre est celui de deux fondateurs de l'école Poudlard.

» C'est en effet en utilisant ce sort que Godric Griffondor et Salazard Serpentard, deux des plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre, toujours en conflit sur n'importe quel sujet, créèrent un lien magique entre eux. Ce lien les empêcha de s'éloigner de plus de cinq cent mètres l'un de l'autre. Mais il leur permit aussi de partager leur puissance magique ce qui leur permit avec l'aide des deux autres fondatrices de vaincre le mage noir de leur époque. Ce lien n'est cependant pas éternelle, il ne dura qu'une vingtaine d'année pour les deux fondateurs, mais ces années les obligèrent à fonder Poudlard.

» Ce lien dure en effet aussi longtemps que la divergence du choix du sort final entre les utilisateurs de ce sort est grande. Dans le cas où tous utilisent le même sort, il n'existe pas… »

- 'Mione ? l'interrompit Ron.

Tous se tournèrent vers le roux et découvrirent Harry se tenant la tête entre les mains et Blaise et Draco restant debout observant le roux étrangement. Le brun à la cicatrice fut celui qui brisa le silence que leur réveille avait mis en place :

- Vous n'auriez pas un truc contre le mal de tête ?

Molly se précipita sur le brun :

- Bien sûr mon chérie, tiens.

Elle lui tendit une petite fiole qu'il but d'une traite. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le blond. Tous les Weasley s'étaient rassemblés autour du roux qui leur assurait qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait bien toute sa tête. Arthur Weasley lui demanda tout de même :

- Lance un petit Wingardium Leviosa.

Son fils après avoir secoué lascivement la tête s'exécuta et tous furent rassurés lorsque la chaise visée s'éleva dans les airs. Harry continua de s'avancer vers le blond qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sirius l'arrêta cependant dans sa progression et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun en fut surpris mais heureux et lui rendit son étreinte :

- La prochaine fois, tu m'écoutes. Est-ce bien clair ? le sermonna son parrain.

Il hocha la tête et sourit dans le cou du Black. Severus se posta devant le blond et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Ceci fit bien rire Sirius qui, lorsqu'il le vit lâcha Harry, qui fut alors enlacé par sa meilleur amie, et explosa de rire.

- Qui a-t-il, sale chien crasseux ?

- Tu ressembles à une vraie grand-mère gâteuse à l'inspecter ainsi Servillus !

- Tu n'es pas mieux avec Potter, sac à puce !

Les deux adultes restèrent à s'insulter tandis que leurs filleuls respectifs s'éloignaient. Blaise déclara alors :

- Bon, il n'y a plus de danger d'être repéré maintenant ! Alors, je vais remonter…

- Non, le coupa Maugrey. Nous avons quelques petites choses à nous dire.

Les deux Serpentards soupirèrent et s'assirent à contrecœur à la table, l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Les enfants, remontez ! ordonna Molly.

Tous les Weasley excepté Ron s'exécutèrent. Ce dernier fut invité, trainé de force serait peut-être plus approprié, en tout cas, il s'installa à côté du basané. Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire. Harry fut aussi accordé à rester et il se posta à côté du blond. Sirius prit place en face de lui et avec regret Severus s'installa à ses côtés en face de son filleul. Molly et Arthur s'installèrent en bous de table. Remus s'assit à côté de Sirius et Maugrey resta posté devant la porte tandis que Nymphadora sortit de la maison. Hermione était restée dans la pièce.

- Miss Granger… commença Maugrey pour la prier de sortir mais elle le coupa.

- Ils sont tous les deux présents ! déclara-t-elle tout en désignant ses meilleurs amis. Il est hors de question que je reste encore à l'écart !

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et s'installa à côté d'Harry face à son ancien professeur de DFCM. Ce dernier hocha la tête et lui sourit. Maugrey grogna quelque chose mais dit tout de même :

- Bien, commençons.

- Tonks est allée chercher Pomfresh et Dumbledore, annonça Remus. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Molly reprit :

- Alors, que s'est-il passé après que vous aillez lancé le sort ?

- Comment connaissiez-vous un sort pareil ? s'écria alors le professeur de potion revenant à lui.

Les deux Serpentards haussèrent un sourcil étonné. Le blond prit la parole :

- Que tu ne le connaisses pas m'étonne plus.

- Ne joue pas à cela avec moi Draco !

- Mais, Professeur Snape, vous savez bien que c'est un sort que le seigneur des ténèbres veut que nous connaissions tous ! s'écria Blaise.

Tous l'observèrent surpris. Un silence pesant se mit en place et le basané sembla se rendre compte de son erreur. Sirius allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'une voix assez roc et pourtant douce s'exclama :

- Eh bien, M. Zabini, M. Malfoy, cela me surprend de vous trouver ici !

Tous se tournèrent vers le vieil homme à la longue barbe avec ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune qui leur souriaient.

- Professeur, le saluèrent toutes les personnes présentes sauf Maugrey qui s'avança vers lui.

- Albus.

- Alastor !

- Où sont mes patients ? demanda l'infermière qui se trouvait derrière le vieil homme.

Les quatre adolescents furent désignés. Ils furent alors examinés par la femme en tenue blanche qui marmonnait dans sa barbe des : « Pourquoi s'agit-il toujours de Potter ? » « Qu'ont-ils encore fait ces irresponsable ? » « Je ne m'étonne même plus de voir Potter et Malfoy venir me voir en même temps ! » « Et mes vacances alors ? » Elle termina son inspection en s'écriant :

- Ils n'ont rien.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Cependant, elle reprit.

- Leur corps et esprit n'ont rien. Un lien magique s'est cependant formé entre eux. Une sorte de mélange d'identité magique. J'ai retrouvé une empreinte de la puissance de M. Potter chez M. Malfoy, de M. Malfoy chez M. Weasley, de M. Weasley chez M. Zabini et de M. Zabini chez M. Potter.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux se rappelant que le dernier lien répertorié avait duré une vingtaine d'année. Voyant que tous l'écoutaient, Pomfresh reprit :

- Ce ne sont que d'infime partie, elles devraient disparaître d'ici deux ou trois mois.

Harry, Draco et Blaise foudroyèrent Ron du regard. Hermione le remarqua et s'exclama :

- Ron ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Mais rien 'Mione !

- Rien ? s'énerva le blond.

- Ron ! s'offusqua Harry.

- Bon, j'avoue mettre trompé de sort mais bon…

- Donc nous n'avions pas rêvé ? Tu as bien dit « Confingo » ?

Le roux hocha la tête avec culpabilité face à la remarque de Blaise. Ce dernier poussa un soupire de lassitude. Pomfresh ayant fini son rapport dit avant de repartir :

- Bien, je reviendrai dans environs une semaine pour voir l'état de ce lien. En attendant, il serait préférable que vous ne vous éloigniez pas trop !

Dumbledore sur ces paroles reprit :

- Bien, vous allez donc devoir rester ici pendant quelques mois, annonça le directeur de Poudlard.

- Mais, Professeur, l'interpella Hermione. Dans deux semaines c'est la rentrer.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Ils avaient tous un peu oublié.

- Nous ne retournerons pas à Poudlard. dirent les deux Serpentards avec assurance.

Le vieil homme les observa avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il annonça :

- Je comprends bien que votre situation est délicate. Vous avez fui de chez vous. Mais, n'oubliez pas que je suis le fondateur de l'Ordre du Pheonix ! Mes chers élèves, en sauvant la vie du survivant, en atterrissant chez Harry et en venant ici vous avez gagné la protection de l'ordre. Ainsi, à Poudlard, vos parents n'auront aucun droit sur vous. Vous serez en sécurité dans son enceinte !

- Et les vacances ? s'enquit Blaise. Nous sommes mineurs, s'ils veulent nous faire revenir nous ne pouvons aller contre leur volonté.

- Vous les passerez ici, vous avez à partir d'aujourd'hui un entrainement spécial qui vous empêche de revenir chez vous. Entrainement accordé à seulement quelques élèves et O-BLI-GA-TOIRE ! s'amusa le directeur.

Les deux Serpentards jaugèrent les arguments de leur professeur et acceptèrent.

- Très bien, mais, ce lien formé empêche que nous ne nous éloignons de trop, de combien exactement ? questionna le blond.

- Cela dépend des cas… répondit Dumbledore.

Le blond se leva alors et sortit de la pièce. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se retrouva à un mètre de la porte d'entrée, à quinze des trois autres victimes du lien. Alors qu'il franchissait le dernier pas, une douleur grandissante s'empara de tout son corps. Habitué à la douleur, il continua d'avancer. Cependant, il entendit un cri d'Harry :

- Revient tout de suite Malfoy !

Il se retourna pour voir qu'en effet, le survivant et le roux ainsi que Blaise soufraient tout autant que lui. Il fit immédiatement demi-tour. Il annonça alors qu'il se ré-assaillait :

- Seulement quinze mètres, c'est trop peu.

Tous ne comprirent pas où ils voulaient en venir, mais une jeune fille très perspicace et un vieux timbré hochèrent la tête. Hermione annonça :

- Vous n'aurez qu'à venir dans le dortoir des Griffondors, Harry ne peut décemment pas aller chez les Serpentards avec, désolé Malfoy, tous les Mangemorts qu'il doit sûrement y avoir.

Dumbledore hocha à chaque paroles ou presque de la jeune femme, consentant cette solution.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? se surprit le blond en haussant un sourcil. Tu as raison pour les Mangemorts. Mais, laissez-nous y réfléchir un peu. Venir chez les Griffondors ne sera pas de tout repos pour nous aussi.

Le directeur hocha la tête avec un léger sourire qui lui était bien spécifique.

- Bien, nous règlerons cela lors de la renter. En attendant vous vivez ici, je m'occupe de vos parents. Bien, sur ce, bon appétit !

Il s'en alla alors et en sortant de la maison transplana. Tous firent silence puis Molly déclara que Dumbledore était vraiment un homme très étrange. Elle disparut dans le cuisine laissant tous se petit monde seul. Les deux Serpentards disparurent dans leur chambre tandis qu'Hermione traita ses deux amis d'inconscients.

Severus décida de rentrer chez lui. La situation était claire et même s'il était réticent à laisser son filleul aux mains de cet imbécile de chien, il préférait avoir ce dernier loin de lui au plus grand bonheur du chien en question. Maugrey repartit à ses occupations d'auror en compagnie de Tonks.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le mère Weasley appela tous son petit monde pour manger. On expliqua la situation au reste de la famille Weasley. Ginny commenta alors :

- A quoi cela sert-il de nous congédier alors que vous nous dites tout après ?

Sirius rit et expliqua :

- On ne sait jamais si nous abordions quelque chose de plus… comment dire….

- Plus sanguinaire. Comprit la rousse.

Le propriétaire des lieux hocha la tête. Blaise sourit face à cela. Il fut heureux de remarquer que son dérapage avait été oublié. Face au grand sourire qu'affichait le brun, Harry se douta de quelque chose et renchérit :

- Tout à l'heur tu as dit que c'était une obligation de Voldemort que vous connaissiez ce sort…

Blaise perdit instantanément son sourire et devint un peu pâle. Il dit cependant :

- De quoi parles-tu Potter ? Vraiment, ce n'est pas comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrainait les enfants de ses plus fidèles Mangemort pour qu'ils prennent la relève et que, pour être à la hauteur de cela, nos parents nous enseignaient la magie noire ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire fier d'avoir réussi à s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Il avait fait des progrès en mensonges. Draco se frappa le front de sa paume de main. Il aurait été un autre être que Malfoy, il se serait ouvert le crâne sur cette table. Le basané était vraiment nul pour le mensonge. Alors que le brun ne lui avait posé qu'une question anodine il venait de tous révéler. Quel imbécile ! pensa le blond.

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Même Ron avait arrêté de manger, la fourchette suspendue en plein vol. Blaise sentit qu'il avait fait une erreur quelque part. Il réfléchit et finalement comprenant son erreur il dit :

- Mme Weasley, c'est vraiment délicieux, il est possible de ravoir de cette… purée de pois ?

Molly régit inconsciemment et dit :

- Appelle-moi Molly.

Elle lui tendit alors le plat et Blaise se resservit. Le silence devint pesant et étant le centre de l'intention il ne le supporta plus :

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? s'exclama Draco. C'est normal qu'ils soient choqués ! Blaise, tu ne sais vraiment pas tenir ta langue !

- Désolé…

Sirius fut le premier à reprendre contenance :

- Comment ça, _il_ vous entraine ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Blaise fit signe qu'il ne dirait plus rien. Malfoy décida de répondre :

- Eh bien, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a pour idée de former une armée forte, pour cela, tous les combattants sont les biens venus. Cependant, il attend de ses élèves un certain niveau…. Il n'y a pour l'instant que quatre personnes capables de suivre son entraînement : Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et moi. Cela est dû au fait que nos parents nous ont élevés dans l'optique que le Seigneur reviendrait. Ils n'en doutaient pas le moins du monde. Nous pensons tous que ce que fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres est juste…

Sous l'œil consterné de toute l'assemblée il rectifia :

- Enfin, nous l'avons tous pensées à un moment. Mais pour chacun, sauf Pansy. Un évènement a changé cela. Blaise et moi avons fui avec Théodore pour venir vivre chez les moldus.

- Parce que vous pensiez que cela est possible ? l'interrompit Harry.

- Même si là-bas, nous n'existons pas, James nous aurait hébergés le temps que nous nous faisions une place.

- Vous avez fui ! s'écria le survivant outré.

Le blond plongea ses yeux orageux dans ceux du brun un peu révolté.

- Entre l'entrainement à la torture des êtres qui te sont le plus cher et une vie de lâche, je choisis la vie de lâche.

- Draco ne voulait pas au départ, intervint Blaise. Il arrivait à…mais moi je n'ai pas pu. Je n'arrivais pas à lancer le sortilège de Doloris sur Draco…

Ce dernier se perdit dans ses pensées et son éternel sourire se délogea de sa place. Tous l'observèrent affolés et outrés de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Le basané se leva et baissa la tête. Il déclara :

- Je suis désolé Molly, je n'ai plus faim.

Il se retira alors et sortit pour rejoindre leur chambre. Draco, lui aussi, perdu dans ses pensées releva subitement la tête abordant toujours la même expression de supériorité. Plus personne n'osa aborder le sujet et tous retournèrent à leur diner. Le blond sortit de table peu après et retrouva le basané dans son lit, dormant. Il vit alors la chouette se loger dans le cou du brun. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, reprenant ses pensées sous le jet d'eau froide. Il l'avait dit. Il avait en parti confié ses tourments. Il n'y a pas à dire, ses vacances venaient grandement en aide au brun. Il poussa un soupire.

Il ressortit habillé d'un pyjama vert et croisa Potter en train de le fixer. Il le dévisageait. Il remarqua que le blond le fixait, alors il détourna le regard le rouge aux joues. Draco n'en tint pas compte et retourna dans sa chambre. Il observa quelques secondes la seconde porte de la pièce puis alla se coucher.

Peu de temps après, il n'entendit plus aucun bruit dans la maison. Il s'endormit quelques instants après, pour une trop courte nuit. En effet, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Harry gémissait dans son sommeil. Draco se leva furieux et se dirigea vers la porte menant à la chambre des deux Griffondors. C'était décidé, ce soir-là, le survivant allait mourir.

**_A SUIVRE..._**

**_Bien, alors j'espere que vous avez apprecie !_**

**_J'espere vraiment que vous me direz ce que vous en pensees ! _**


	7. Deux Serpentards et un souvenir, 1

**_Bien le bonjour,_**

**_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard._**

**_Ensuite, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien à J. K. Rowling !_**

**_Ensuite, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont postée une review ou/et mis cette fic en Alert ou en Favoris ! Cela m'encourage beaucoup alors merci du fond du coeur !_**

**_réponse :_**

**_Vincent Aguila : _**_Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que l'intrigue te plaise et j'avoue que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup mon Draco ! Bon, après tout, c'est moi qui l'est écrit comme ça, mais bon. Voilà, j'espère que tu __apprécieras cette suite ! Et merci encore pour ta review !_

**_Et, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

CHAPITRE 4 : DEUX SERPENTARDS ET UN SOUVENIR, PREMIERE PARTIE

Oui, il allait achever sa petite vie minable de survivant. Il en avait plus qu'assez, il tenait à son sommeil ! Il ouvrit donc assez doucement la porte et pénétra la pièce. Il passa devant le roux qui ronflait légèrement, la bouche ouverte. Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux. Puis s'approcha lentement du lit du brun afin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il découvrit le survivant emmitouflé dans sa couette. Il l'observa quelques instants sans ses lunettes, les sourcils froncés et une fine pellicule de sueur sur le front. Le brun arrêta de respirer un instant puis reprit son souffle. Sa respiration se fit alors saccadée comme si on empêchait l'air d'atteindre ses poumons. Draco le dévisagea un moment puis continua sa progression. Il tendit une main pour le saisir à la gorge.

Lentement, la main diaphane de Draco réfléchissant les rayons de la lune se rapprocha de la peau halée du cou du brun. Le blond vérifia que le meilleur ami de sa victime dormait profondément et les ronflements qui atteignirent ses oreilles le soulagèrent. Sa deuxième main se rapprocha elle de la bouche du brun afin d'étouffer ses cris.

Enfin, la main de Draco rentra en contact avec le cou du brun. A cet instant, le brun émit un cri étouffé. Le blond n'en tint pas compte, les yeux rouges et gonflés par le manque de sommeil. Ensuite, il resserra son emprise sur la gorge du brun. Mourir étranglé dans son sommeil était, selon Draco, une belle manière de finir sa vie. Il dévoila un léger sourire sadique quand un violant flache le prit.

_Un éclair vert. Un corps qui s'écroule. Un cri aigu mais pourtant grave._

Draco rouvrit les yeux et recula d'un pas lâchant ainsi sa future victime. Il dévisagea le brun qui commençait à retenir ses sanglots. Le blond essaya d'analyser sa découverte mais ne comprit pas cette soudaine image qui s'était imposée dans son cerveau. Il ne voyait pas d'où elle pouvait provenir. Puis le brun se manifesta :

- Non, ne tuez pas…

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il se rapprocha du brun et apposa de nouveau sa main sur la gorge d'Harry. Il se sentit pris d'un certain malaise et l'image revint, comme dans un rêve. Enfin, dans ce cas-là, plutôt un cauchemar.

_Un ordre venant d'un petit tissu. Cédric Diggory qui pointait sa baguette vers un homme incroyablement hideux. Un éclair vert. Le corps du Pouffsoufle qui s'envole et atterrit plus loin. Un cri déchirant. Potter qui se précipite vers le corps inanimé du blond. Potter qui retient ses sanglots. Tous ceci n'était que pour l'instant un enchaînement d'image que Draco analysait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Un homme qui plonge une sorte de bébé fripé et repoussant dans un chaudron. Et enfin, le Lord, LE Mage noir du moment : Voldemort devant un Harry emprisonné par une faux. _

Draco eut un mouvement de recul et de nouveau, il sortit du rêve de Potter. Il dévisagea le brun. Il repensait encore à la résurrection de son ennemi. Mais le blond fut persuadé que ce n'était pas cela qui angoissait et mettait Harry dans un état pareil. Le blond comprit alors : Harry culpabilisait. Enfin, c'était ce qui lui semblait. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien culpabiliser ? Rien n'était de sa faute. Personne n'aurait pu empêcher le retour du mage noir. Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris.

De nouveau, il se rapprocha du brun et apposa cette fois sa main sur son front ayant pour le moment oublié la raison de sa présence dans cette chambre. Il ne remarqua pas le visage d'Harry se détendre puisqu'une nouvelle image s'imposa à son esprit.

_Une prison. Draco tilta. Il ne se trouvait pas dans le souvenir ou rêve de Potter. C'était impossible, Potter n'était jamais allé dans les cachots du manoir Zabini. Un enfant en sanglot apparut alors. Le blond le reconnut immédiatement. Blaise, Blaise se tenait recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin d'une cellule de son propre manoir. Ce qui choqua le blond fut que le brun était jeune, beaucoup plus jeune. Bien avant qu'il ne le rencontre en fait. _

_Draco observa les alentours. Pour une fois, le rêve ne semblait pas vouloir changer incessamment. Il commença à réfléchir. Bon, il rentrait dans les rêves de Potter. D'accords. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Une partie de son essence magique était en lui de toute manière. Cette dernière devait lui accorder l'accès à son esprit inconsciemment ou peut être délibérément, afin qu'il l'aide, sûrement. Ce que Draco trouva vraiment stupide puisqu'il détestait le balafré. Mais bon, c'était le balafré en question, il ne fallait pas lui demander d'être légèrement intelligent. _

_Bref, ce qu'il trouvait étrange c'était qu'il se trouvait, maintenant dans le rêve de Blaise. Quoique…Potter ayant l'essence magique de Blaise. Lui aussi pouvait accéder à son esprit si Blaise le lui accordait et là, il observa le petit garçon attendant qu'on le sorte de sa prison, tout ce que le brun voulait était de l'aide. Donc, … _

_Le rêve changea de nouveau et Draco eut peur de voir apparaître un brin de la vie de Weasley. Ce qui n'arriva pas à son plus grand bonheur. Non, ce qu'il vit était un autre petit garçon brun, âgé sûrement du même âge que Blaise dans le rêve précédant. Ce petit garçon se trouvait en toute vraisemblance dans un placard à balais. Un petit vraiment petit placard. Une représentation de faiblesse de Potter lorsqu'il devait être au plus mal dans sa vie. De nouveau, il revit l'éclair vert et le corps de Diggory s'envoler._

_Draco observa le regard désemparé du Survivant . Comme si… Cette scène se repassa un grand nombre de fois. Plus Draco la voyait, plus il s'énervait. C'était bon, il avait compris ! Pas besoin de ressasser cela encore et encore. Potter était un abruti fini ! Cela se confirmait de jour en jour._

Il rompit la connexion en relâchant subitement le brun qu'il avait commencé à serrer inconsciemment. Il s'approcha une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux et saisit le brun par les deux épaules. Il commença alors à le secouer comme un prunier.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry se réveilla subitement, secoué comme pas permis par deux yeux gris orageux qui lui criaient il ne savait quoi. Quelques minutes lui fallurent pour comprendre que Malfoy se situait près de lui, le secouant de ses mains emprisonnant ses épaules. Quelques autres pour comprendre que ses cris étaient en fait des mots dits sur un ton colérique et pourtant assez calme et à un niveau sonore faible. Puis enfin, quelques autres pour comprendre ce que ces mots signifiaient.

- Espèce de crétin ! Balafré à la con atteint du complexe du Griffondor et complètement inconscient de sa stupidité plus que flagrante ! Potter, tu n'es qu'un triple imbécile surmonté d'un double crétin ayant élu domicile chez six abrutis…

Harry comprit donc que le blond l'insultait. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il était vers deux heures du matin et enfin que le blond se rapprochait dangereusement de lui le fusillant du regard. Puis, la colère monta et, faisant abstraction des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, il réussit à interrompre le blond :

- C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ?

Le blond parut vexé et, montant sur le lit se positionnant à califourchon sur le brun, il lui envoya un coup de poing sur la joue. Le brun le regarda choqué se redressant et se tenant sur les coudes. Le blond le tira vers lui en enserrant le col de sa chemise. Harry le regardait hagard. Draco décida alors de lui expliquer sa manière de penser :

- C'est plutôt ma question ! C'est quoi ton problème Potter ?

Bon alors là, le brun était paumé. Depuis quelques jours, les deux Serpentards avaient : remonté dans son estime, complétement changé par rapport à ce qu'il pensait d'eux, mais surtout, ils étaient devenus impossible à comprendre. Harry affichaient donc deux grand yeux ronds. Le blond reprit alors la parole.

- Potter, que tu souffres me fait, on peut le dire, assez plaisir, débuta Draco. Mais que tu m'empêches de dormir ça, je refuse. Surtout pour des imbécilités pareilles !

Harry tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui, il ne savait pas comment, dormait encore profondément. Il sentit une main lui tourner la tête de nouveau et son regard plongea dans celui du Serpentard. Draco le regardait le regard mauvais. Harry comprit alors que le blond parlait de son rêve et son regard s'assombrit. Draco le remarqua et reprit.

- Il est hors de question que le complexe du héros me pourrisse la vie ! Compris ? Alors, Potter, écoute-moi bien ! Diggory est mort. Voldemort est revenu. Cédric a été tué par face de serpent. Et rien n'est de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais rien faire !

Harry le regarda confus. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir ça ? Et puis, pourquoi le croirait-il ?

- Putain Potter ! Que crois-tu qu'un adolescent inexpérimenté de même pas 15 ans aurait pu faire contre 6 Mangemorts âgés de plus de 40 ans chacun, entrainés et expérimentés dans l'art du combat et le mage noir par excellence contre qui personne n'a jamais rien pu faire ? Je veux bien que tu sois un Griffondor et le Survivant, mais tu n'es pas immortel et invincible !

Le brun l'observa étrangement. Draco ne sut pas ce qu'il avait dit pour faire réagir Potter et ne comprenait pas sa réaction mais il poursuivit.

- Ensuite, tu n'as pas à croire que tu dois toujours sauvé tout le monde. Tu as juste une mission : tuer un cinglé. Il n'a jamais été dit que tu devais aider la veuve et l'orphelin. Alors, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Diggory est mort. Et si cela te ronge tellement le cerveau et concentre le peu de réflexion que ton organisme te permet, alors tu n'as juste qu'à devenir plus fort et ainsi cela ne se reproduira pas ! Et puis, il faut que tu t'y habitues. Ce ne sera pas toujours tout blanc, c'est la guerre merde ! Des personnes auxquels tu tiens vont mourir, c'est obligé !

- Mais j'aurais au moins pu…

Le blond posa sa main sur sa bouche l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Ne dit pas de connerie. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire ! Diggory était âgé de 18 ans. Il était plus expérimenté que toi, il devait pouvoir se protéger. Il n'était pas un imbécile. Soit heureux d'être en vie Potter ! Imagine ce qui se serait passé si tu t'étais interposé ? Tu serais mort et tous auraient perdu espoir. Toi en vie, même si cela me rebute, l'espoir survit !

- Mais…

- Potter ! le coupa le blond. Pas de mais, ce qui s'est passé est du passé, comme cela l'indique. C'est un évènement passé et tu ne peux revenir en arrière. Alors tu…

Le brun pausa sa main sur la bouche de Draco qui s'indigna de ce geste mais ne se dégagea pas. Il remarqua en effet que le cerveau de Potter s'était mis en marche. Ce qui était assez surprenant en soit. Il attendit donc que le brun le relâche. En effet, de peur de se recevoir un autre coup, Potter lui avait saisi le bras et ne le lâchait plus. Draco repartit dans ses pensées pensant au rêve de Blaise. Il ne se rendit pas compte que la seconde main d'Harry s'était déplacée de sa bouche à son cou. Il se sentit tiré en avant et son menton se heurta à l'épaule du brun.

- Potter ? appela-t-il surpris.

Le brun ne répondit rien. Le blond se crispa lorsqu'il sentit la deuxième main du survivant relâcher son bras pour venir se nicher dans le creux de son dos. Draco voulut le faire le lâcher mais il remarqua que le brun avait niché sa tête dans son cou et que son abdomen se soulevait et s'abaissait de manière irrégulière. Super ! Le survivant sanglotait dans son cou. Le blond ne bougea tout de même pas et ne fit aucune remarque. Potter lui apparut alors comme Blaise. Il décida donc, dans son grand magnanisme, de penser que celui qui le serrait assez fortement n'était pas son ennemi de Griffondor mais son ami de Serpentard.

Cependant, il n'était pas vraiment dans une position dite confortable. Il se déplaça donc sur le côté entrainant avec lui le brun qui ne voulait plus le lâcher. Ce fut ainsi, allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, que le survivant, enserrant fortement le blond, le collant contre lui, sa tête nichée dans le cou de Draco, ferma les yeux espérant s'endormir. Le blond referma finalement un bras autour de la taille de brun et nicha sa deuxième main dans les cheveux corbeaux d'Harry. Il caressa doucement la tête du brun.

Il entendit la respiration de Harry se faire de plus en plus calme et régulière. Il en déduisit ainsi que le brun s'était endormi. Draco en profita pour réfléchir un peu. Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans cette chambre déjà ? Ah oui ! Il voulait le tuer. Bon, son plan ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme il l'avait voulu. La prochaine fois peut-être. Ensuite, pourquoi Potter avait-il réagit ainsi ? Cela était un mystère. Le blond entendant un léger ronflement provenir du brun comprit qu'il s'était endormis et se dit que c'était le moment opportun pour repartir.

Cependant, il avait beau bouger dans tous les sens. Rien n'y faisait, le brun refusait de le lâcher. Draco soupira. Il voyait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son meilleur ami dans ce lit avec lui. Blaise était plus petit et moins musclé aussi. Généralement, c'était lui qui le prenait dans ses bras et pas l'inverse. Ce fut pourquoi ça décision de mixer Blaise et Potter fut détruite. Il se rendit bien compte qu'il réconfortait Potter et se fut un autre sujet de réflexion. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de réconforter Potter ? …. Bon, ce n'était pas bien important.

Il remarqua que les battements de cœur du brun étaient assez soporifiques et détendant. Ce fut pourquoi il s'endormit facilement.

Ron eut un grand choque le lendemain matin. Premièrement, le brun ne l'avait pas réveillé dans un grand hurlement comme à son habitude. Ensuite, le brun avait l'air de dormir paisiblement et profondément. Et surtout, le brun dormait enlaçant fortement le blond, pire salopard de Serpentard. Le roux observa les yeux écarquillés ce spectacle puis la porte ouverte sur le brun Serpentard puis encore le blond et le brun et enfin la porte ouverte. Ok. Il devait aller chercher Hermione. Il sortit de la pièce et s'éloigna. 15 mètres plus tard, une violente douleur le prit et il laissa échapper un léger cri. Trois autres cris retentirent qui purent se comprendre comme :

- Ron revient ! / La belette ramène toi ! / Putain de Weasley à la con !

Trois regards le fusillèrent lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre.

- Tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge ou tu es tellement con que tu as oublié notre situation ? questionna le blond se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Comme réveille, on faisait mieux qu'une douleur immense lui enserrant le cœur et le corps. Il remarqua alors que tous avaient tournés leurs regards vers lui. Le survivant le dévisagea puis remarqua qu'il était techniquement impossible pour Malfoy de s'éloigner puisqu'il lui enserrait toujours la taille. Le blond n'en parut pas dégouté ou vexé. Il le relâcha et Draco s'éloigna pour retourner dans sa chambre à côté de Blaise qui le dévisageait un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Les deux Griffondors les regardèrent surpris et le blond referma la porte. Il déclara alors à son ami avant qu'il n'ait dit quoi que ce soit :

- Aucune réflexion, aucune question. Compris ?

Le brun hocha la tête son sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres. Le blond sentit que Blaise se fichait de lui mais se contenta de cette réponse.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ron dévisageait encore cette dernière. Harry soupira alors et se releva, sortant ainsi de son lit. Le roux tourna alors sa tête et posa son regard sur son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry releva la main lui faisant signe de se terre.

- Ne pose aucune question, à vrai dire, je ne comprends pas vraiment la raison de sa venue hier. En toute vraisemblance, il était venu parce que je l'empêchais de dormir. Finalement, il m'a empêché de crier à cause de mon cauchemar…Enfin, voilà…

- Mais enfin Harry, Malfoy…

- Ron, s'il te plait !

Le roux hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais au moins, Harry avait tenté une explication. Les deux Griffondors s'habillèrent et sortirent pour se poster devant la chambre des deux Serpentards. Quelques secondes plus tard, ces deux derniers sortirent et ils descendirent ensembles dans la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la salle, un silence pesant se mit en place. Molly le brisa alors leur servant joyeusement le petit déjeuner. Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre adolescents entamèrent leur premier repas de la journée remarquant que personne n'était présent dans la pièce, ce qui était assez surprenant sachant le nombre de personne vivant dans cette maison. Molly revint alors et s'exclama :

- Bien, à cause de votre nouvelle situation et lien, engagea-t-elle, de nombreux changement vont s'opérés pour les semaines à venir. Premièrement, vous allez tous vivre avec Sirius et Hermione jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire ici. Hermione ayant bien insisté pour ne pas être séparée de vous les garçons.

Les deux concernés esquissèrent un sourire ravis de cette nouvelle.

- Mais, il n'y aurait que vous six dans cette maison. L'Ordre a décidé d'emménagé le QG au Terrier, ainsi, nous rentrons tous à la maison. Ensuite, comme vous ne pouvez-vous éloigner de plus de 15 mètres et que la douleur est immense, pour éviter les éloignements accidentels, vous serez tous reliés par une chaine pour que celle-ci ne puisse vous éloigner de plus de 14.5 mètres puisque la longueur mesurée était approximative.

Le silence revint en intensité et Molly voyant les expressions de pure détresse des adolescents s'obligea un chaleureux sourire et continua :

- C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui tes frères, ta sœur et ton père ne sont pas là, ils sont à la maison pour le réaménagement, dit-elle à Ron, puis elle reprit pour tous : Je vous apposerais les colliers cet après-midi.

Voilà, elle avait catapulté la bombe d'Hiroshima dans la salle à manger. Elle se dit que c'était le bon moment pour partir face aux regards de désespoir et meurtriers que lui lançaient les quatre garçons. Elle repartit donc dans sa cuisine laissant les quatre adolescents dans un silence de plomb. C'était une tellement bonne matinée ! Ron se demanda si un suicide dès maintenant ne serait pas une bonne idée cependant il fut retenu car Hermione arriva alors et détendit grandement l'atmosphère.

- Bonjours ! Vous avez bien dormi les garçons ?

Ron bredouilla un ''oui'' inaudible et Harry la tête dans son assiette acquiesça. Draco ne se sentit pas concerné par la question et Blaise décida alors d'intervenir :

- Ça pour bien dormir, il a bien dormi.

La brunette le dévisagea et Draco lui frappa les côtes. Le basané s'excusa et décida que sa tasse de café était bien intéressante aujourd'hui.

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? s'enquit la Griffondore.

- Rien, coupa le blond.

Son intention se refixa sur sa tartine et Hermione observa Harry. Ce dernier fusillait du regard Zabini. Elle décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre en colère son ami et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils petit-déjeunèrent en paix jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une tornade brune.

Cette dernière se prénommait Sirius Black. Il arriva donc en courant, il se stoppa net devant le blond et le brun. Puis se rappelant du pourquoi du comment, décida de se calmer. Il se précipita alors dans les cuisines où Molly se trouvait. On entendit quelques chuchotements et un cri plus fort :

- QUOI ?

Elle sortit alors immédiatement et se plaça devant le roux.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?

Le roux leva un sourcil étonné et une expression de pure incompréhension apparut sur son visage.

- Faire quoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Cela ne t'avait donc pas suffi en deuxième année ? Tu t'es de nouveau occupé de la voiture de ton père !

- Pardon ?

- Oh ! Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Ce n'était ni Fred ni Gorge, j'étais avec eux lorsque cela s'est produit ! Ronald, je veux une explication tout de suite !

Le roux affichait de grands yeux ronds. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! Depuis quand on l'accusait de chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ?

- Comment ?

- Hier, matin ! Tu as utilisé la voiture de ton père et de nouveau, eut un accident !

- Non ! se ressaisit le roux.

Sa mère affichait un air profondément contrariée. De toutes évidences, elle ne le croyait pas. Harry en meilleur meilleur ami décida d'intervenir en faveur du roux :

- Molly, je n'ai pas quitté Ron de toute la journée hier. Il n'a jamais fait ça !

Molly l'observa étonnée.

- Harry chérie, es-tu sûr de toi ?

Le brun acquiesça avec force et Sirius remarqua alors l'air embarrassé du Serpentard de couleur. Il leva un sourcil surpris et, tandis que Molly réfléchissait à un autre coupable potentiel, car à part ses fils elle ne voyait pas, demanda :

- M. Zabini ? C'est ça ?

Le brun hocha la tête très mal à l'aise, alors que tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le blond observa son ami quelques secondes et comprit. De nouveau, son éducation aristocratique le retint de s'écraser le front sur la table. Il fusilla son ami du regard et s'écria :

- Tu n'en manques pas une !

- Mais…voulu se défendre le basané.

- ''Il. Est. Hors. De. Question. Que. Je. Monte. Dans. Un. De. Ces. Engins.'' N'étais-je pas assez clair ?

- Mais si c'est moi qui…

- HORS DE QUESTION ! s'époumona le blond.

Ce fut à cet instant que la lumière éclaira le cerveau de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce sur l'identité du coupable. Molly allait dire quelques choses lorsque le basané s'adressa à elle :

- Je suis vraiment navré, Mme… Molly, se reprit-il. Je voulais juste… Non, je n'avais aucun droit de faire cela, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses et j'essayerai de réparer votre automobile.

Molly légèrement choquée et confuse ne sut quoi répondre et hocha la tête. Sirius, voyant le regard furieux de son cousin tardant sur son ami, rit sous cape. Il décida qu'embêter son cousin devait être très intéressant et donc qu'aider son ami à apprendre à conduire, obligeant ainsi le blond à monter dans la voiture à cause de leur lien, serait très divertissant. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le roux s'offusqua alors :

- Quelqu'un abime la voiture et c'est moi qu'on accuse ?!

- Je suis navré mon chérie, s'excusa Molly. C'était tellement improbable que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que… D'ailleurs, s'arrêta-t-elle, comment as-tu fait pour sortir de la maison ?

Le brun s'enfonça d'autant plus sur sa chaise. Le blond se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. Sirius redevint des plus sérieux. Les trois Griffondors oublièrent tout le reste et fixèrent intensément le brun.

Décidément, il n'en ratait pas une. Blaise soupira un coup et débita très rapidement :

- Jeconnaisunpassagesecretnonp rotégéparlamagie.

- Pardon ? Et avec le décodeur ça donne quoi ? intervint Ron.

- Je connais un passage secret non protégé par la magie.

Un gros blanc s'installa. Plusieurs questions fusèrent en même temps et les deux Serpentards se retrouvèrent agressés auditivement. Décidément, ce n'était par leur jour. Une question transperça tout de même :

- Comment ?

C'était Harry qui avait posé cette interrogation. Le basané se dit que commencer par cela serait une bonne idée et il débuta son récit :

- Au début des vacances, nous nous trouvions chez James.

Un grand silence se mit en place et une connexion rapide se fit dans les neurones de Sirius. Il comprit qu'être Black accordait beaucoup de connaissance sur le reste de la famille Black. Que celui-ci connaisse des passages secrets ne l'étonna donc guère.

- Ce dernier habite chez son grand-père. En farfouillant un peu pour ranger et parce que je m'ennuyais seul dans cette grande maison, j'ai découvert un certain nombre de plan d'ancienne maison des Blacks. Je les ai étudiés et lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul ici, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de mettre à profit ces plans et tous les passages secrets qu'ils mentionnaient. Apparemment, vous ne le connaissiez pas puisqu'il n'était pas protégé. J'ai pu sortir et rentrer comme je le voulais. Après, j'ai vu la voiture et… Je suis vraiment désolé !

Molly craqua devant la moue coupable qu'affichait le brun et le rassura alors :

- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu la répares, c'est l'essentiel !

- Alors si c'est moi c'est la fin du monde ! Mais si c'est ce Serpentard de malheur tout va bien ?! s'offusqua le roux qui se sentit légèrement trahi par sa famille.

- Ron ! s'écria Hermione.

- Non Herm' ! Il y a des limites tout de même ! Je veux bien les supporter, mais je refuse ça !

Sa mère ne sut quoi dire. Elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi son fils réagissait comme cela, mais elle n'avait pu faire autrement face à l'expression adorable de cet ennemi potentiel.

- Ce ne sont pas nos ennemis, Ronald ! intervint Sirius.

Le roux ne répondit rien mais la colère s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau. Tous étaient contre lui. Il lança un regard d'appel au soutient à ces deux amis mais aucun ne se manifesta. Finalement, ce fut en la personne de Draco Malfoy que Ron put, à son plus grand désarroi, compter :

- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas vos ennemis comme vous semblez si bien le penser. Mais nous ne sommes pas non-plus vos alliés. A la première occasion, nous partirons. Et ce que nous ferons après pourrait bien nous amener à combattre contre vous dans cette guerre.

Le blond marqua une courte pause sous le regard choqué de toutes les personnes présentes, y compris Blaise. Draco lui lança un regard sérieux et le basané hocha la tête. Ce regard il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Cela remontait à maintenant trois mois. C'était vrai, le blond allait peut-être devenir leur ennemi. Il avait oublié sa situation. Oui, il avait oublié la situation de Draco depuis qu'il avait enfin trouvé un semblant de bonheur ces derniers mois. Lui, le blond, son meilleur ami, avait encore sa famille là-bas.

Même si le blond ne lui avait jamais dis, sa famille comptait beaucoup pour lui. Plus sa mère que son père sûrement, mais s'il devait se sacrifier pour ce dernier, il le ferait sans hésiter. Et ça, le basané le savait. Il l'avait bien compris. Tous dépendaient de cela en fait. De son père. Le père de Draco allait jouer un tournant décisif dans la vie de son fils, sans le savoir bien évidement. Mais le blond l'aimait aussi, c'était pourquoi il s'était éloigné de la guerre un certain temps pour l'accompagner. Mais il allait y retourner. Il n'y échapperait pas. Il le lui avait dit, il avait été clair depuis le début et il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Flash Back

_Blaise était dans sa cellule. ''Sa'' cellule qui en fait était devenu sa chambre. Cela avait toujours été comme ça. Il passait tout son temps libre dans la cellule numéro 4 de son propre manoir. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas seul. En face de lui se trouvait un jeune homme blond, de son âge. Blaise dévisagea l'importun. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Draco faisait dans sa cellule, comment il était entré en fait. Mais il n'était pas seul non plus. Il y avait aussi Théodore. Lui, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais le peu qu'il en avait vu, sadique et tortionnaire envers Pansy, il ne l'avait pas apprécié. Non,il ne supportait pas les gens comme le brun, heureux et riant face à la torture d'être proche. Il haïssait sûrement Nott._

**_A suivre..._**

**_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensée !_**

**_La suite dans peu de temps, je ne suis pas sadique (ou pas trop ^^)_**


	8. Deux Serpentards et un souvenir, 2

**_Bonjour,_**

**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (excepté James), ils sont à J. K. Rowling !_**

**_Bien, alors je tiens à remercier tout ceux ou celles qui ont posté une review, mis cette fic en favoris et/ou en alert. Ou tous simplement lu et aimé !_**

**_Cette fic est un HPDM ou DMPH ( j'ai pas encore décidé, mais donné vos avis !) mais aussi un BZRW ou RWBZ (là aussi, je ne sais pas) comme vous l'avez deviné. Et comme, je vous l'ai fait remarquer, je ne sais pas trop de quelle manière l'aborder. Il y aura bien sur d'autre couple._**

**_Je croyais l'avoir précisé avant, mais je le redit au cas où ! _**

**_De plus, je pense que le rating va évoluer, peut-être vais-je me lancer dans le lemon... j'en suis encore loin, j'ai le temps de réfléchir. Mais votre avis contera si vous me le donnez !_**

**_Donc, j'ai fini mon blabla ! _****_Voici la suite._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

CHAPITRE 4 : DEUX SERPENTARD ET UN SOUVENIR, DEUXIEME PARTIE

_Il se recula légèrement. Toutes les personnes pénétrant sa cellule n'étaient habituellement pas là pour discuter, plutôt, elles ne pouvaient pas être là pour cela. Il pensait que le blond était son ami. Il l'avait tellement espéré en fait. Il ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Il se sentait détruis, trahis. Finalement le blond était comme tous les autres, menteurs et sadiques. Il aimait faire du mal. Encore son camarade Nott, il s'y était attendu, mais pas Draco. Pas le Malfoy qu'il connaissait. _

_Le blond avança sa main mais Blaise le frappa alors. Malfoy sembla comprendre et il mit ses deux mains devant lui bien en évidence, comme le jour de leur rencontre. Le blond agissait comme s'il était un animal blessé. Mais c'était ce qu'il était. Un animal féroce blessé au cœur qui attendait de l'être au corps puisqu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il s'agenouilla le regard fixé dans le sien en signe d'apaisement. Blaise plongea son regard dans celui du blond et comprit. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Son ami était là pour lui, pour l'être qu'il était. Pour le garçon, pas seulement pour le jouet. _

_« Une loque humaine, voici à quoi tu ressembles. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois au mieux de ta forme. » commenta Nott._

_Blaise le dévisagea et lui lança un regard de pure haine. _

_« La ferme Théo ! » coupa le blond._

_Draco reporta son attention sur Blaise. Le brun s'avança alors vers le jeune basané. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard et Théo lui sourit. Un sourire amical, voir tendre. Blaise écarquilla grandement les yeux, surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le brun soit capable d'une telle expression._

_« Il n'y a pas à dire, je ne regrette pas ma décision ! » lança joyeusement Nott._

_« On a compris, roi des menteurs, tu le répètes depuis que nous sommes arrivés. »_

_« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un super acteur que je suis le roi ! » s'offusqua Théo._

_Blaise écoutait cet échange en silence. Le brun lui apparaissait sous un autre jour. Plus jovial et souriant. Comme s'il n'était pas capable de faire du mal. Ceci dérouta le basané qui l'observait comme un extraterrestre. _

_« Trèves de bavardages, » coupa le blond en levant les yeux aux ciels. « Tu te souviens de ta proposition ? » reprit-il en s'adressant à Blaise._

_Le basané fut surpris puis ferma les yeux un instant. Oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il lui avait proposé de s'échapper. De s'enfuir dans le monde moldu. De s'y cacher jusqu'à ce que Potter vainc ou jusqu'à la mort s'il s'agissait du Lord noir. Blaise hocha la tête. Il aurait bien lancé une petite blague comme à son habitude, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit à cela._

_« Eh bien, fait tes bagages, nous partons pour le monde moldu ! » s'écria Nott._

_Blaise le dévisagea et Draco acquiesça. Le brun continua :_

_« Pour tout dire, je ne suis pas du tout comme je semble l'être lors des entrainements. Torturer Pansy me déchire le cœur même si elle prend un malin plaisir, réel, à le faire. J'ai moi aussi proposé à Draco de s'enfuir. » avoua-t-il. « Et il a gentiment accepté ! »_

_Le blond hocha la tête. Ils lui expliquèrent comment ils allaient s'évader. Blaise découvrit une autre facette du fils Nott. Celle douce, tendre et comique, le vrai lui en toute vraisemblance et il l'apprécia beaucoup plus. Puis le blond les fit s'asseoir et imposa une condition, irrévocable. _

_« Dès que vous serez en sécurité, je partirai. »_

_Ils voulurent protester mais Draco les en empêcha et continua :_

_« Je n'échapperai pas à cette guerre, je le sais. Ma famille n'est pas comme la vôtre. Je les aime et quoi que j'en pense certaines fois, je ne les laisserai pas mourir si je peux agir. Je ne sais juste pas dans quel camp je serais. »_

_De nouveau, ils voulurent dire qu'il ne pouvait être qu'avec Potter, et qu'il avait le choix. Mais il poursuivit les arrêtant ainsi :_

_« Cela ne me changera pas. La guerre ne me changera pas. J'en souffrirai peut-être. Mais moins que vous deux. » _

_Il fit une courte pause et, s'adressant à Théodore, reprit :_

_« Ta mère t'aime et t'a élevé avec plus d'amour que n'importe quel sang-pur. Elle t'aidera à t'évader et à tous nous évader. J'en suis sûr. Elle est comme toi, une très bonne actrice, elle ne se fera pas prendre, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour elle. Alors, tu aurais pu faire ce que tu veux. Tu as décidé de partir dans le monde moldu et tu as raison. Car je pense que de n'importe quel côté, avec ton talent d'acteur, tu ne te serais fait que peu d'allié. Et tu aurais changé à jamais, ne révélant jamais ta vraie personnalité. Tu aurais ainsi souffert plus que je ne le ferai, enfermé dans ton cocon de mensonge. » _

_Théodore déglutit. Draco avait raison et il le savait. Le brun hocha la tête. Le blond était en train de leur expliquer pourquoi ils, Théodore et Blaise, ne pouvaient pas s'impliquer dans cette guerre à ses côtés. Malfoy s'éclaircit la voix et reprit fixant cette fois le basané :_

_« Par contre, toi, elle te changera à jamais surtout si tu restes dans le camp du mage noir. Tu perdras le peu d'humanité que tu as acquis à Poudlard. Le peu de joie que tu as en notre compagnie parfois. Mais si tu restes, tu ne pourras pas échapper à cette destinée. C'est pourquoi, je souhaite que tu ne la vives pas. Je vais vous aider à rejoindre le monde moldu. Mais plus, je vais vous aider à y vivre. » _

_Il marqua une courte pause. Son regard se fixa sur ses deux amis qui le fixaient tristement, et il déclara :_

_« Blaise, Théo, lorsque je ne serais plus avec vous, ce sera lorsque vous serez en sécurité. C'est pourquoi, je dois vous parler de quelqu'un.»_

Fin Flash Back.

Oui, Draco allait sûrement retourner du côté du mage noir, enfin il espérait surtout que le blond puisse rester aux côtés de l'Ordre. Cependant, cela, Blaise en doutait fortement, le père Malfoy ne voudrait jamais se cacher et rejoindre les traîtres à leurs sangs. Le basané expira fortement et déclara à son tour :

- Ne nous faites pas confiance, cela vaudra mieux pour vous…

Les cinq Griffondors présents les dévisagèrent un long moment. Molly lança alors un regard compatissant sur les deux adolescents. Un regard rempli d'amour. Non, elle ne suivrait pas leur avertissement. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Ils étaient tellement sincères. Son instinct maternelle avait repris le dessus et tout ce qu'elle pensait était : ''Je dois protéger et aider ses enfants''. Elle avait dorénavant, selon elle, deux nouveaux fils qu'elle allait devoir amadouer.

Personne ne réagit à ces paroles. Le silence pesant se dit qu'aujourd'hui il était souvent présent dans cette salle à manger même s'il n'aimait pas sortir de son profond sommeil souvent. Ce fut pourquoi, il fut heureux de se retirer lorsque le rire de Sirius se propagea.

Tous tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui, aussi surpris qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Le brun les observa se retenant de rire trop fortement, mais, plongeant son regard dans ceux des deux Serpentards son rire redoubla. Draco confirma ses premières suppositions, son grand cousin était complétement stupide. Le grand brun commença à ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer son fou-rire mais il utilisa son effort pour respirer profondément et tenter de se calmer. Ceci en vain bien sûr puisqu'il se plia en deux.

Harry observa son parrain choqué. Les paroles des deux Serpentards l'avaient profondément affecté. Depuis sa rencontre avec eux dans le monde moldu, l'idée que les deux adolescents étaient encore ses réels ennemis dans la guerre lui était devenue absurde. Les deux Serpentards n'étaient pas comme les autres, ceux prédestinés à être Mangemorts. Ils avaient dans leur yeux quelques choses qui empêchait Harry de les voir ainsi, de les voir comme les prochains suppôts de Voldemort. Bien qu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait découvert cela que ces vacances. Si cela ne s'était pas produit il aurait continué à les penser Mangemorts. Enfin, surtout s'il ne les avait pas vus en compagnie de James, remarqua-t-il en les fixant.

Sirius se reprit alors et fixant son regard dans celui du blond déclara :

- Eh bien, nous n'aurons qu'à ne pas vous laissez partir !

Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent encore plus surpris. L'ex-prisonnier avait de grave séquelle de son séjour en prison. Draco le dévisagea et s'empressa de rajouter :

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous garder avec vous infiniment…

- Draco, le coupa Sirius. Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris. Vous ne serez jamais nos ennemis car nous ferons en sorte que cela ne se produise jamais.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait, en effet, pas bien compris ce que son grand cousin insinuait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Blaise qui dévoila un grand sourire. Sirius Black était de toute évidence quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à sauver le blond. Même si le concerné ne ressentait pas ce besoin, Draco avait besoin d'aide plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais Blaise trouvait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en la famille Black en générale. Quoi que, Bellatrix était une exception qu'il valait mieux ne pas oublier et confondre avec le reste de sa famille.

Le blond ne répondit rien face à ce regard sûr de lui et sérieux que lui envoyait le Black. Sirius esquissa un sourire vainqueur, lança un regard entendu au basané et se tourna vers les trois adolescents.

- Bien, maintenant que ce problème de voiture est réglé, que diriez-vous de m'aider à rendre ce manoir plus vivable.

- Ce serait avec plaisir Sirius, répondit Molly. Mais je dois aller au Terrier.

- Je comprends, acquiesça l'adulte. Et vous les enfants ?

Le roux ne réagit pas, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il hocha cependant la tête entrainé par ses deux amis qui acquiesçaient joyeusement.

Ils sortirent de la salle à manger pour se diriger vers le salon n°1, comme le nommait le propriétaire des lieus. La pièce était recouverte d'une couche épaisse de poussière datant de 14 ans maintenant.

Très rapidement, les taches furent réparties. Sirius s'occupait de remballer les souvenirs familiaux qui n'avaient pas délogé de leur place durant son absence. Hermione, Ron et Harry, eux, s'étaient attaqués au nettoyage dans son ensemble. Blaise avait trouvé intéressant de farfouiller un peu dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black recouvrant tout un mur de la pièce, en profitant ainsi pour ranger les livres de manière organisée. Le seul qui n'avait esquissé le moindre geste était le blond. Ce dernier avait finalement décidé de s'assoir sur un canapé assez vieux mais en bon état et dépoussiéré pour lire un ouvrage qu'il avait transporté avec lui depuis sa sortie de la chambre.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence ponctué de bruits de frottements, de déplacement d'air,… Sirus sortit alors un sac rempli d'objet inutile, selon le propriétaire de la demeure, sur le dos. Cependant, ce dernier se perça et tout son contenu se vida sur le sol alors qu'il se situait dans la cuisine, dans un orchestre de timbales et de cancaneries.

A l'entente du bruit, Hermione et Harry s'écrièrent tout en se rapprochant de la porte :

- Sirus, tout va bien ?

- Ouai, ouai. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! répondit l'adulte tout en rouspétant contre ses satanés sacs de merde qui ne servaient vraiment à rien et tous ces objets magiques inutiles à la con.

En bref, Sirus était calme et détendu utilisant un vocabulaire fleurie pour décrire sa situation. Hermione, Harry et Blaise rirent légèrement de ce monologue tandis que Draco murmura :

- Et dire que c'est mon grand cousin, quelle disgrâce…

Cette remarque relança l'hilarité. Cependant, Ron n'y participa pas. Le roux était en effet toujours dans ses pensées, ce que ses amis remarquèrent. Finalement, Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus et entrainèrent leur ami à l'écart. Se tenant tous trois éloignés des deux Serpentards, faisant semblant de nettoyer l'armoire marquant la fin de la bibliothèque, Harry passa sa main devant le regard perdu du roux. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Ce fut à ce moment qu'enfin, la jeune brunette demanda :

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le fils Weasley sortit enfin de ses longues réflexions. Il posa un regard un peu désorienté sur sa meilleure amie. Cela déstabilisa et inquiéta les deux autres Griffondors. Harry intervint alors :

- Ron ? Tout va bien ?

Le roux ne répondit toujours pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ne répondant pas à la question qui lui était posé demanda :

- Vous croyez qu'il est possible de voir les pensées d'autres personnes ?

La question plongea le groupe dans un grand silence. Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit à tourner à plus de 200 à la seconde et risqua une surchauffe lorsqu'Harry questionna :

- Toi aussi tu as vu cette scène étrange dans la salle à manger alors que Malfoy et Zabini défendaient ne pas être de notre côté.

La brune tourna la tête vers le brun, une expression de pur étonnement sur le visage. Ron observa longuement le Survivant et finalement hocha la tête. Leur amie intervint alors, brisant l'échange silencieux s'étant créé entre les deux garçons.

- De quelle scène parlez-vous ?

Les deux Griffondors firent une courte pause et Harry décida de répondre :

- Au départ, je croyais que ce n'était que le souvenir du rêve étrange que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Mais en y repensant, certains détails étaient différents tout à l'heure.

Le jeune fille hocha la tête et fixa son ami pour l'inciter à continuer le plus rapidement possible.

- J'ai vu un garçon brun, très jeune ou peut-être plus âgé que je ne le pensais. Dans une cellule poussiéreuse et à la propriété sanitaire des plus déplorable. Il était très amoché, recouvert de blessures plus ou moins ressentes, habillé de la même manière qu'un elfe de maison. Il ne semblait pas respirer, ne pas être en vie, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, les bras autours de ses derniers les resserrant contre lui et la tête enfoncée dans le trou que formait le cercle de ses bras.

La brune l'observa choquée et attristée par cette réponse. Le roux aussi regarda le brun surpris, ce que remarquèrent ses deux amis.

- Ce n'était pas comme cela pour toi ? questionna Hermione.

Le roux secoua la tête négativement. Il compléta alors :

- Non, moi j'ai vu un gamin blond dans une forêt, courant, s'éloignant d'un adulte qu'il avait caché dans des fourrés à l'abri, poursuivi par ce qui me semblait être des créatures bien étrange et dangereuse. Des créatures aux yeux rouges sangs et possédant des canines proéminentes.

- Des vampires ? le coupa une voix masculine derrière eux.

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent rapidement pour découvrir Zabini le sourire aux lèvres et un air un peu surpris sur le visage. Le silence reprit place, gêné. Finalement, le roux se décida à hocher la tête. Hermione comprit quelque chose et compléta :

- Ce sont des souvenirs, réalisa-t-elle.

- Pardon ? s'écrièrent les deux adolescents.

Blaise était un peu perdu. Il observait les trois Griffondors attendant de voir s'ils allaient lui expliquer. Apparemment non puisque Potter renchérit :

- Mais ce ne sont pas les nôtres. Alors de qui ?

La Griffondore retrouva le silence et son cerveau se remit à fonctionner à toute allure. Blaise décida de ne pas essayer de comprendre des êtres aussi compliqués que des Griffondors et continua sa recherche sur l'étagère à proximité des trois adolescents. Très intéressant tous ces livres poussiéreux qu'il avait décidé d'organiser par thème puis par ordre alphabétique. Il en était au thème psychologie, un sujet qu'il affectionnait grandement. Ce fut pourquoi, il laissa trainer une oreille très curieuse et indiscrète sur la conversation des trois rouges et ors. Ces derniers pensant que le Serpentard était reparti, reprirent.

- Donc, nous possédons des souvenirs ne nous appartenant pas, résuma le brun. Ce n'est pas logique.

- Vous… Hermione s'arrêta découvrant dans son champ de vision des cheveux blonds dépassant du canapé et d'autres bruns, sifflotant, un énorme empilement de livre dans les bras.

Ces yeux se mirent à pétiller. Elle avait trouvé. Elle passa sa surprise et reprit avec l'intention de confirmer son hypothèse :

- Un brun et un blond… Vous n'avez pas vu leur visage ?

Les deux secouèrent négativement la tête se demandant où voulait en venir leur amie. Une lueur de soulagement et de maitrise de la situation passa dans les yeux de la brunette.

- Herm', tu nous expliques ? s'enquit Harry.

- Un lien magique possède beaucoup de pouvoir. Lorsqu'on échange une partie de son essence magique, on accorde un passage à son âme. Enfin, si l'on veut.

Elle s'arrêta et les deux garçons la regardèrent perdus :

- Pardon ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsque l'esprit est en position de faiblesse. Les pires souvenirs ou ceux associés à la réflexion du moment ressurgissent. A ces moments, l'âme a toujours besoin d'aide. Inconsciemment, elle permet à ceux qui peuvent avoir accès à ces images de les voir…

- Attends ! la coupa Harry. Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, le gamin blond poursuivi par des vampires était Malfoy, celui dans la cellule était Zabini.

De nouveau un silence de réflexion se mit en place. Blaise qui avait tout écouté pensant entendre quelques choses d'assez amusant au sujet des Griffondors laissa tomber tous ses livres. Ces derniers retombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Il s'approcha alors du roux, menaçant et le prit par le col :

- Tu mens, tu n'as pas pu voir ça !

Weasley plongea son regard perdu dans celui furieux du brun. Il déglutit fortement mais, dans sa grande honnêteté, hocha la tête. La colère de Blaise redoubla et il tira le roux par le col jusqu'au canapé où était tranquillement installé le blond qui avait arrêté sa lecture à l'entente du bruit sourd et les regardait étrangement.

- Dis-lui ce que tu as vu, ordonna le basané.

Ron l'observa perdu et hocha la tête. Il s'adressa alors au blond qui les observait un peu désorienté.

- Dans la salle à manger, Malfoy, j'ai vu une image étrange s'imposer dans mon esprit.

- En quoi cela me concerne, Weasley ? le coupa le blond d'une voix sèche.

- Ecoute-le ! cracha le brun menaçant.

Toutes les personnes présentes l'observèrent très surpris. Une telle colère n'était pas commune chez le basané. Le roux sentit que s'il ne se manifestait pas à l'instant il pourrait mourir étranglé quelque instant plus tard puisque Zabini ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et avait même resserré son emprise sur son cou l'étranglant gentiment. Ron décida de décrire plus en détail sa vision pour satisfaire le brun très en colère.

- Donc, j'ai vu un garçon blond. Cacher le corps d'un adulte tout aussi blond dans des buissons à l'écart du danger. Puis se mettre à courir le plus loin possible. Je l'ai vu s'arrêter pour attirer ses poursuivants à l'écart du buisson. Puis courir plus vite encore.

Le roux reprit sa respiration. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillaient à chaque parole de Ron. Ce dernier reprit :

- Puis les poursuivants furent visibles. Des hommes, deux, possédant des yeux rouges sangs flamboyant à la lumière de la lune et des canines proéminentes. Deux vampires.

Le blond déglutit fortement. Voyant que le roux avait fini il s'enquit :

- Tu n'as rien vu d'autre ?

Ron l'observa étrangement. Il fit un signe de la tête négatif. Le blond poussa un soupire soulagé et retourna à sa lecture. Sa réaction surpris toutes les personnes présentes. Le basané décida de lâcher le roux qui en fut très heureux et s'éloigna. Il se rapprocha menaçant de son meilleur ami.

- DRACO ! lui cria-t-il.

- Mmmh ? répondit le blond la tête dans son ouvrage.

Cela excéda le brun qui le lui arracha et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Voyant que de toute manière faire la morale au blond sur sa sécurité et l'importance de sa vie ne servirait à rien, il soupira et plus calmement demanda :

- Répond à une question. As-tu jamais pensé que même si cela palliait au bonheur et à la sécurité de ta famille, tu devais penser à toi et à ta vie en priorité des fois ?

Toutes les autres personnes hochèrent en accords avec la colère du brun.

- Non, et tu le sais très bien, répondit simplement le blond.

La réponse glaça le sang du brun qui se leva vivement. Il répondit juste :

- Alors ton ''j'ai le devoir de me sacrifier pour ma famille, ils m'ont déjà tellement sauvé'' c'était des conneries ? Tu n'as jamais été sauvé ?

Le blond le dévisagea. Devant son impassibilité, la colère de Blaise s'amplifia. Il attrapa son ami par le col et lui demanda :

- ''Mon père m'a sauvé des vampires lorsque j'étais petit, tu peux lui faire confiance. Jamais, il ne me ferait du mal pour ça'' ?

Le blond toujours muet et impassible n'esquissa aucun geste. Blaise le relâcha brusquement et s'écarta de lui. La mâchoire de Draco se contracta lorsqu'il vit la tête de son ami se baisser mais ne bougea pas.

- Depuis le temps, comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? se questionna le brun en redressant soudainement la tête, une main sur le front.

Il s'éloigna de nouveau et un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais il ne lâcha pas du regard le blond.

- Mais bon, c'est de ma faute aussi, tu… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi non-plus finalement…

Un sourire triste se plaça sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se détendait progressivement.

- Blaise…murmura le blond.

- Mais, c'était logique aussi. Comment ai-je pu croire que ton père n'était pas comme tous les autres sang-pur, arrogant et marionnettiste. Après tout, il utilise l'amour que tu as pour ta mère, l'amour que tu portes à ta famille et ton éducation pour faire de toi sa marionnette.

Le blond contracta de nouveau la mâchoire.

- C'est pour ça que tu gâches et vas gâcher ta vie pour cette guerre. A cause de l'imbécilité de ton père.

- …

- Draco, ton père est un salaud ! s'écria le brun. Tu le sais. Il n'y a pas pire que lui. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a fait lorsque tu es rentré en deuxième année, non ? Alors pourquoi tu continues de jouer le rôle de la gentille petite marionnette ?

- ZABINI ! s'écria le blond lui aussi un brin de colère dans la voix. Je ne suis la marionnette de mon père, tu le sais très bien ! Si c'était le cas, je ne serais même pas là et toi non plus !

- Alors ne te comporte pas comme si tu l'étais, Malfoy ! rétorqua Blaise d'une voix sèche.

- C'est pour ça… comprit le blond. Blaise, j'ai mes raisons et tu le sais. Je te les ai déjà dites et je ne les redirai pas. Ma décision est prise.

Son ami resta silencieux et finalement hocha de la tête à contre cœur. Ceci ne plut guère à Harry qui retournant à sa tâche lâcha :

- C'est une mauvaise décision.

- Je me moque de ton opinion Potter ! s'écria Draco. Je tiens à ma famille, compris ? Même si cela doit te paraître incroyable, moi aussi j'ai un cœur !

- Ce n'est pas une raison, Malfoy, répondit posément le survivant se retournant pour plonger son regard dans celui du blond. Ta vie aussi est importante.

- Oh ! Potty s'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? rétorqua ironiquement le blond.

- Malfoy… menaça le brun un légère touche de colère dans la voix.

- Ne t'en fait pas, petit pote Potter. J'ai déjà vécu pire pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers. Ne croit pas que survivre à des vampires soit tâche facile et pourtant je suis là ! Je sais quoi faire pour ma propre sécurité, compris ?

- Tes parents, s'ils t'aimaient tout autant que toi, n'approuveraient pas ton choix, ajouta calmement le brun fixant toujours le blond.

- Que peux-tu connaître à l'amour entre les membres d'une famille de sang-pur, Potter ? Que peux-tu simplement connaître à l'amour entre les membres d'une famille ?

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il décida de ne pas tenir compte de la remarque du blond. Il était en position de défense, utilisant des arguments vexants, blessants et perfides pour ne pas révéler la vérité à ceux qui ne devaient pas la connaitre. Harry resta silencieux mais lança un regard désapprobateur au blond. Personne ne devait se sacrifier ainsi, pour aucune raison. Puis, une image vint se superposer à celle du blond devant lui, hautain et moqueur. Celle de sa mère, douce et chaleureuse. Cette réalisation choqua le brun. Malfoy était comme sa mère. Il allait protéger sa famille au prix de sa propre vie, comme sa mère pour lui.

Une autre réalisation le percuta rapidement. Sa mère avait été protégée elle. Des personnes proches d'elle l'avait protégé, comme son père, Sirius, Remus et bien d'autre avait essayé. Apparemment, le blond était seul lui. Zabini avait l'air d'avoir été écarté de cette guerre. Son père, d'après les dire du basané, ne ferait jamais rien. Sa mère par contre semblait aimer son fils, cependant, la notion d'amour entre sang-pur lui était un peu floue. Il n'y avait, à sa connaissance, personne d'autre proche du blond et impliqué dans la guerre. James était un ''moldu'' après tout. Donc, Malfoy serait seul à se protéger des dangers psychologiques et physiques (Harry espérait tout de même que sa génitrice agirait s'il était en danger de mort) qu'auront sur lui cette guerre.

Harry prit une décision : faire changer d'avis le blond. Il allait le convaincre de rester dans l'Ordre. Il avait pour cela deux ou trois mois voir plus. Il y arriverait, il le sentait. Il retourna alors à ses activités précédentes sans un mot de plus pour Malfoy. Les trois autres observateurs ne surent quoi penser. Cependant, Ron et Hermione accompagnèrent le brun dans son activité ménagère.

Sirius, lui, était complétement paumé. Il n'avait rien compris. Cela se comprenait puisqu'il avait raté le début de la conversation. Mais, pourquoi Malfoy et Harry se disputaient-ils ? En bref, il lança un regard perdu aux adolescents et remarqua l'ambiance tendue qui s'était imposée soudainement. Il déglutit alors. Voyant le regard déterminé que son filleul posait sur le blond et celui préoccupé d'Hermione, il se douta bien que c'était son petit cousin, la raison de cette tension. Mais, ce qui le préoccupa plus encore fut que le basané mettait tout en œuvre pour ne jamais croiser le regard de son ami et que ce dernier ne se détachait pas de son ouvrage, les yeux perdus dans le vide. En bref, la journée allait bien se passer ! Intérieurement, il espéra que cette situation serait vite réglée. Il ne voulait pas que cela dure tout le séjour, enfin, il l'espéra. Il connaissait son filleul…

**_A suivre..._**

**_Bien voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_**

**_Alors, pour donner votre avis, me donner des conseilles ou juste laisser un petit mot, c'est en dessous !_**


	9. Deux Serpentards et un souvenir, 3

**_Bonjour ou Bonsoir !_**

**_Comme toujours, les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mai Rowling !_**

**_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont mis une review, mis cette fic en favoris ou/et en Alert._**

**_réponse :_**

**_ALex08 : _**_Merci d'avoir donné ton avis. Je pense en effet faire un HPDM plutôt qu'un DMPH, mais ce reste à déterminer. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise en tout cas. On découvre un peu du passé de Draco dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras._

**_Voici la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

CHAPITRE 4 : DEUX SERPENTARDS ET UN SOUVENIR, TROISIEME PARTIE

ou la mission de Siruis

Sirius prit donc une décision. Cette ambiance pesante sans aucune parole, aucun rire, aucun sourire et juste des sourcils froncés. Tout cela l'exaspérait. Et ça, l'ex-prisonnier n'aimait pas. Non, il allait faire en sorte de régler la situation. Il allait cependant attendre un peu, de manière à comprendre pourquoi tant de haine. Il observa donc.

Le basané s'occupait toujours de ses livres. Méthodiquement et avec précaution, il retirait chaque ouvrage, l'étudiait, le dépoussiérait, le classait et, enfin, le rangeait. Son visage était détendu. Sirius aurait pu croire qu'il n'était pas braqué, si son habituel sourire n'avait disparu de son visage. Bien sûr, il aurait pu être concentré, mais l'adulte voyait bien que son regard dérivait souvent et perdait cette lueur. Zabini était perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait. De temps en temps, il tournait le regard vers le blond, puis se ravisait, secouant la tête.

Bien, le cas du basané était vu. Il dériva son regard vers son petit cousin. Le blond ne lâchait pas son bouquin. ''Histoire et Géographie''. Etrange comme titre. En tout cas, il n'esquissait aucun geste vers aucunes autres personnes. Il restait concentré. Comme s'il n'était pas concerné par la situation, il lisait tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pincées, mais ses yeux restaient rivés sur son livre, suivant les lignes. Il ne délogeait pas de sa position. Il ne remarquait sûrement pas les coups d'œil que les autres lui jetaient.

Parmi ces derniers, son filleul. Ce dernier ne le lâchait pas du regard. Sûrement encore perdu dans ses pensées. Car, même si son regard était rivé sur le blond, il était vide. Il n'aimait pas voir son filleul ainsi. Soudain, le brun fut tiré par l'arrière par le roux et prit réalisation de sa position. Il secoua la tête et retourna à son balai.

Le roux dévisagea les deux Serpentards. Il resta concentré un peu plus sur le basané que le blond, mais aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte. Il reprit son activité n'échangeant aucun regard avec ses deux amis.

Hermione, elle aussi, réfléchissait. Cependant, ce n'était pas les deux Serpentards qu'elle dévisageait, mais bien ses deux amis. A chaque fois qu'un de ses amis repartait dans ses pensées, elle fronçait les sourcils alors qu'un fin sourire se plaçait sur ses lèvres. Sirius voyait bien qu'elle essayait d'interagir avec ces deux carpes. En vain, de toute évidence.

Et personne ne se souciait de lui. Là, il se sentait un peu seul… Il sortit alors pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Voilà, le moment où tous allaient se braquer : le déjeuner. Il le prépara en prenant son temps. Il aurait bien pu demander à Kreatur, mais il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette salle.

Cela ne lui prit qu'une trentaine de minutes. Il se dit que mettre la table lui ferait gagner du temps. Il s'attaqua donc à cette tâche. Il fit aussi la vaisselle. Tout était prêt. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il retourna donc dans le salon n°1 après avoir grandement soupirer. Il rentra un large sourire aux lèvres. Autant avoir l'air enjoué pour donner de la joie à ces adolescents.

Il pénétra la pièce. Les cinq enfants n'avaient toujours pas changé d'attitude. Aucun n'avait remarqué son arrivée, enfin, s'ils l'avaient vu partir bien sûr. Il se racla la gorge. Aucun ne réagit.

- Bon ! Vous m'écoutez oui ?

Les trois Griffondors tournèrent la tête vers lui. Blaise releva les yeux de son livre tandis que Draco resta perdu dans son bouquin.

- Eh oh, petit cousin !

Le blond releva la tête et claqua son livre.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Sirius esquissa un rire. Il se rapprocha du groupe et s'exclama :

- Le repas est servi.

Les cinq personnes hochèrent la tête et s'avancèrent vers lui. Ils le suivirent dans la salle à manger. Le blond se plaça derrière son ami. Les trois Griffondors s'installèrent, Ron et Hermione l'un à côté de l'autre et Harry en face d'eux. Blaise se fit une place entre les deux Griffondors. Draco en fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Il se posa à côté du brun. Sirius les rejoignit le plats en main.

Il servit en silence les cinq adolescents.

- Bon, il y en a un de vous qui va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ou non ?

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche. Il poussa un long soupire.

- Allez… Vous n'allez pas rester comme ça pendant ces deux semaines, si ?

Bon, apparemment si. Le blond eut l'air de vouloir parler avec le basané mais ce dernier l'évita avec classe. Le petit cousin de Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il venait de comprendre la situation.

- La belette ? demanda alors le blond.

- … Ron ne répondit rien.

- Hey, Wealsey ?

- Oui, Malfoy.

- Tu…

- Non, le coupa Hermione.

Les quatre garçons tournèrent leur regard vers elle et elle sourit au blond. Il hocha la tête comprenant et reprit son activité, qui consistait à manger. Elle avait compris la question du Serpentard et était bien la seule.

Sirius n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Il observait cet échange silencieux entre le Serpentard et la Griffondor. Cette dernière brisa le silence :

- Cela n'a pas eu l'air de te surprendre quand Ron t'as expliqué qu'il avait vu ton souvenir.

- J'ai bien vu celui de Potter…

Les trois Griffondors ouvrirent de grands yeux. Harry voulut questionner le blond mais son amie fut plus rapide.

- Ce qui veut dire que…

Elle posa son regard sur le basané et compléta :

- …tu peux voir ceux de Ron.

Blaise ne dit rien.

- Peut-être…

- Ce qui veut dire ? s'inquiéta le roux.

- Je n'ai encore rien vu, termina le basané.

- AH… s'exclama l'adulte afin de comprendre et attendant une explication qui ne vient pas.

Les cinq adolescents ne dirent rien de plus et continuèrent à manger en silence.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à leur activité lecture, rangement et ménage retrouvant leur ancienne place. Sirius s'arrêta cependant dans sa tâche pour venir aider Blaise. Il allait devoir comprendre la situation pour la résoudre. Pour ça, il allait commencer par questionner le basané.

- Alors, tu t'en sors ?

Zabini se tourna vers lui, le dévisagea et retourna à son activité.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

De nouveau, Blaise le regarda comme un marsupilami et se désintéressa vite.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Le basané craqua à ce moment. Il se tourna vers lui, lui refila tous ses livres et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius sourit et reprit prise sur les livres qu'il avait failli faire tomber.

- Mais rien ! Je voulais simplement t'apporter mon aide.

- Mouais…

Le Serpentard n'était pas convaincu. Finalement, il lui expliqua comment procéder. Au bous d'une dizaine de minutes, il commença :

- Il se passe quelque chose avec mon cher petit cousin ?

Blaise le dévisagea.

- C'est ça qui vous intéresse.

- J'avoue que ça pique ma curiosité…

Le basané sourit. Il soupira alors repartant dans ses pensées.

- Il ne comprend pas.

- …quoi ? questionna l'ex-prisonnier un peu perdu.

- L'importance de certaine chose…

Le basané se mura dans le silence. Bien de ce côté-là, il avait tiré toutes les informations possibles. Il se dirigea alors vers le trio. Il allait devoir leur parler.

- Alors les jeunes, comment ça va ?

Le trio se tourna vers lui.

- Sirius, on va bien et toi ? lui répondit son adorable filleul.

- Bah, j'ai fait pire !

Il leur sourit et les trois Griffondors le leur rendirent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les deux-là ? demanda-t-il en pointant les deux Serpentards.

Il instaura le silence. Hermione lui sourit cependant et répondit :

- Bien, vous savez mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Il faut poser la question directement si l'on veut qu'on la comprenne.

- C'est vrai qu'avec eux…

Elle lança un regard à ces deux amis. Ces deux derniers s'en offusquèrent mais ne purent pas contredire.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien, il y a un sourd et deux têtes de mules, donc…

- Donc, ils ne se comprennent pas. Et pour le dernier ?

- Lui, il est déboussolé.

- Bien…

Sirius fit comme s'il avait compris et repartit. Il était encore plus paumé qu'avant. Il continua donc son observation de la pièce. Il commença par le rouquin.

Ron était dans ses pensées. Comme l'avait si bien dit Hermione, il n'était pas habitué et cela le déboussolait. Comment dire, il ne savait plus comment voir les deux Serpentards. En effet, lui, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il pouvait voir que les deux garçons n'étaient pas vraiment les pires raclures de la terre comme il lui semblait. Alors, cela le choquait. Il avait déjà du mal à s'habituer à cette pensée. Cela ne le surprenait même plus qu'Harry s'y soit déjà habitué. En une semaine, il avait eu le temps puisque lui, en deux jours, c'était presque déjà fait.

Non, ce qui l'embêtait plus, c'était qu'il s'attachait aux deux Serpentards. Alors que deux jours de cela, il était sûr d'haïr les deux concernés. Zabini, cela lui posait peu de problème. En effet, il ne leur avait jamais rien fait. Bon, il ne les avait jamais aidé non-plus et s'en était pris à d'autres, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Ron ne l'appréciait pas avant. Mais Malfoy, c'était cela qui l'énervait. Il ne supportait pas Malfoy. Il ne l'avait jamais supporté. Il le mettait dans une rage folle. Il détestait la façon dont il l'appelait. En bref, il le haïssait. Et pourtant, il lui apparaissait sous un autre jour. Protecteur envers Zabini. C'était ça qui faisait que le blond remontait dans son estime. C'était pour ça qu'il ne lui répondait plus. Cela parce qu'il était gentil avec le basané.

Zabini. Lui aussi il l'aimait bien. Enfin, il ne le détestait pas. Pourquoi ? Là était la question. Zabini était fragile et pourtant fort. Il était aussi assez sympa. Donc, c'était normal. Enfin, ça l'agaçait quand même. Il trouvait le basané mignon. Mignon, le basané ? Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'avoir en tête. Ces pensées s'empêtraient, n'étaient jamais logique. Il soupira et observa son meilleur ami.

Sirius suivit le regard de Ron. Du côté d'Harry, c'était à peu près la même chose. Enfin, il repensait aux paroles d'Hermione. Tête de mule ? Il n'était pas une tête de mule. Enfin, peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ne parlait pas au blond. Non, madame ! C'était parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas par quoi commencer. Bah oui, c'était bien de prendre des décisions. Maintenant, il devait réussir.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'essayait plus de comprendre pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond, ce qu'il voulait ce n'était pas le frapper, comme avant, mais bien le prendre dans ses bras. Comme la nuit dernière… D'ailleurs il n'avait pas compris ces propres gestes. Pourquoi avait-il craqué et s'était-il refugié dans ses bras réconfortants ? Enfin, il ne devait pas essayer de comprendre. S'il l'avait fait, c'était parce qu'il en avait besoin.

En bref, il ne tergiversa pas sur le pourquoi du comment et continua de réfléchir. Comment se rapprocher de son ex-pire ennemi ? C'était une grande question et c'était très difficile. Il se cogna la tête contre le balai qu'il tenait.

Hermione le regarda le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'amusait du comportement de ses deux amis. Vraiment, c'était intéressant. Elle ne pouvait pas les comprendre. Certes, elle n'avait jamais aimé les deux Serpentards, mais elle ne les avait jamais réellement détestés. Alors les voir sous un autre angle ne la déstabilisait pas du tout. Elle en était plutôt heureuse même. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle remarquait beaucoup de chose dont le problème d'Harry. Elle avait bien essayé d'en parler avec lui, mais il s'était refermé comme une huitre. Il ne dormait pas bien, avait de grandes cernes. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait l'air plus énergétique. Elle était persuadée que c'était grâce à l'un des Serpentards. Son sourire s'élargit. Ils allaient s'entre-aider et s'entre-sauver. Elle en était sûre.

Finalement, Sirus reprit son activité. Il ne comprenait rien. Il avait beau analyser les paroles des deux adolescents, observer leur regard, leur expression, il restait perdu. Il se décida cependant à reprendre sa réflexion au bous de quelques minutes.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius était toujours autant paumé. Il observa alors le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore étudié : le blond. Ce dernier semblait avoir quelques regrets. Il se rapprocha de lui, conscient de devenir le centre de l'intention.

Il s'assit à côté de Draco qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son canapé. Ce dernier releva quelques secondes les yeux de son livre pour voir qui était l'importun qui venait le déranger mais les replongea très vite lorsqu'il découvrit son grand cousin.

Ce dernier lui lança alors un grand sourire et déclara :

- C'est bien d'assumer ses décisions. Mais parfois, il faut aussi savoir regretter ses actes passés.

- Ce qui est passé ne peut pas être modifié, répondit le blond. Il n'y a rien à regretter. Il faut juste assumer.

Sirius sourit d'autant plus à son petit cousin qui ne le regardait toujours pas. Il lança un regard à Blaise qui replongea dans son classement. Oui, il allait bien s'amuser avec ces deux Serpentards. Bien que là, il ait une situation à régler comme l'adulte qu'il était.

- Tu es intelligent Draco. Même un peu trop réfléchit pour ton âge, si tu veux mon avis…

- Cela tombe bien, je ne le veux pas, l'arrêta Malfoy.

- Draco, écoute-moi. Réfléchir, c'est bien parfois…

- Tu devrais donc le faire plus souvent, coupa le blond.

- …mais il ne faut jamais oublier une chose : les autres ne sont pas comme toi, acheva enfin le brun ne tenant pas compte de la remarque du Malfoy.

Draco lâcha son livre et posa un regard d'incompréhension sur son grand cousin. Ce dernier en aurait ri si le regard de son petit cousin n'était pas aussi sérieux. Il posa sa main sur le crâne du blond et le fit se pencher en avant. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'adolescent pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre :

- N'oublie jamais que tous ne ressentent pas les choses comme toi. Les excuses, les explications, les remerciements et toutes ses choses inutiles pour toi sont parfois nécessaires pour les autres et, par extensions, pour toi.

Malfoy ne réagit pas. Sirius lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux, s'éloigna et lui fit un large sourire. Tandis que Draco replaçait ses cheveux, il réfléchit. Il avait passé la journée ne comprenant pas pourquoi Blaise l'évitait ainsi. La situation était pourtant réglée, selon lui. Il comprit alors que le basané n'était pas de cet avis. Il se leva donc enfin de son canapé et se dirigea vers son ami. Ce dernier fit semblant de l'ignorer mais attendit tout de même que le blond commence :

- Blaise… Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à moi et tu comptes tout autant pour moi. Mais je ne peux revenir sur cette décision et tu le sais. Je ne te dis pas que je vais changer d'avis, mais je n'aurais pas dû t'offenser de la sorte.

Le basané tourna la tête vers son ami. Il ne lâchait vraiment jamais. Cependant, il ne put retenir son rire. Le blond le regarda perdu et il s'expliqua :

- Ce que tu viens de faire te ressemble tellement que je me demande si tu connais la signification du mot ''s'excuser'' !

Le blond haussa les épaules et fit un sourire au basané. Le voir ainsi était vraiment surprenant et agréable. Le roux qui observait l'échange un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres avec les autres personnes dans la pièce, se sentit de nouveau prit d'un léger vertige et plusieurs image et quelques sons s'imposèrent à son esprit.

_Un cri déchirant lui brisa les tympans. Un garçon blond tourna la tête et se précipita vers la source du bruit, pensant enfin trouver la sortie de cet immense labyrinthe. Il poussa une pierre et un passage s'ouvrit silencieusement. Il découvrit alors un spectacle horrifiant. Un garçon brun de son âge environs était là, attaché au mur de sa cellule. Deux enfants de famille de sang-purs s'amusaient à le torturer avec tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. Le blond ne bougea pas d'un pas. Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils entendirent un son de cloche. Ils sortirent rouspétant et promettant à leur souffre-douleur de bientôt revenir._

_Le garçon, attendant de ne plus entendre le bruit de pas dans le couloir pour respirer de nouveau, décida alors de se rapprocher du brun. Des battements de cœur de plus en plus rapide lui vrillèrent les oreilles. Il avança de plus en plus lentement, peu sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Puis il s'arrêta devant le garçon assis les deux bras maintenus en l'air par des chaines accrochées au mur de sa prison de pierre. Sa tête était baissée et son corps recouvert de sang, son sang. Ses vêtements étaient déchiquetés et ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Le blond s'accroupit en face de lui. Il tendit une main vers le corps inanimé._

_Soudain, le garçon releva la tête et encra son regard sans vie dans celui du blond. Le garçon brun, dévisagé par les coups, retrouva alors un souffle de conscience et son regard se fit défiant et haineux. Le blond leva les deux mains en l'air. Il posa un genou à terre et encra son regard neutre dans celui du brun. _

_« Tout va bien. »_

_L'enfant attaché le fixa un certain temps plongeant son regard dans celui du blond. Il murmura alors quelques paroles qui restèrent incompréhensible pour Ron qui essayait de comprendre la situation. Il avait bien entendu réalisé que le blond était Malfoy mais le brun lui restait inconnu, même si ces yeux verts pales lui disaient bien quelques choses. Le blond parla de nouveau, il se désigna et tenta un sourire. Les yeux du prisonnier s'assombrirent alors et se firent de nouveau pétillant._

_« Blaise Zabini. »_

_Ces paroles ne devaient être qu'un murmure et, pourtant, elles résonnèrent comme un cri en pleine montagne perpétué par l'écho. Ron voulut se couvrir les oreilles mais il n'était pas matériellement présent. De plus, les paroles en elles-mêmes stupéfièrent le roux. Le silence revint alors quand le brun s'évanouit. Le blond le libéra de ses chaines._

Ron se retint difficilement à l'étagère à ses côtés. Tous le regardèrent étonnés. Il faillit révéler sa vision, mais finalement, réfléchissant un peu, il se dit que si les deux Serpentards ne voulaient pas en parler, il n'allait pas le faire à leur place. Il le garderait pour lui. Il comprit alors.

Voilà pourquoi il commençait à apprécier le blond. Il avait un but commun. Ce n'était pas par pitié, mais parce qu'il voulait, il souhaitait protéger le basané. Il prit donc la décision d'aider lui aussi les deux garçons. Ils avaient vraiment vécu des choses terribles. Il comprenait le blond. Penser de cette manière lui donna envie de vomir, mais il allait soutenir Malfoy. Tout son être le poussait à aider le brun à être heureux. Remarquant qu'il était toujours observé par tous, il fit un sourire forcé et expliqua :

- J'ai glissé.

Cela obligea les autres à reporter leurs intentions sur les deux verts et argents et lui valut une remarque du blond :

- Vraiment, tu es un boulet la belette !

Le roux lui rendit un regard méprisant même si un léger sourire pointait à ses lèvres. Le blond n'en tint pas compte. Le silence revint alors et tous reprirent leur activité. Finalement, Malfoy s'avança vers Harry, sous le regard insistant de Zabini.

- Potter… il déglutit fortement tandis que le concerné se retournait pour lui faire face surpris, et continua : Pardon.

Harry voulut rire face à l'expression du blond, mais il se retint à grand renfort de mordage de lèvres. Il hocha la tête un sourire incontrôlable scotché sur le visage. Finalement, le blond s'approcha de Sirius qui était irrémédiablement et toujours autant paumé. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à la situation.

- Je tiens à te remercier pour tes conseilles, même si te voir comme un adulte responsable et de bon conseil me tuera sûrement.

- Pourquoi ? s'offusqua le brun.

- Parce que tu es un grand gamin pire que nous, lui répondit son filleul.

L'unique adulte présent se sentit grandement offusqué et partit bouder lorsqu'il remarqua que tous les adolescents hochaient la tête en guise de consentement. Tous, après la sortie du brun, rirent, plus ou moins à gorge déployé. Ron était en effet plié en deux s'écroulant sur le canapé. Blaise le rejoignit vite tandis que le blond ne laissa entrevoir qu'un léger pouffement. Les deux autres se soutinrent mutuellement pour ne pas tomber. Un bout d'un certain temps, tous les adolescents s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et canapés de nouveaux utilisables. Ils se jaugèrent de regard regagnant leur souffle. Aucun n'osait dire un mot. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui brisa cet instant se rappelant de quelque chose. Il se tourna vers le blond et s'enquit :

- Lequel de mes souvenirs as-tu vu ?

- … Diggori, hésita Draco.

Le regard du brun se voila. Il avait donc vu la mort de Cédric. Malfoy qui avait bien compris la douleur du Griffondor face à ce sujet reprit :

- Et donc Potter, quel passionnant souvenir de Blaise as-tu pu bien voir ?

- Une cellule, répondit le brun conscient de la tentative de changement de sujet de son ex-pire ennemi.

Le blond perdit son masque d'impassibilité et tristesse et dégout apparurent.

- Ah, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, répondit le brun tout aussi mal-à-l'aise.

Un silence gêné se mit en place. Blaise espérait au fond de lui que personne ne lui pose de question. Aucun des trois Grffondors n'entamait d'interrogation. Il se souvint alors de quelque chose et préféra détourner l'intention et se venger un peu.

- Donc Draco. Si tu m'expliquais un peu cette histoire de vampire…

Le blond perdit ses couleurs. Il fusilla son ami du regard tandis que le trio d'or posait un regard interrogatif et attentif sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas intéressant…

- Dray… le menaça le basané.

Le dit Dray détourna le regard.

- Malfoy ! le rappela Harry. Tu nous dois cette explication.

- Je ne vous dois rien, Potter !

- Prends ça comme l'excuse qu'Harry et Zabini pourront te pardonner. Ainsi, cette histoire sera finie, engagea Hermione.

Il la dévisagea et poussa un soupire tout en lançant à Blaise :

- Faux-frère va !

Zabini découvrit un large sourire sous les yeux menaçants du blond. Ce dernier râla dans sa barbe et commença :

- Bon, c'était il y a longtemps… Je devais avoir, heu, sept ans peut-être…

Il hésita un instant sous les regards insistants des quatre adolescents.

- C'était une nuit noire et sombre…

- Attends ! l'interrompit Blaise.

- Quoi encore ? s'énerva le blond.

- Ça ressemble drôlement à une histoire d'horreur…

- Tu aurais peur Zabini ? s'amusa Ron.

- Pas du tout ! répondit du tac au tac le basané lui tirant presque la langue. Mais…

- Hors de question ! l'arrêta le blond. Si tu veux ta séance histoire d'horreur dans le noir, on se fait ça ce soir. Mais pour l'instant tait-toi et écoute.

Le basané se tourna vers son meilleur ami des étoiles dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête comme un enfant auquel on a promis une glace et attendit, sous le regard amusé et étonné des Griffondors.

- Bon, je reprends, souffla le blond.

- Vous allez voir, Draco est le meilleur pour raconter les histoires ! annonça le Serpentard.

Les trois Griffondors échangèrent un regard amusé et rirent de l'expression de Draco qui foudroyait son meilleur ami du regard.

- DONC ! s'écria-t-il, imposant le silence à tous. C'était une nuit froide et sombre. Avec mon père, nous rentrions au manoir. Cependant, pour y parvenir, nous nous devions de traverser une forêt qui interdit tout transplanage. Mais, cette histoire, comme tu l'as si bien nommée tout à l'heure, dit-il dévisageant Blaise, ne débute pas là. Comme vous devez le savoir, les vampires sont des créatures pacifiques. Ils n'attaquent que lorsqu'ils sont menacés. Contrairement aux rumeurs moldus, ils ne se nourrissent pas du sang humain mais de celui animal.

Harry le regarda surpris. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il tourna son regard vers Blaise qui hocha la tête. Hermione, elle, paraissait boire les paroles du blond. Elle aurait pris des notes qu'il n'en aurait pas été étonné. Ron regardait Malfoy surpris lui aussi. Le blond poussa un soupire face aux regards perdus des Griffondors.

- Bon, apparemment vous ne le saviez pas. Donc, les vampires ne sont pas méchants au premier abord. Les moldus ont découvert la facette dangereuse le jour où ils en ont mis un en colère. Un vampire en colère est la créature la plus dangereuse existante sur cette terre. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il révèle leur vrai nature. Voyez, les vampires sont inoffensifs tant que rien n'attente à leur vie ou à celle de leur proche. Ils ont une loi très simple : Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Quelqu'un s'en prend à vous, vous vous en prenez à lui. Quelqu'un tue votre fils, vous tuez le sien. C'est pourquoi, un jour, en tuant un vampire, un compagnon de ce dernier a révélé son identité et s'est vengé. Les moldus ont cru que c'était un cas général puisqu'aucun autre ne leur a été présenté par le suite.

- Mais s'ils sont inoffensifs, pourquoi… ? questionna Harry

- Pourquoi nous attaquer ? J'y venais, le coupa Draco. Tous les sorciers savent que les vampires sont neutres. Ils n'attaquent pas s'ils ne sont pas attaqués. Mais surtout, qu'ils sont incroyablement puissant même si peu nombreux. C'est pourquoi, durant la dernière prise de pouvoir de Face-de-Serpent.

Il vit les trois Griffondors hausser un sourcil. Ron demanda :

- Face-de-Serpent ?

- Oui, c'est un nouveau surnom de notre conception, répondit Draco sous les rires des quatre adolescents. Enfin bref, en ce temps-là, mon père était un des Mangemorts les plus proches de Face-de-Serpent. Il a donc été chargé de la mission de rallier les vampires à leur cause. Cependant, les vampires restèrent campés sur leur position neutre et mon père essuya un échec dans sa mission. Il en subit les conséquences. Alors, il retenta sa chance un nombre incalculable de fois. Essuyant à chaque fois un refus. Mon père, étant un Malfoy, n'aime pas ne pas être obéi. C'est pourquoi, un jour, sur un coup de tête et pour se détendre, il tua un enfant vampires. Il s'est enfui et plus jamais il n'a revu un seul vampire.

Il blond fit une courte pause. Blaise avait compris et n'appréciait de tout évidence pas. Granger semblait avoir joint les informations et son regard se fit pétillant. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer pour lui, si ? Il la dévisagea un moment. Finalement, il atterrit sur les deux garçons. Ils n'avaient rien compris. Il poussa un soupire et reprit :

- Revenons-en à cette fameuse nuit. Nous rentrions tranquillement lorsque les vampires nous entourèrent. Mon père en les voyants me lança un rapide coup d'œil paniqué. Sachant très bien que de toute manière un vampire n'attaque pas pour rien, je ne compris pas. Ils étaient deux. L'un était le père de l'enfant, et l'autre, son frère. Ils rappelèrent l'acte de mon père. Ce dernier, me tira par le bras et nous commençâmes à courir. Les deux vampires réussirent cependant à frapper mon père d'un sort. Je décidai donc de le cacher et de m'enfuir plus loin comprenant que j'étais leur cible, mais de peur qu'il s'en prenne à mon père s'ils ne m'attrapaient pas. Bon, c'était très peu probable, mais dans ces moments-là, l'espoir de survivre est toujours très grand !

- Mais si ton père n'était pas la cible… commença la brune.

Draco la fit taire en levant une main devant lui.

- Il n'a pas pensé à se battre contre ces vampires pour me permettre de m'enfuir pour deux raisons. La première, il n'aurait jamais été assez fort pour tenir tête à deux vampires. La deuxième, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Le blond s'arrêta là dans son récit. Voyant que Malfoy n'en dirait pas plus, Hermione demanda :

- Comment t'en es-tu sorti ?

- Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire.

Tous l'observèrent avec de grands yeux.

- ''Lui'' ? questionna Harry.

- La mère de James, répondit lentement Draco.

- Et tu tiens ta promesse ?

Le blond lança un regard incrédule à Ron. Ce dernier se défendit alors :

- Pas que je ne te pense pas capable de tenir une promesse, mais, c'est juste que tu peux nous le dire, il n'y a aucun mal.

- Je ne brise jamais les promesses faites à un mort, murmura le blond.

Un silence s'imposa. Ce dernier dura un certain temps. Assez peu fier d'avoir gâché l'ambiance, Blaise se décida à le briser :

- Vous avez vu comment il raconte bien les histoires mon Dradra !

- Arrête. Avec. Tes. Surnoms. STUPIDES ! s'écria le dit ''Dradra''.

Tous rirent. Préférant ne pas retomber sur un sujet sensible en discutant, ils finirent ensemble de redonner vie à la pièce dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais le diable se manifesta en la personne de Molly Weasley. En effet, à son retour, elle les appela et les découvrant dans le salon leur fit un sourire chaleureux. Tous avaient oublié ce nouveau problème : la chaine.

A suivre...

**_Et dire que cette partie ne devait pas exister au début ! C'est la plus longue du chapitre..._**

**_Bon, en tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé !_**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_**


	10. Deux Serpentards et la création d'un , 1

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Bien avant tous, les personnages ne sont pas à moi malheureusement mais à J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Je tiens à dire que le titre de ce chapitre n'est que TEMPORAIRE ! Oui, je n'allais pas ne pas publié car je ne savais pas comment le nommer, donc, il risque de changer.**_

_**Ensuite. La suite risque d'être un peu en retard, oui, ce sont les joies de la rentrée ! Mais j'essayerais d'être dans les temps !**_

_**Comme d'habitude, un immense merci à toutes les personnes ayant reviewé, mis en favoris et/ou mis en Alert.**_

_**Bon, sur ce, Trêve de bavardage.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

CHAPITRE 5 : DEUX SERPENTARDS ET LA CRÉATION D'UN LIEN, PREMIER PARTIE

Les quatre garçons s'avancèrent à contre cœur. Hermione leur fit un sourire motivant mais comprenait très bien leur morosité. Ce ne devait pas être très simple d'accepter d'être enchainer à ses pires ennemis depuis quatre années. Quoi que, elle se demandait si cette appellation des Serpentards était toujours valable. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se dit que les Serpentards n'étaient plus des ennemis même s'ils n'étaient pas encore des amis.

Molly observait les quatre garçons se tenant en ligne face à elle. Elle leur sourit et sortit une chaine très fine et argenté de sa poche. Cette chaine était très particulière, elle possédait quatre parties de mêmes tailles. Chaque partie faisait environs 6,5 mètre et était reliée d'un côté aux autres parties de la chaine et de l'autre à un collier. Ce dernier était assez étrange. Il ressemblait à une sorte de bande noire qui allait surement devenir comme une deuxième peau, se fermant par une boucle de ceinture, cette dernière permettant aussi de retenir la chaine argenté.

Les quatre adolescents déglutirent réalisant qu'ils allaient devoir porter en permanence ces colliers jusqu'à la disparition de leur lien. Draco trouva surtout l'ornementation assez immonde mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Cette chaine allait leur prouver qu'il était bien relier par plus que de l'indifférence et de la haine aux deux Griffondors. Un lien magique, le plus puissant de tous les liens existant. Un lien qui ne pourra jamais complétement disparaître.

La mère du roux se rapprocha d'eux. Ils reculèrent alors tous d'un pas dans une parfaite synchronisation. Hermione retint un rire face à la réaction. Molly soupira alors et déclara :

- Allez, ne faites pas les timides ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde tout de même !

Son fils voulut lui répondre que si et qu'elle pouvait bien aller se faire **** mais il se rappela in-extrémiste qu'il s'agissait là de sa génitrice et glapit juste. Les deux Serpentards dévisagèrent l'ancienne Griffondor et Harry murmura :

- Ce n'est pas vous qui allez passer pour un sado-maso….

Ces chuchotements ne furent entendus que de Blaise. Le basané se plia alors en deux et un rire incontrôlable retentit dans la pièce. D'un même homme, tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Blaise vit alors le regard surpris de Potter qui le dévisageait et son hilarité redoubla. Il réussit cependant à souffler fortement tentant de se calmer. Il y parvint alors et s'expliqua :

- Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Potter.

Ce dernier comprenant alors rougie légèrement, embarrassé puis il rit aussi. Les deux autres garçons les regardèrent choqués. Le blond questionna le roux du regard pour comprendre mais Ron secoua la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sa mère toussa alors et les quatre garçons la fixèrent. Elle leur présenta de nouveau la chaine. Elle s'avança vers Ron, en bous de ligne, et lui confia un premier collier. Ce dernier déglutissant fortement accepta.

Elle se plaça alors devant Harry et ce dernier accepta avec un sourire, celui-ci ne voulant pas se déloger de son visage. Elle avança alors jusqu'à Blaise. Elle le détailla du regard et avec un sourire tendre lui confia un des colliers. Il s'en saisit se retenant de rire et ajouta même un : ''Merci''. Puis, vint le moment que la mère Weasley redoutait. Elle se décala et se retrouva face à Malfoy. Elle le fixa, plongeant son regard dans celui argenté du garçon. Elle frissonna alors, Merlin qu'il semblait sans sentiments. Elle tendit le dernier collier et attendit que le blond le prenne. Les doigts fins et délicats de Malfoy s'avancèrent et des qu'ils touchèrent le bandeau noir, ce dernier s'illumina tout comme ceux des trois autres.

La rousse se retira et observa silencieusement. La lumière se propagea sur toute la longueur des morceaux de chaine pour se rejoindre en leur croissement.

- Maintenant, passez-les.

Les quatre adolescents encore surpris s'exécutèrent plus ou moins facilement. Dès que Ron eut fini de fermer la boucle du collier, la lumière s'intensifia et disparut. Hermione étant restée silencieuse et observant avec attention se rapprocha de Molly. Cette dernière lui sourit et elles observèrent le résultat.

Les chaines avaient légèrement diminué en longueur et étincelait d'une lumière différente pour chaque morceau composant le nouveau lien matérielle des garçons. Le morceau relié à Ron était rouge, orangé, celui à Harry, jaune aux reflets vert et rouge. Celui à Blaise mélangeait le vert et le bleu et enfin, celui accroché au collier de Draco était d'une intense couleur verte. Les quatre observaient contentieusement ce nouveau lien. Molly les coupa alors dans le court de leurs pensées :

- Bien, comme vu pouvez le constater, cette chaine est ensorcelée. Le Pr. Dumbledor a lui-même enchanté cette chaine et ces colliers pour qu'ils s'adaptent à votre lien magique. Elle se modifiera en fonction de votre lien. Si ce dernier faiblit, elle deviendra plus mince et enfin, lorsque celui-ci disparaîtra, elle se désagrégera.

- Mais tout le monde peut la voir. Lorsque nous serons à Poudlard… intervint Hermione.

- Il n'y aura aucun problème, la coupa Molly. Cette chaine n'est visible que de ceux qui savent qu'elle existe.

Les cinq adolescents hochèrent la tête. Mme Weasley leur fit un étrange sourire puis déclara :

- Bien, je vous laisse.

Elle sortit alors les laissant seuls pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Hermione se plaça devant ces deux amis qui trituraient encore la chaine. Elle se retint de rire en observant les deux Serpentards qui essayaient de desserrer leurs colliers respectifs.

- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Les deux garçons la fixèrent étrangement puis lui sourirent.

- On a fait pire. Ça va, lui répondit le brun.

- Le collier gratte, se plaignit Ron.

Ceci fit sourire la jeune Griffondor. Elle continua observant les couleurs nouvelles de la chaine.

- Peut-être vous aidera-t-elle à en comprendre plus sur votre lien.

- Espérons…, soupirèrent ses deux amis.

Siruis réapparut alors le sourire aux lèvres et une légère lueur mesquine et vengeresse dans les yeux. Ses mêmes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit la chaine reliant les quatre adolescents. Il retint un cri de surprise.

- Vous êtes déjà…, il ne put finir sa phrase et se retourna. C' 'pas ju'te !

Il sortit alors, l'air boudeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Blaise essayant encore en vain de décoller le collier de son cou.

- Je dirais qu'il voulait se venger profitant de la pose de nos colliers, mais qu'il est arrivé trop tard, répondit tranquillement le blond essayant de se dépêtrer de la chaine qui l'avait entourée.

- Quel gamin ! commenta le roux.

Harry rit alors. Les deux Serpentards lui lancèrent un regard désapprobateur et retournèrent au port désagréable de leur collier. La brunette sourit à ses deux amis tandis que Ron dévisagea le blond et le brun. Franchement, il ne l'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il n'aurait jamais cru que le passé de ses deux garçons soit si noir. Zabini, enfant torturé, était aussi exécrable que les autres Serpentards. Pourtant, il aurait dû savoir que son actuel attitude pouvait blesser les autres comme lui avait été blessé par le passé. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Le basané affichait toujours se sourire, comme si…

- Ron, tu viens ? demanda Hermione.

Il hocha la tête sortant de ses pensées. Réfléchir n'était définitivement pas fait pour lui. Il secoua la tête, afficha un sourire et suivit ses amis hors de la pièce. Ensuite, ils montèrent tous. Arrivant devant les portes de leurs chambres, ils se demandèrent si la chaine traversait les murs.

- Pour le savoir, il faut essayer, répondit Zabini sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il pénétra sa chambre puis ferma la porte. Celle-ci refusa d'être complètement close. La chaine obstruait le passage. Tous soupirèrent. Draco rentra à son tour dans sa chambre. Les trois Griffondors le suivirent. Ils ne tardèrent pas dans la pièce et utilisèrent la seconde porte afin de rejoindre celle des garçons.

Une fois dans leurs chambres respectives, Hermione referma la porte autant qu'elle le pouvait. Les trois Griffondors prirent chacun place sur des lits et commencèrent alors à discuter gaiment de leurs vacances puisque depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu le temps.

- Donc, ton cousin, tu vas lui répondre ? demanda la brunette.

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. D'un côté, il aurait bien voulu se venger un peu de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant toutes ces années, mais d'un autre, il le comprenait tellement.

- Je pense, mais pas tout de suite.

La brune hocha la tête. Ils continuèrent alors leur discussion mais furent soudain arrêté par un hululement.

- Mais fait taire cette chouette non d'un hibou !

Le trio d'or fixa la porte presque fermé avec de grands yeux ronds. Soudain, Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Cette chouette n'est pas une chouette très chouette, elle refuse de se taire ! se renfrogna le basané.

- Mais je n'en ai rien à faire ! Fait moi taire ce satané volatile !

- HOUHOUHOU !

- Non, Draco ! Non ! Rappelle-toi, c'est un cadeau de James ! Elle est très gentille Charlotte ! Et puis, elle est aussi utile aux Griffis de l'autre côté de la porte.

Soudain, le silence se fit de nouveau. Hermione et Harry contenaient mal leur hilarité tandis que Ron fixait toujours la porte un franc sourire sur les lèvres. Cette dernière s'ouvrit alors en grand, claquant, ce qui les coupa net dans leur rire et les surprit. Malfoy pénétra la pièce tenant dans une main, l'objet de tous ses malheurs. Il balança le volatile sur Harry qui par réflexe le rattrapa amortissant sa chute, esquissa un sourire satisfait et sadique et ressortit refermant autant qu'il le pouvait la porte.

- Que… ? s'interloqua le brun.

- Houhouhou !

Il observa la chouette d'un œil suspect. Cette dernière lui lançait un regard noir. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle mordit le pauvre adolescent. Harry la lâcha vite et le volatil tomba à terre. Charlotte poussa un hululement réprobateur et s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille retenant avec peine ses rires. Cependant, la chouette ne la laissa pas profiter de ce moment de bonheur. Elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux broussailleux. Hermione émit un cri de surprise et de douleur. Elle essaya de se défaire de l'animal.

Cependant ce dernier était empêtré dans sa chevelure. Ces deux amis n'étant pas en état de l'aider car écroulés sous la force de leur rire, elle les foudroya du regard et sortit sa baguette. Ce geste fait, comme par magie, la chouette se dégagea se réfugiant derrière le roux.

- Oh non ! s'écria-t-il. Tu ne m'auras pas !

Il se leva avec force et s'éloigna le plus de la bête. Hermione, furieuse contre la chouette, s'avança une étrange aura noire l'entourant. Le volatile bâtit des ailes et tendit la tête vers elle tout en la baissant en signe d'excuse se sentant en fort danger. Cependant, ce ne fut pas cela qui calma la brune qui s'en saisit fortement.

Ces deux amis la regardèrent étrangement. Elle fit un étrange sourire, puis se dirigeant vers la porte, l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. La porte percuta le mur dans un son fort faisant sursauter les deux Serpentards. Le blond fronça les sourcils, coléreux, tandis que Blaise, voyant la nouvelle coiffure d'Hermione s'écria :

- Eh bien Granger, tu t'es battue avec loup-garou ?

Harry et Ron, entendant la remarque esquissèrent un sourire, se retenant avec peine de rire. La jeune Griffondore fulmina de rage. Elle renvoya le volatile à ses propriétaires tout en hurlant :

- Espèce de stupides imbéciles crétins de petit Cancrelins à Scroute à Pétard doté d'une cervelle sous dimensionnée ! Comment avez-vous pu oser faire ça !? Je vous préviens, si jamais vous nous renvoyez ce foutu volatile avec une intelligence inférieur à celle d'un piaf, je vous fais regretter à jamais de ne pas accepter d'être dans le camp de Voldie finalement !

Un grand silence se mit en place. Le basané le brisa alors tout en observant curieusement la jeune lionne qui les fusillait du regard :

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois autant attaché à tes cheveux que Draco. Vu leur état habituel….

Il déclencha l'hilarité chez les deux Griffondors encore dans leur chambre. Le blond lui renvoya un regard choqué et colérique. Tandis que la brune se rapprocha lentement, un regard dévastateur posé sur lui.

- Zabini… gronda-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Je ne disais pas cela pour mes cheveux ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les quatre adolescents tournèrent leur regard vers elle, certain surpris, d'autre, enfin, celui de Draco, agacé. Elle soupira et s'expliqua.

- Vous êtes ennemis depuis cinq années maintenant. Je comprends. Mais ne serait-il pas possible que vous arrêtiez vos querelles, remarques et mauvaise intentions, comme nous envoyer cette chouette affamée !?

Les deux Griffondors semblèrent analyser la question tandis que Blaise affichait un grand sourire innocent et que Draco la dévisageait comme si elle venait de dire que Voldemort s'adonnait à la douce passion des claquettes et faisait parti d'une choral à des fin caritatives pour les moldus SDF.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Harry.

De nouveau, toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans un mouvement très uniforme. Le brun pénétra la chambre des deux Serpentards et s'approcha d'eux. Il fut vite suivi du roux.

- Nous allons vivre ensemble pendant deux semaines et partager notre vie pendant plus de trois mois, expliqua-t-il. Je pense que nous devrions faire une trêve.

Fort de cette décision, Harry se dit que c'était un bon début pour se rapprocher du blond. Il enchaina alors poussant le rapprochement au maximum.

- Je pense, qu'il serait bon que nous nous appelions aussi par nos prénoms. Nous ne savons rien les uns des autres, alors, apprenons à nous connaître comme nous sommes réellement.

Il s'avança vers les deux Serpentards, sous l'œil appréciateur d'Hermione. Il tendit sa main vers eux et annonça :

- Bonjours, je m'appelle Harry, et vous ?

- Potter qu'est-ce que tu… ? demanda le blond.

- Non, Harry.

Le blond le dévisagea alors tandis que tous comprenaient la portée des paroles du brun. Blaise écarquilla les paupières. Voyant qu'aucune réaction n'arrivait, le roux s'avança lui aussi vers les deux Serpentards et tendit lui aussi la main.

- Moi, je m'appelle Ron.

Hermione se prit au jeu et annonça :

- Hermione, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

- A quoi vous jouez ? demanda le basané abasourdi.

- A rien, nous repartons sur de bonne base, expliqua le brun tout en fixant à tour de rôle les deux Serpentards, attardant son regard sur le blond.

- Potter… tenta ce dernier.

- Harry, le coupa-t-il. Et toi ?

Malfoy ne bougea pas. Son expression se fit fermée. Zabini sembla se reculer sur son lit où il était assis, une légère tristesse et peur dans ses yeux. Ron le remarqua immédiatement. Il était toujours surpris de cela, mais voyant le léger geste du blond vers son ami, il se dit que cette soudaine observation était due au lien. Cependant, Draco ne bougea plus et ne répondit toujours pas. Ce fut le basané qui prit son courage à deux mains. Il tendit la main et serra celle du Griffondor le plus proche, soit Ron, et s'exclama :

- Blaise, ravi d'enfin pouvoir vous connaître.

Le blond dévisagea son ami, soupira et enfin attrapa la main du Survivant. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers le basané et ce fut surpris qu'il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

- Draco, siffla-t-il seulement.

Mais c'était plus que ce que les trois Griffondors ne pouvaient espérer. Ils leur sourirent en retour. Ron et Blaise se détachèrent tandis qu'Hermione dévoila un large sourire. Cependant, Harry ne lâcha pas celle du blond. Etrangement, il sentait que s'il la lâchait maintenant, il le regretterait. Il se rappela furtivement sa première année, à cette époque, c'était Draco qui lui tendait la main, il l'avait refusé. Il se demanda rapidement ce qui se serait passé s'il avait accepté son amitié. Cependant, c'était du passé, cela faisait plus de quatre années. A cet instant, le blond n'était pas enchanté à l'idée d'une trêve, cette poignée de main n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Alors, suivant son instinct, Harry raffermit sa prise sur la main du Serpentard. Ce dernier voulant se réapproprier son membre tira d'un coup sec, cependant, le brun ne s'y attendait pas et, s'accrochant toujours à la main du blond, il chuta sur lui.

- T'es lourd Potter ! s'écria le blond.

- Harry, rectifia le concerné.

- Non, lorsque tu es un empoté pareil, tu es belle et bien Potter !

- Et lorsque tu es aussi têtu et stupide, tu es belle et bien Malfoy ! contrattaqua le brun.

Ils continuèrent cette légère dispute un certain temps alors qu'Harry était toujours en équilibre précaire au-dessus de blond.

- C'était bien parti pourtant ! soupira la brunette.

- Que voulez-vous ? On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, commenta Blaise.

- Ils avaient fait preuve de maturité… se lamenta Hermione. Même Ron s'y était mis !

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches encore ? se scandalisa le roux se tournant vivement vers elle.

La Griffondore le dévisagea mais ne répondit rien, lui jetant simplement un regard lourd de sens

- Mais ! râla-t-il.

- Enfin passons ! coupa le basané.

Il posa un regard sur les deux ex-ennemis et tout en les désignant une lueur mesquine dans les yeux, il déclara aux deux autres Griffondors :

- Mis à part le flot d'insulte de leur part, leur position est très compromettante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui hocha la tête avec un sourire tout aussi mesquin que celui du Serpentard. Ils sentirent soudain qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. Ron se contenta de dévisager son meilleur ami à califourchon sur le blond, ignorant de la soudaine association qui se formait silencieusement à ses côtés.

- Oui, mais bon, cela m'étonne un peu que Draco se laisse être ainsi passif, commenta Hermione haussant légèrement la voix pour que les deux bagarreurs l'entendent.

- Que veux-tu ? Il a beau se donner un genre, il aime se faire dominer ! renchérit le basané.

- Mais vous n'allez pas bien ? se scandalisèrent les deux concernés.

- Avouez que votre position est plus qu'étrange… dit le roux, soutenant son amie, en haussant les épaules et les désignant de la main. Et puis, l'endroit aussi porte à confusion.

Les deux se figèrent horrifié. Blaise et Hermione lancèrent un regard appréciateur au roux qui afficha un sourire très innocent.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Les charnières grincèrent et une tête brune apparut.

- Ah ! Vous étiez là.

Sirius avança de quelque pas, rendant leur sourire à Ron, Blaise et Hermione. Puis, se figea net en découvrant son filleul sur son petit-cousin, tous deux les joues légèrement rougie, Harry les mains accrochées au col du blond, ce dernier le visage à seulement quelques centimètres du brun. Tous deux ne semblaient plus vouloir bouger. Sirius perdit instantanément son sourire. Une certaine réflexion se fit dans sa boite crânienne tandis que les deux principales raisons pour cette soudaine mise en marche des rouages du cerveau de l'ex-prisonnier retrouvèrent leurs esprits et s'éloignèrent aussi vite que possible l'une de l'autre.

- …Quoi que, je ne sais même pas lequel de vous deux je dois menacer de ne pas blesser l'autre puisque vous faites tous les deux parties de ma famille !

- Quoi ? / Pardon ? s'exclamèrent les deux concernés à l'unisson, choqués, outrés et passablement dégoutés par l'idée.

- Comment ça ''Quoi'' ? Enfin, vous avez vu votre position ?

- Nous nous battions ! s'offusqua Harry.

- Enfin, crions dessus très violement serait plus exacte, corrigea le blond.

Sirius retrouva un léger sourire lorsque le brun foudroya du regard Draco :

- La ferme Malfoy !

- Ce n'est plus Draco maintenant ? s'amusa hautainement le blond.

- Non, le petit con arrogant est définitivement Malfoy !

- Et il est ravi de le savoir.

Harry voulut répliquer mais se tut, inspira, expira et fit preuve d'une grande volonté pour demander à Sirius :

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de la fin de ce boudage et ta présence ici ?

- Il y a des fois où tu ressembles vraiment trop à Lyly, s'exaspéra l'ex-prisonnier affichant une petite moue. Enfin passons, le diner est servi.

Ils descendirent dans un calme assez relatif, Harry et Draco se fusillant du regard. Mais, toutes traces de haine et de colères disparurent lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la salle à manger où la mère Weasley attendait. Son fils s'avança vivement vers elle et elle l'enlaça.

- Bien, je vais devoir vous quitter les enfants.

- Mmmh… rappela Sirius, en signalant son existence.

- Tu vas aussi beaucoup me manquer Sirius. J'aurai préféré pouvoir vous accueillir au Terrier, mais les autres membres de l'Ordre sont bien trop méfiant…

Elle laissa couler un regard sur les deux Serpentards. Blaise lui adressa un sourire rassurant, il ne s'en formalisait pas plus que cela. Draco, lui, montra bien à la femme qu'il n'en avait cure. Elle leur adressa un sourire mi triste mi attendri, puis se tourna vers son trio préféré. Elle s'avança vers son fils et le serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

- Tu ne feras pas de bêtise, hein ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman, soupira l'adolescent.

Elle le lâcha et se dirigea vers Harry qu'elle enlaça à son tour. Ce dernier se fit écraser sous la pression de l'étreinte mais la rendit à Molly.

- Vous allez me manquer.

- Toi aussi Harry.

Elle se dirigea vers Hermione qu'elle prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Quand nous reverrons-nous ? s'enquit la jeune adolescente.

- Sûrement lorsque vous recevrez vos lettres pour Poudlard.

La jeune brune hocha la tête et Molly alla se placer devant les deux Serpentards qui observaient le spectacle d'un œil amusé pour l'un et écuré pour l'autre. Elle se posta devant les deux garçons et déclara :

- Prenez soin de vous…

Blaise lui fit un sourire reconnaissant tandis que Draco hocha la tête. Le regard de Molly se fit triste. Elle enlaça alors fortement les deux garçons qui, surpris, restèrent figés par le contact. Cependant, au bous de quelques secondes, Zabini lui rendit son étreinte, Malfoy essayant d'éviter le contact le plus possible avec la mère Weasley. Les quatre Griffondors se retirent à grande peine de rire. Voyant les expressions des deux Serpentards, ils affichaient tous un sourire moqueur mais compatissaient intérieurement.

Après quelques autres secondes qui parurent des heures au blond, elle se retira. Malfoy foudroya du regard les Griffondors les défiant de faire le moindre commentaire. Ce qui renforça leur bonne humeur, cependant, ils ne l'exprimèrent pas, par respect pour Molly.

- Bon et bien, à bientôt, déclara-t-elle. Sirius.

Elle le prit furtivement dans ses bras.

- A bientôt, Molly, lui répondit-il tout en répondant à son étreinte.

Elle partit alors et sortit de la demeure. Se retrouvant seuls à 6, Les quatre Griffondors laissèrent leur hilarité prendre le dessus. Blaise se joignit à eux et Draco alla s'assoir rageusement à la table, un air boudeur sur le visage.

- C'est de famille en fait ! commenta le basané désignant Black au trio d'or.

Le concerné se rembrunit et alla rejoindre son petit cousin affichant le même air boudeur. Ceci fit redoubler les rires des quatre adolescents alors dévisagés par les deux de la famille Black. Leur fou rire passé, ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger en silence. Le diner se déroula sans aucune parole et tous dégustèrent le repas tranquillement. Lorsqu'il fut fini, les efforts fournis dans la journée se firent ressentir et ce fut en silence qu'ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de regagner leurs chambres respectives.

Sirius, Hermione, Blaise et Ron, à peine leur tête avait-elle touchée l'oreiller s'endormirent. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry et de Draco. Le cerveau du blond refusait de le laisser sombrer dans les méandres du rêve. En effet, il restait bloqué sur cette étreinte avec Molly.

Passé le dégout et la haine viscérale que se vouait les Malfoy et les Weasley, Draco repensa à sa propre mère. Voilà, c'était à elle que la femme lui avait fait penser. A sa mère, à chaque fois qu'il avait été en danger. Elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il partit dans ses pensées, se remémorant les instants de joie avec sa mère. Lorsqu'il avait réussi son premier vol sur un balai, lorsqu'il avait grimpé à un arbre et qu'elle avait accouru par peur qu'il tombe, lorsqu'ils avaient partagé leur ''secret'', lorsqu'il était près du feu, elle lisant et lui le nez rivé sur le feu flamboyant, lorsqu'à ses sept ans, il lui avait présenté James. Tous se souvenir de sa mère fière, inquiète, riant, se confiant, mimant la surprise, apaisée, douce et aimante resurgissaient. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se les représenter. Ainsi, il ne remarqua pas la soudaine teinte verdâtre que venait de prendre le bous de chaine appartenant à Ron. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Trop occupé à fixer le plafond bien plus intéressant que le soudain changement de couleur de ces chaines, le brun faisait un rapide bilan de la journée. Il pensait, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'une nouvelle source de lumière verte éclairait la pièce en provenance du collier de Ron. Beaucoup de chose était arrivé, il avait pris une importante décision. Il avait définitivement mis de côté son animosité violente envers le blond. Etrangement, il avait décidé d'aider les deux Serpentards et cette trêve instaurée allait particulièrement l'aider.

A ce souvenir, il releva sa main qu'avait serrée le blond en face de ses yeux et la fixa. C'était étrange. Lors de ce contact, il s'était sentit bien. Tout comme lorsqu'il avait été dans une position bien inconfortable au-dessus du Serpentard. Il s'était senti bien. Rien d'autre, aucun dégout, aucune répulsion, aucune sensation de malaise. Non, il s'était juste senti bien. Bon, bien sûr après il avait voulu l'étrangler, mais ça ce n'était pas la même histoire. Il repensa alors à la nuit précédente. La première nuit où il avait enfin pu dormir sans aucun cauchemar. Il poussa un soupire.

Il pensait trop au blond. Il pensait simplement trop. Cette nuit encore, il allait se réveiller en sueur, cette nuit encore, il allait voir Ron le fixer avec compassion et attendant qu'il se confit. Cette nuit encore, il ne dirait rien. Cette nuit encore, il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir existé. Tout aurait été plus simple finalement. Pas d'Harry Potter. Ces parents auraient peut-être pu survivre. Cédric Diggori ne serait peut-être pas mort. Il repensa aux paroles du blond. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Un sourire amer s'afficha sur son visage. Si, tout était de sa faute. L'image de sa mère lui apparut. Cette image le détendait à chaque fois. Alors, il commença à penser à ses parents.

Encore une fois, perdu dans leur pensées, les deux éveillés ne se rendirent pas compte du changement de couleur s'effectuant sur le bous de chaine accordé à Draco. Aucun des deux ne vit le collier du blond prendre une couleur jaune aux reflets verts et rouges.

_Une femme rousse le portait dans ses bras. Draco se sentit soudain apaisé. Il ne la connaissait pas. Mais sa voix lui procura une sensation de douceur, de calme et le rassura. La femme chantait. Sa voix était douce. Le blond ne put que fermer doucement ses paupières, bercé par cette voix. Mais, se rappelant que la personne lui était inconnue, il rouvrit les yeux difficilement. Une chevelure flamboyante encadrait un doux visage. Mais ce qui déstabilisa le blond fut les yeux dans lesquels il plongea. La femme berçait doucement un petit bébé brun tandis que lui se noyait dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Ses yeux verts émeraude. Potter._

**_A suivre..._**

**_Bien voilà, bon, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, je crains qu'il y en ai un grand nombre dans ce chapitre._**

**_Je sais que vous êtes tou(te)s intrgué(e)s par le passé de Blaise et de Draco, mais pour le découvrir, il faudra attendre encore un peu._**

**_Enfin Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !_**


	11. Deux Serpentards et la création d'un , 2

**_Bien le bonsoir !_**

**_Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à J. K. Rowling._**

**_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant reviewé, mis en favoris et/ou mis en Alert._**

**_Voici donc la suite._**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_ Bonne lecture !_**

CHAPITRE 5 : DEUX SERPENTARDS ET LA CRÉATION D'UN LIEN, DEUXIEME PARTIE

_La femme ferma lentement les yeux, incitant l'enfant à en faire de même. Cependant, ce dernier commença à rire. Un son cristallin se répandit dans toute la pièce, résonnant et touchant Draco. Le blond observait ce doux échange. Une mère et son fils, il en était sûr à présent. Il observa autour de lui, tandis que le rire de l'enfant se propageait dans les méandres de son âme, s'imprégnait dans son esprit et lui réchauffait le cœur. Le contour de la pièce était flou. Un autre souvenir. Un souvenir uniquement basé sur sa mère. La femme était magnifique. Avec une longue chevelure rousse. _

_Un sourire se peignit sur le visage de Draco. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle le brun était tant attaché à la famille Weasley. Cette idée saugrenue le fit sourire sarcastiquement quelques secondes puis un sourire attendri prit sa place sur son visage. Le bébé-Harry fixait l'endroit où il se tenait de ses grands yeux verts. Le blond eut peur que l'enfant ne le voit, cependant, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un le traversa. Un homme brun, très grand, enfin plus que le blond, s'avançait vers la petite famille. Draco le contourna pour pouvoir voir son visage. Ce qu'il découvrit le stupéfia. Il avait devant lui Potter, le garçon qu'il connaissait. En plus vieux, certes, mais c'était lui. Le blond remarqua alors que les yeux de l'homme n'étaient pas d'un vert intense mais bleu._

_Le père d'Harry se tenait devant lui. Le brun tendit la main vers l'enfant, un sourire de bonheur intense sur le visage. Un papa gâteau. Il éleva l'enfant dans les airs. Harry reprit son rire plus fort encore et y ajouta de petit gazouillement. Le cœur du blond se serra. Il voulait sortir. Il refusait de continuer à voir pareil spectacle. Le bonheur d'une famille si belle et pourtant si détruite le blessa. Il ne comprit pas sa pensée. Il aurait dû être un tant soit peu jaloux du bonheur de cette famille disparue ou, encore, heureux que justement, elle ne soit plus. Mais non, il était penné, comme si toute la tristesse qu'il avait accumulé au fil des années lui revenait et pesait sur son cœur._

_Il voulait sortir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il décida donc de fermer les yeux. Il crispa les poings sentant la douleur que provoquaient ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la paume de sa main. Il réalisa alors que cette douleur n'était pas appropriée pour un esprit comme il devait l'être. Il se frappa le bras, une légère douleur lui parvint. Il rouvrit les yeux. La famille était toujours là, riant. Mais une ombre noire surplombait cela. Une ombre noir qui ne lui apparut pas distinctement. L'ombre engloba la famille. Draco voulut les sauver, mais il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas matériels et resta donc en sécurité, le plus loin possible de l'ombre. _

_Cette dernière engloba tous les rêves. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus une seule lueur. Tout devint noir. Draco était le seul élément lumineux de l'espace. Puis un étrange miroir apparut. Le blond, pas du tout narcissique, s'approcha lentement. Il se posta face au mur réfléchissant, mais rien ne lui renvoya son reflet. Soudain, une silhouette se dessina. Le blond ne reconnut pas la personne dans le miroir. Ce qui le choqua fut qu'elle possédait des yeux verts. Les yeux caractéristiques de Potter. L'ombre poussa un grognement et il se sentit expulser du rêve._

Le blond accusa mal la chute. Il était en tout vraisemblance debout et donc tomba à genoux. Ce qui l'étonna grandement fut l'élan de nausée qui le prit alors qu'il se rattrapait comme il le put au rebord du lit en face duquel il se trouvait. Il se retint difficilement de rendre son repas tandis qu'il couvrait sa bouche de sa main. Il ferma les yeux alors que de nombreux points blancs dansaient devant lui. Il plongea alors la tête dans le drap du lit avec lequel il s'était rattrapé. Il inspira et expira. Le violant mal du crâne qui venait de faire son apparition se calma lentement.

La respiration devenue saccadée du Serpentard se calma lentement alors qu'il enfouissait de plus en plus sa tête dans le drap. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et des doigts se faufiler dans ses cheveux. Il releva vivement les yeux. Son regard se posa sur le visage douloureux et désolé de Potter. Le blond voulut lui faire lâcher sa prise sur ses cheveux, mais le brun se rapprocha de lui, l'obligeant à se redresser légèrement alors qu'il passait sa deuxième main autour de sa taille.

- Potter ? appela le blond alors qu'il était un peu perdu.

Le brun ne répondit rien alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans le coup de Draco. Malfoy était perdu et désorienté. Comment un souvenir si doux avait-il pu amener un telle ombre dans les pensées du brun ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? A qui était ce reflet informe et aux yeux verts ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

Le brun commença alors à bouger sa main dans les cheveux du blond. Il s'amusa à le décoiffer, à entortiller ses mèches, à les désentortiller. Le Serpentard se laissa faire. Il remarqua alors que le brun tremblait légèrement. Dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, il décida de se relever un peu afin de s'assoir correctement sur le lit du brun. Ce dernier, durant toute la manœuvre du blond ne le lâcha pas et resserra son étreinte. Draco soupira. Le Griffondor était un vrai pot de colle. Mais se sentant un peu mieux grâce au martyr que subissait sa pauvre chevelure alors que la main douce du brun caressait ses cheveux, il se décida à lui rendre son étreinte.

Il passa difficilement et avec retenu ses bras autours des épaules du Griffondor et entreprit, ave peine, de lui caresser le dos pour qu'il dessert un peu son étreinte qui devenait, pour Draco, étouffante.

- Potter ? se risqua une nouvelle fois le blond alors qu'il souhaitait de toutes ses forces pouvoir continuer à avoir la capacité de respirer encore un peu.

Le brun ne lui répondit toujours pas. Cependant, cette fois, il l'entraina avec lui tandis qu'il se rallongeait dans le lit. Le blond se sentit brutalement basculer vers l'avant et se retrouva allongé sur le brun.

- Potter ! lui chuchotta-t-il rageusement se souvenant de l'heure qu'il devait être.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais il sentit les lèvres du brun s'étirer dans son cou. Le salopiot souriait ! Le blond fulmina légèrement de rage tandis qu'il tentait de s'extirper de l'étreinte du Griffondor.

- Lâche-moi, Potter ! lui ordonna-t-il.

La main d' Harry jouant avec ses cheveux s'arrêta puis descendit le long de son dos. Elle se cala au creux de ses reins et appuya fortement. Le blond se retrouva collé au corps du brun alors que sa deuxième main se dirigea vers ses jambes. Draco ne voyant pas ce que faisait le Griffondor continua d'essayer de se relever.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé, s'exaspéra-t-il. Lâche-moi !

Soudain, il sentit la main s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse et le tirer sur le lit. Il se retrouva, allongé à cheval sur le matelas et sur le brun. Le Serpentard fulminait.

- Potter… gronda-t-il.

Le brun replaça ses mains, une dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son dos, et recommença son jeu. Draco s'exaspéra.

- Potter arrête ! soupira-t-il.

- Désolé, lui répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Le blond se figea. Potter venait-il de s'excuser ? Non, il devait avoir mal entendu. Bon, peut-être l'avait-il vraiment fait, mais pour quelle raison ? Parce que, pour le blond, la seule raison valable aurait été de l'avoir étouffé et de continuer à le faire mais s'il s'excusait pour cela, il s'arrêterait. Donc, il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui demandait pardon. Perdu dans cette petite réflexion, il ne remarqua pas que le brun l'avait fait pivoter sur le côté afin de lui enserré la taille et de les rapprocher un peu plus. Il sentit soudain le souffle léger sur sa nuque et sursauta légèrement.

- Potter ! s'offusqua-t-il alors que la main du brun reprenait ses activités dans ses cheveux en descendant dans sa nuque.

- Harry, lui rappela le brun.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ? s'agaça le blond alors qu'il tentait de se séparer du brun, mais ce dernier comprenant son intention enroula ses jambes autours des siennes, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

- S'il te plait, demanda dans un chuchotement le brun alors que certains tremblements lui parcouraient le corps.

Le blond les sentit et finalement soupira. Il acquiesça lentement et un petit soupire satisfait du brun sur sa nuque le poussa à reprendre son questionnement. Fallait-il être fou pour vouloir se consoler avec une personne que l'on exècre autant ? Si oui, alors le brun l'était.

- Po…

- Harry, le reprit-il rapidement.

- Harry… souffla-t-il. Pourquoi tu… ?

Le brun resserra sa prise autour de sa taille lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Il gesticula un certain temps afin de trouver un moyen de regagner un peu d'air. Harry desserra un peu se prise ce qui permit à Draco d'inspirer fortement.

- Je suis désolé que tu doives subir mes cauchemars… expliqua enfin le brun.

Draco leva un sourcil un peu surpris par la réponse. Il n'allait pas l'accuser d'envahir son espace vital et privé en s'introduisant dans ses souvenirs ? C'était ce que lui aurait fait en tout cas.

- En quoi voir tes parents est-il un cauchemar ? s'enquit-il sa curiosité naturel prenant le dessus sur son stoïcisme voulu.

Le brun se crispa à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas de… ça que je parle…, murmura-t-il.

- L'ombre…, réalisa le blond.

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais se crispa à sa réponse. Instinctivement, le blond plaça sa main libre dans les cheveux du brun. Il chercha ses mots.

- Oui, on peut dire que cela y ressemble.

- Et le miroir ? demanda le blond alors que sa main reproduisait les mouvements de celle du brun dans ses propres cheveux afin de le détendre.

- Plutôt le reflet….

- Qu…

- Chut…, le fit taire le brun alors qu'il inspirait et expirait lentement.

Un silence se mit en place alors que la respiration du Griffondor se fit de plus en plus lente.

- Juste… ajouta le blond.

- Une dernière question, accorda le brun à mi-chemin entre le conscient et le rêve. Après tu te tais et on dort.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi ne me lâches-tu pas ?

- Lorsque tu es proche, les cauchemars diminuent et cela fait trop longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu.

Le blond voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais le brun s'endormit. Il sentit sa main arrêter sa torture capillaire. Le brun s'affaissa un peu sur lui, l'écrasant à demi. C'était définitif, le Survivant était cinglé. Après tout, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait survécu. Peut-être existait-il une entraide entre cinglé ? Le blond posa son regard sur la touffe de cheveux brun indiscipliné qui lui chatouilla la joue. Finalement, le Harry de 16 ans ressemblait beaucoup à celui de moins d'un an. Quoi que, avec un peu plus de cheveux.

µ***µ

Ron se dit, le lendemain, qu'il allait donner un abonnement à Malfoy pour le lit du brun. Deux fois en deux nuits, il y avait quelque chose de bien étrange. Il posa son regard sur la touffe brune perdu dans les cheveux blonds. Qu'avait donc son meilleur ami ? Il ne lui disait jamais rien. Il devait toujours le tanner pendant des heures pour avoir un semblant d'information sur sa santé. Alors c'était sûr qu'avoir un accès direct à son cerveau devait aider. Il repensa à son propre accès au cerveau du blond. Hier, il avait rêvé de quelque chose de bien étrange. Il secoua la tête. Ce devait être autre chose, cela ne pouvait pas être un vrai souvenir. Non, il refusa de croire à ça.

Il soupira. Bon, il allait devoir réveiller les deux endormis. Il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir à affronter son meilleur ami une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. C'était une très bonne idée. Ce fut pourquoi, ignorant totalement le blond et le brun, il sortit de la pièce. Bon, c'était déjà ça. Maintenant, il pria pour que la longueur de la chaine entre lui et les autres soit assez grande pour qu'il puisse atteindre la salle de bain. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne le fut pas. Il put tourner la poignée avant d'être tiré en arrière par le cou. Bon, il rebroussa chemin.

Son moyen d'évasion avait failli. Il rentra de nouveau dans la chambre et observa les chaines. Il fronça les sourcils. La chaine reliée au blond avait pris la couleur de celle d'Harry. Il observa la dernière chaine. Il afficha un sourire. Il allait se cacher dans l'autre chambre ! Il se dirigea donc vers la porte en tâtonnant, n'osant pas allumer la moindre lumière. Il se prit donc la porte entrouverte et, après avoir poussé un juron silencieux et s'être frotté sa tête qui lui était douloureuse, entra. La pièce était un peu plus éclairée, les rideaux très opaques laissant tout de même passer la lumière du soleil.

Il referma autant qu'il le put la porte et observa les deux lits. Celui du blond était vide et dans l'autre, il distingua une forme recroquevillée. Il s'approcha lentement et découvrit le brun, la respiration régulière, dormant paisiblement. Seuls ses cheveux et ses paupières fermées étaient visibles. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à dormir ? Il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers le lit du blond. Il s'assit. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Hermione, et encore moins Sirius, ne parlons même pas d'aller prendre une douche, alors qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il tourna son regard dans tous les sens et le posa enfin sur la table de chevet entre les deux lits.

Un immense paquet de livre se dressait fièrement devant lui. De quoi faire pâlir de jalousie Hermione. Il en prit un et l'observa. _Mathématique_. Mathématique ? C'était quoi un ''mathématique''. Enfin, les mathématiques étaient surement les additions et les soustractions, comme il l'avait appris avant d'aller à Poudlard, mais un livre aussi gros juste pour cela, était un peu étrange. Il l'ouvrit en plein milieu et découvrit une longue série d'exercices plus étranges les uns que les autres : Dériver : F(x) = (2x-6)*(6x-32) définie sur R.

Ron observa avec des yeux ronds la page. Ce n'était définitivement pas sorcier. Bon, il n'avait jamais été bon en calcul, peut-être était-ce sa connaissance qui était bien limité. Il demanderait tout de même à Hermione. Il referma le livre et le reposa sur le dessus de la pile. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il tomba sur deux orbes verts pâles. Il déglutit. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires. Il décida d'opter pour l'option : vous pensez tous que je suis un abruti, donc je vous prouve que vous avez bien raison. Il afficha un sourire et commença :

- Bonjour.

Le brun ne répondit rien, le dévisageant un certain temps. Ron sentit une sueur froide dans son dos mais garda son sourire un peu niais sur le visage.

- Bien dormi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? le questionna-t-il d'un voie légèrement enroué.

Puis soudain, il ouvrit les yeux plus fortement et tourna la tête en tous sens avant de revenir sur lui.

- Où est Draco ?

Ron lui indiqua du doigt la porte de sa chambre et, voyant bien que le basané ne voyait pas le rapport, expliqua :

- Apparemment, Harry a partagé quelques pensées avec ton cher ami et une fois de plus, ils se sont retrouvés à dormir ensemble. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment Harry fait pour respirer enfoui dans son cou et une mer de cheveux blonds.

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? s'enquit le basané.

Le roux afficha un sourire encore plus niais. Une excuse vite, il lui fallait une excuse. Il vit le regard du basané se faire moqueur.

- Et bien… Je…

- Tu ? reprit le basané affichant un grand sourire face au malaise du roux.

- Oui, voilà, je… j'attendais que tu te réveilles.

Le brun haussa un sourcil septique et son regard indiqua à Ron qu'il fallait qu'il précise sa pensée. Le roux fit descendre son regard vers le sol. Il y vit la chaine et une idée un peu bête lui vint.

- Voilà, j'aimerai aller me laver…

- Je ne crois pas que tu es besoin de moi pour cela, indiqua le basané de plus en plus sceptique et un brin moqueur.

- Oui, mais tu es celui qui est le plus loin de cette foutue salle de bain donc, tant que tu ne seras pas un peu plus près, je ne pourrais pas rentrer, termina-t-il fier de lui.

Un long silence se mit en place. Ron réfléchit à son explication et il la trouva très bien construite. Ce fut alors qu'il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas dit la vérité. Après tout, ce n'était pas une honte d'être trop lâche pour confronter son meilleur ami ! Non, définitivement, il n'aurait pas pu dire cela. Après quelques secondes, le silence agaça et stressa le roux.

- Donc…, déclara le Serpentard. Si je reprends bien, tu me demandes de me rapprocher de la porte de la salle de bain pour que tu puisses y rentrer. C'est ça ?

Le roux hocha la tête. Le basané afficha un léger sourire que Ron ne sut interpréter, tout ce qu'il pouvait pressentir c'était qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

Zabini se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre les reliant à la seconde. Il sortit de la pièce, le roux sur ses talons, espérant l'avoir convaincu. Ce que Ron n'avait pas prévu, c'était bien que le basané lui volerait sa place dans la salle de bain.

- Zabini ! s'offusqua-t-il lorsqu'il vit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer sur la chaine du basané.

- Ecoute-moi bien Weasley, déclara le brun d'un ton menaçant. Il ne fallait pas me prendre pour un Pouffsoufle !

- Mais…

- Retourne dans la chambre ! le coupa Blaise.

Le roux grommela quelques paroles et s'exécuta à regret. Retour à la case départ, finalement, il se dit que si les Griffondors étaient des êtres courageux et téméraires, c'était bien parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il poussa un profond soupire et se rassit sur son lit, observant le blond et son meilleur ami. N'empêche, le basané lui avait fait une belle crasse. Il allait lui faire payer. Ce satané serpent n'aurait que ce qu'il mérite. Il se rappela brièvement qu'il avait décidé de s'allier à eux afin de, s'il le pouvait, les aider à être un peu plus heureux. Enfin, si cela leur était possible.

Son regard se voila. Il espérait de tout cœur que son rêve n'était vraiment qu'un rêve. Cependant, pour le savoir, il n'avait qu'une seule option : demander au blond.

- Qu'il est lourd… rechigna le concerné le sortant de ses pensées.

Il releva les yeux vers les deux adolescents. Il découvrit alors Draco essayant tant bien que mal de s'extirper de la prise du brun. Il se rapprocha et lui souffla évitant ainsi de réveiller Harry :

- Tu peux toujours essayer, mais sa prise reste ferme même lorsqu'il dort.

Le blond tourna rapidement sa tête vers lui et un craquement accompagna le mouvement. Le roux fit une grimace, compatissant, tandis que le blond le dévisagea. Ron, plongeant son regard dans celui acier du blond, soupira. Il allait faire une chose en contraire à beaucoup de ses principes, mais il se le devait.

- Ecoute Malfoy…

- Je serais dans la capacité d'accéder à ta demande lorsque cette enclume ne me pèsera plus sur le torse.

Ron fit une grimace. Toujours aussi aimable. Bon, le côté positif était qu'il n'avait, réellement, insulté personne. Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure et reprit :

- Je ne peux rien y faire, mais je profite du fait que tu ne peux pas te dérober pour te parler donc écoute-moi.

Le blond lui lança un regard plus que stupéfait. Malfoy hocha alors la tête après avoir analysé son air calme et sérieux. Ron soupira de soulagement et continua :

- Voilà, nous savons le différend qui oppose nos familles depuis si longtemps, il attendit que le blond consente pour reprendre. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons avoir une relation plus poussée qu'une simple ignorance ou être ennemis.

- Je ne savais pas que tu souhaitais une relation plus ''poussée'' avec moi, reprit Malfoy en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Le roux se retint de lui crier dessus pour le détromper et le fusilla simplement du regard.

- J'aimerai que nous collaborions.

- Que nous ''collaborions'' ? reprit le blond septique.

Ron hocha la tête. Il vit bien que Malfoy ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Cela faisait seulement trois jours qu'ils s'étaient revu,s mais il en avait appris assez sur le blond pour lui proposer cela. Après tout, des souvenirs ne pouvaient tromper personne.

- C'est cela. J'aimerais… que nous faisions équipe. Je sais que cela peut te sembler étrange. Mais lorsque j'ai vu tes souvenirs j'ai….

- Ne me dit pas que tu m'as pris en pitié Weasley, déjà ta mère c'est bien assez ! le coupa le blond.

- Pitié ? De toi ? Je sais bien que je suis gentil mais il ne faut pas abuser non plus ! s'offusqua le roux.

Comment aurait-il pu avoir, ne serait-ce que pendant une seconde, pitié du blond ? Vraiment, cette idée le répugna. Non, il avait été impressionné par le blond. Il ne pouvait pas le prendre en pitié. Malfoy sembla soulagé par ses paroles.

- Alors, de quoi… ? débuta-t-il puis il reprit comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Blaise.

- Oui. Zabini ne m'a jamais rien fait. Lorsque je vois les efforts que vous avez faits pour vous échapper, je ne peux que me rendre compte que vous êtes plus courageux que nous qui attendons qu'on nous dise ce que nous devons faire. Ecoute, je n'ai pas pitié de Zabini. Je veux l'aider comme toi, mais l'envoyer dans le monde moldu … Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte d'y aller.

- Mais s'il reste…

- L'Ordre n'a pas uniquement besoin de soldat, le coupa le roux. Malfoy, tu vas te battre. Tu représentes beaucoup pour lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille t'abandonner. Personnellement, tu fais ce que tu veux mais...

- J'y ai pensé. Mais… aucune option n'est vraiment la bonne. Je veux le protéger comme je le peux, déclara le blond en fronçant les sourcils montrant son sérieux.

- C'est là que j'interviens. Je sais que tout seul, je ne suis pas un grand stratège.

- Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Malfoy.

- Mais, reprit-il plus fortement le foudroyant du regard. Je pense qu'à deux…

- M'assossier à un Weasley, qui aurait cru cela possible !

- Ce n'est qu'une proposition Malfoy ! se vexa le roux.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il fermement. C'est un contrat. Nous allons faire en sorte de protéger Blaise, et pour cela, il faut briser cet enchainement.

Le roux acquiesca. Il serra les dents et reprit :

- Pourquoi as-tu confiance en mes propos ?

Le blond l'observa étrangement. Ron se racla la gorge, il n'aimait pas ne pas être compris.

- Je veux dire, pourquoi acceptes-tu que je veuille ainsi aider un Serpentard après tout, j'ai toujours clamé haut et fort vous détester !

Malfoy fit un sourire légèrement triste. Il ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix douce, ni moqueuse, ni triste :

- Tu as vu mes souvenirs, tu as vu un passé, un Blaise que peu de personne ne connaisse. Tu es un Griffondor, tu es un Weasley, ta famille appartient à la lumière depuis des générations. Cela peut te paraître étrange, Weasley, mais en ce qui concerne le bien-être de personne comme Blaise, tu es une des personnes à qui je me fierais entièrement.

Le roux ne sut plus quoi dire. Il hocha la tête et se retourna.

- Je m'occuperai de rassembler ce doit on a besoin pour briser ce maléfice entre nos deux familles, déclara-t-il.

- Weasley, l'appela le blond.

Ron ne se retourna pas. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce que le blond venait de lui dire. Pas encore, la malédiction entre leurs deux familles les empêchait d'être plus que civilisé. S'ils l'étaient, toute cette discussion n'aurait servi à rien. Il attendit donc que Malfoy finisse.

- Merci.

Ron se retint à grande peine de se retourner. Il se dirigea vers son lit où il s'assit, raide. Il fixa pendant quelques minutes le blond toujours allongé. Ces yeux étaient remplis d'une haine inconsidérée. Il repensa à sa mère. Sa mère n'était pas une Weasely par le sang, elle n'était donc pas atteinte par la malédiction. Elle avait bien de la chance.

Il entendit quelques secondes plus tard son ami se réveiller. A sa grande surprise, il resta quelques secondes dans sa position. Sûrement pour réaliser qui il tenait dans ses bras.

- Malfoy ? appela alors le brun.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Ron soupira. Bien sûr, la malédiction n'était pas à sens unique. Il se leva donc et s'éloigna à grand pas du blond. Malfoy l'avait remercié. Malfoy avait brisé ce pacte de haine ou d'ignorance. Malfoy subissait donc la punition pour qu'il oublie cet échange ou pour qu'il n'ose plus transgresser les lois. Malfoy s'était évanoui.

Ron se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de bain. La porte était toujours entrouverte pour laisser passer la chaine. Il entra sans frapper et se retrouva nez à nez avec le basané sortant à peine de la douche. Ce dernier le foudroya du regard et allait le renvoyer très poliment lorsqu'il déclara :

- Retourne dans la chambre, la fouine s'est évanouie.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il devait être le plus exécrable possible avec le blond même en sa non présence ou il ferait quelque chose qu'il allait amèrement regretter plus tard. Il se sentit bousculé par le brun qui sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Il observa nonchalant la porte encore ouverte et sa chaine qui commençait à prendre la couleur de celle du blond. Il commença à se déshabiller après avoir fermé au maximum la porte. Il pénétra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler peu à peu sur sa peau. Il l'avait fait. Il avait proposé à Malfoy la coopération. Il soupira. La haine que provoquait en lui se simple non n'était vraiment pas naturel. Il se souvenait de ce que leurs ancêtres s'étaient fait mutuellement. Mais jamais, au grand dieu jamais, il n'avait pensé une seconde que maudire sa descendance sur des générations pour haïr à jamais la famille ennemi avait été une bonne idée.

_L'eau se transforma en nuage, Blaise regardait époustouflé le ciel qui se dégageait. Le blond l'observait silencieusement. N'avait-il jamais vu le ciel avant ? Le petit basané se tourna vers l'autre enfant et lui découvrit un sourire enchanteur. S'il avait vu le ciel avant, il n'était de toute manière pas aussi beau, car un ciel n'est jamais plus beau que lorsqu'on le regarde libre._

Ron s'effondra dans la douche et se mordit d'avantage la lèvre inférieur. Tant de haine et pourtant pour un être qui ne la méritait pas.

_Le blond était face à son père. Son père le regarda dédaigneusement et finalement pointa sa baguette vers lui. _

_- Tu voulais le sauver, soit. Tu seras donc le martyr à sa place._

_Le blond s'écroula au sol tandis que son père lui jetait le sortilège d'endoloris._

Un être qui ne la méritait vraiment pas. Il avait bien fait, et s'il devait apprendre à maitriser ses émotions et passer outre la barrière d'une malédiction pour les aider. Il le ferait.

**_A SUIVRE …_**

**_( Je tiens à préciser que si j'ai augmenté le rating, c'est seulement à cause du passé torturé de nos deux Serpentards adorés.)_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !_**


	12. Deux Serpentards et la malédiction des,1

_**Bien le bonjour,**_

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, j'avais une pane d'écriture si l'on peut dire !**_

_**Ensuite, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis une review, ajouté cette fic en favoris ou en alert ! **_

_**Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à J. K. Rowling, sauf James qui n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre!**_

_**RAR :**_

_**ALex08 : **Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise et merci de me suivre, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. La suite maintenant !_

**_garyuryuchan : _**_Oui, je pense que la carte d'abonnement est une bonne idée ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Ja nee!_

_**Sur ce, merci de continuer à lire cette fiction.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 6 : DEUX SERPENTARDS ET LA MALÉDICTION DES ALLIES, PREMIÈRE PARTIE

Blaise se précipita dans la chambre ses vêtements en main, ne portant alors qu'une simple serviette lui entourant les hanches. Il ne prit pas la peine de voir ce que faisait le roux et rentra dans la pièce. Il accourut près du lit où il découvrit son ami blond inconscient dans les bras d'un Potter perdu et inquiet. Blaise le remarqua et enregistra cette information dans un coin de son cerveau alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Potter ? lui demanda-t-il un brin de colère transperçant dans sa voix nettement inquiet.

Le brun l'observa étrangement un moment avant de secouer la tête et de reporter son attention sur le blond.

- Habit-toi, le pria-t-il finalement.

Blaise agacé de ne pas recevoir de réponse posa sa main sur le front du blond. N'observant aucune réaction de son ami, il se décida à obéir au brun. Il récupéra ses affaires et se changea rapidement. Il reporta son attention sur le blond que Potter avait semblé prendre comme shaker. Il semblait simplement dormir. Cependant, connaissant son ami, le basané se doutait qu'il était vraiment évanoui. Il n'aurait jamais pu continuer de dormir alors que le brun le secouait dans tous les sens. Le spectacle aurait pu faire rire Blaise s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, en tout cas, je n'ai rien fait… répondit enfin le brun au bous de quelques minutes.

Blaise commença à réfléchir sur une raison à cette inconscience. Peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire du lien les unissant ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Draco serait-il le seul atteint ? Il continua sa réflexion un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de miroir brisé le sorte de sa torpeur. Il releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard surpris du brun.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, déclara le basané alors qu'il lançait un dernier regard à son ami.

Potter acquiesça et resserra son emprise sur le blond essayant encore et toujours, vainement, de le réveiller. Blaise ressortit de la chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Granger. Cette dernière l'observa une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Blaise soupira, si cela se trouvait, c'était encore un coup du grand dadais, ex-prisonnier qui devait y avoir laissé des neurones. Accompagné de la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait la source du bruit. Mais alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, il se sentit partir.

_Tout était noir. Bon, et bien peut-être était-ce réellement un effet secondaire de ce fichu lien et qu'il venait lui aussi de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Tout cela était la faute de ce crétin roux ! Alors qu'il commençait à s'exaspérer sur la stupidité du Griffondor, Blaise aperçut ce dernier. Il se tenait droit, ne bougeant plus, semblant attendre quelque chose. ''Chose'' étant bien le nom pour définir la forme étrange qui se rapprochait de lui. Le basané se dirigea vers le roux. Il le détailla un instant. Il semblait bien crasseux, plus petit aussi et ses cheveux lui paraissait plus grand._

_Ce fut le fait qu'il avait déjà vu ce Weasley un an auparavant qui aida le basané à comprendre qu'il n'était pas tombé dans le coma mais ce trouvait, pour la première fois, dans un souvenir du roux. Weasley se pencha pour être à la hauteur de la goule, identifia Blaise. Ce dernier trouva cela assez surprenant car habituellement, les goules étaient des êtres assez répugnants qui répugnaient à s'approcher d'un quelconque humain et surtout étaient extrêmement dangereux. Pourtant, la goule s'approchait tranquillement comme si elle y était habituée, comme si elle était liée à la famille Weasley. Fait rare, une goule se liait à une famille et protégeait les membres de cette dernière lorsqu'elle les pensait assez nobles et purs. Une pratique très ancienne de sang-pur._

_Blaise coupa court à ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua que les lèvres du roux commençaient à se mouvoir. Il se rapprocha, collant presque son oreille à la bouche du roux, mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Le roux se releva soudainement et partit en courant. Le basané souffla un coup et ralla pour se lancer à sa suite. Il observa le roux se défouler dans le près, frappant les quelques arbres qu'il trouvait. Il observa le roux s'éclater les phalanges et le sang commencer à couler. Il s'approcha du Weasley afin de l'empêcher de continuer, mais il le traversa. Alors, il regarda impuissant un Ron s'ouvrir les mains et se fracturer les côtes._

_Il aperçut alors un immense ombre se dresser à travers les arbres de la forêt et engloutir le roux qui se retourna révélant un visage crispé par la douleur, la haine, la rage, l'impuissance, le désespoir et, maintenant, la peur. Blaise voulut se retourner pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui terrifiait autant le Griffondor lorsque ce dernier fut projeté contre un arbre lâchant un cri de douleur._

_Le basané observa inquiet et perdu le roux glisser lentement contre l'arbre lui écorchant gravement la peau du dos. Puis le noir revint, laissant le brun bouleversé seul. _

_- Pauvre._

_Le roux apparut devant le basané, tandis que la parole raisonnait encore à ses oreilles. Les yeux rouges. La pupille tellement rétrécit que seul le rouge ayant remplacé le bleu de ses pupilles était perceptible._

_- Pouilleux._

_Blaise se retourna pour faire face à une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Le père de Draco se tenait là, dans toute sa splendeur alors qu'il toisait du regard le roux._

_- Incapable._

_Le professeur Rogue apparut alors à ses côtés. Se tenant dans toute sa splendeur machiavélique. Blaise eut un mouvement de recule alors qu'il l'apercevait. Leur professeur de Potion pouvait être terrifiant._

_- Wesel !_

_Il se vit lui-même apparaitre, dédaigneux au possible. Il voulut se précipiter sur le roux pour le faire cesser cela. Ou sur son autre lui pour retirer cette expression supérieur de son visage. Mais il était dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste ou prononcer la moindre parôle._

_- Crasseux._

_Théodore apparut à ses côtés affichant son sourire énigmatique et méprisable._

_- Griffondor de pacotille._

_Il vit alors se dresser devant lui Draco._

_- Empoté._

_Et Pansy se plaça à ses côtés._

_- Imbécile._

_A sa plus grande surprise, Granger apparut avec une expression toute aussi supérieure et hautaine que celle de tous les Serpentards._

_- Bon à rien._

_Et toute la famille Weasley qui jaugeait le cadet d'un œil torve. Tous commencèrent à l'insulter en même temps, le rabaissant, s'ajouta alors les Serpentards jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les fasse tous s'arrêter et se rajoute à eux._

_- Faux frère._

_Harry._

Blaise s'écroula contre la porte de la salle de bain, l'ouvrant, et s'étala contre le carrelage, se blessant ainsi au visage à cause des éclats de miroir éparpillés par terre. Hermione le regarda inquiète. Le basané la rassura et se releva avec son aide. Ils levèrent alors les yeux vers le centre de la salle de bain et découvrit le roux, assis par terre. Blaise eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il le vit les regarder avec ses yeux complètements rouges. Il entendit Granger déglutir à ses côtés. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits alors que le regard de Weasley le déstabilisait. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle haine dans les yeux de quelqu'un, et pourtant, il en avait vu. Il n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de celui du roux mais réussit, il ne saurait dire comment, à se rapprocher de lui.

- Ne bougez pas, grogna Ron d'une voix cassée, froide, d'outre-tombe.

- Ron, pleura la brunette à ses côtés.

Le basané observa rapidement le roux et analysa son comportement en rajoutant les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir par son soudain écart. Il se tourna vivement vers la jeune Griffondor et fixa son visage inquiet, terrifié, perdu et en larme.

- Va rejoindre Harry et Draco dans la chambre Hermione, je m'occupe de lui.

- Mais…, tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Vas-y ! la pressa le basané.

Elle acquiesça, lança un dernier regard aux roux et sortit. Le basané se reconcentra sur Ron toujours assis contre le mur d'en face. Il s'approcha de nouveau.

- Recule ! gronda le roux.

Blaise s'avança de nouveau. Il aperçut alors les poings en sangs du roux et le morceau de miroir brisé qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces, s'ouvrant ainsi la main et faisant blanchir ses phalanges éclatées.

- Vas-t-en ! intima-t-il.

Blaise plongea son regard dans celui du roux. Ron commença à montrer sa rage et son regard se fit plus dur encore.

- Dégage !

Un pas.

- VAS-T-EN ! DÉGAGE ! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! cria le roux.

Deux pas. Le roux se releva pointant son bous de miroir vers lui.

- Dé-ga-ge ! s'exclama-t-il lentement et fortement.

Trois pas. Weasley se jeta sur lui, lui envoyant son poing dans la figure. Blaise sentit sa mâchoire se déboîter sous le choc. Il attrapa alors le col de la chemise de Ron et grâce à sa connaissance de base des arts martiaux le mit au tapi. Il s'assit sur le roux l'empêchant de bouger, lui fit lâcher son morceau de miroir et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

- Maintenant tu te calmes Weasley ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

- Lâche-moi, grinça-t-il

- Oh ça, il en est hors de question ! Tu me crois assez stupide pour te laisser me frapper et continuer de te défouler contre un miroir ?

- Laisse-moi partir, le pria-t-il en se tortillant sous lui.

- Ecoute-moi bien Wesel ! Blaise marqua une pause sentant le roux se tendre à cette appellation. Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu nous fais vraiment un complexe d'infériorité ou quoi ? de nouveau, il fit une pause sentant Ron se débattre plus fortement. Depuis quand te soucis-tu de ce que nous, Serpentards, pouvons te dire ? Ecoute et retient bien cela Weasley ! Les Serpentards sont tes ennemis tu l'as dit toi-même, alors n'attends aucune compassion de leur part. Tu dois passer au-dessus de nos insultes, tu l'as toujours fait alors pourquoi t'énerver maintenant ?! Et tes amis, s'ils le sont vraiment ne peuvent pas te dénigrer comme tu sembles le penser dans tes pensées, idiotes si tu veux mon avis. Tu es un crétin si tu n'as pas remarqué comment Hermione et Harry peuvent être inquiets pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Tu l'as bien vu, non ? Son visage en larme alors que toi tu es couvert de sang ! Ce n'est pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui se sent supérieur, imbécile ! Oh et j'avais oublié ta famille aussi. Tu te penses si nul que cela, qu'il n'y a plus de place pour toi chez eux ? C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que tu trouves un truc intéressant à faire et que tu n'es vraiment doué à rien ! Mais, toi aussi tu fais partie de leur famille et d'ailleurs il me semble que tu as déjà un statut bien défini qui n'est pas celui d'un bon à rien.

- Je ne…

_- _Non ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre des imbécillités ! OK ? Donc tu l'as ferme, je me lève et tu te CALMES !

- Là, je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qu'il faut calmer, grinça le roux.

Le basané le fusilla du regard et se releva. Il laissa le roux se démener et ressortit de la pièce attrapant au passage de quoi soigner Ron et le tira par le bras. La basané l'observa le temps qu'il arrive dans la chambre. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau alors que ses vêtements étaient trempés de sang. Blaise faillit tourner de l'œil à la vue de temps de sang mais détourna le regard et demanda alors qu'il entrait.

- Alors Harry, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

- Non, répondit le brun alors qu'il relevait la tête. Nous n'avons toujours pas compris pourquoi…. RON ! s'écria-t-il alors que son regard se posa sur lui.

- C'est moi ! cracha le roux qui rentrait alors.

- Je le voyais bien, répondit le brun d'un ton diplomatique face à l'animosité du roux. Mais qu'est-ce qui…

- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber dans le coma, grogna-t-il alors que son regard se posait sur le blond.

Son expression se fit alors plus dure et sa fureur reprit de plus belle. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il sentit le poing de Blaise rejoindre de nouveau sa mâchoire. Hermione retint un cri de panique et se précipita sur le roux afin de l'aider à se relever, mais le basané fut plus rapide, attrapa de nouveau le col de Ron et planta son regard dans celui redevenu bleu de Weasley. Blaise fut assez surpris de constater que le regard du roux se fit reconnaissant avant que la fureur ne le reprenne, cette dernière dirigée entièrement vers le blond. Ron détourna avec peine son regard de Draco. Le basané lui lâcha alors le col et lui agrippa le bras, ils s'assirent sur le lit du roux rejoignant Hermione. Cette dernière récupéra les bandages et commença à soigner son ami.

- Explique, ordonna Blaise à Ron.

Harry assis en tailleur sur son lit, la tête du blond sur les genoux se pencha pour entendre la conversation et coupa le roux avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Son poing est allé dire bonjour au miroir, déclara le Serpentard ne lâchant pas du regard Ron.

- Je… Nous….

- Que lui as-tu fait Weasley ?! s'emporta le basané.

- Calme-toi Blaise ! l'intima Hermione.

- Ne me dit pas de…. s'énerva le brun.

- Il existe une malédiction, le coupa Ron qui marque une pause voyant que tous avaient leur regard visés sur lui. Une malédiction entre Malfoy et Weasley. Mon état est dû à cette malédiction tout comme celui de la fouine.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Blaise l'observait étonné, toute colère évanouie. Hermione semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse afin de rassembler toutes connaissances en matière de malédiction qu'elle connaissait et Harry posait successivement son regard sur Draco et le roux. Ce fut le basané qui se reprit et demanda :

- Quels sont les termes ?

- _Par le mal commis entre ses deux familles alliées, la première ne pourra plus bouger et la seconde ne pourra plus penser._

_Par-delà toutes pensées, les deux familles ne pourront jamais s'allier. Se haïr, s'exécrer, sera par contre accepté._

_Une seule parole, un seul acte envers la seconde et la première tombera dans un gouffre profond d'inconscient dont elle ne pourra ressortir qu'une fois sa bonté oubliée._

_Une seule parole, un seul acte envers la première et la seconde tombera dans un gouffre de haine et de déchéance telle qu'elle confondra alliée et ennemie, dont elle ne pourra sortir qu'en nuisant à la première d'autant que sa bonté se sera exercée._

_Une seule parole, un seul acte, alliances, associations, amèneront à faire sombrer les deux êtres osant défier leurs ancêtres dans le gouffre de leurs affronts._

- Donc, vous vouliez vous associez ? s'enquit Hermione.

Ron acquiesça. La jeune Griffondor termina d'apposer le dernier bandage sur la main droite du roux. Ce dernier la remercia sèchement et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains. Blaise alla se rapprocher de Draco après s'être soigner la joue et la machôire avec sa baguette.

- Donc, toi tu t'énerves et lui il s'évanouit, dit le basané qui attendit que le roux acquiesce pour poursuivre. Et pour que tu te calmes, il faut que tu lui fasses du mal.

Ron leva la tête plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard qui s'était posté devant le blond afin de faire bouclier, et déclara d'une voix froide.

- Oui, mais je ne lui ferais rien. Il lutte pour rester inconscient et se souvenir de notre marché, je dois lutter pour canaliser ma colère et ma haine et trouver un moyen de lever la malédiction.

- Vous voulez lever la malédiction ? s'enquit le brune. Bien alors, déjà pour lever une malédiction il faut…

TROIS JOURS PLUS TARD

- Tu es sûr que cela va marcher ? s'enquit Harry.

- Bon Potty arrête de stresser comme ça ! déclara Blaise tout en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Cela fait déjà trois jours que Draco n'a plus montré le moindre signe de vie, alors on ne va pas attendre encore plus longtemps.

- Oui, mais et si je n'y arrive pas ? s'enquit le brun.

- Cela fait deux jours que tu t'entraînes s'en relâches tu as déjà réussi plusieurs fois alors arrête maintenant Harry où tu vas nous porter la poisse ! rétorqua le brun.

- Je tiens tout de même à préciser que nous devrions attendre encore un peu.

- Et courir le risque que Drack se réveille ayant tout oublié et qu'il refuse de briser la malédiction ? Potter ! Ressaisit toi !

Harry tira très maturément la langue à Blaise et s'installa en tailleur à ses côtés le blond inconscient dans ses bras. Il observa la pièce qu'ils avaient passé une journée à rénové après la découverte de la malédiction des alliés. Une malédiction stupide de l'avis d'Harry puisqu'étant alliés, on ne se maudit pas. Mais à croire que les Weasley et les Malfoy ne font jamais rien comme les autres, eux, étant les meilleurs amis du monde, s'étaient mutuellement maudits sur une centaine de génération. Oui, oui, les Weasley et les Malfoy étaient liés d'une grande amitié par le passé. Cela avait grandement choqué les quatre adolescents lorsqu'ils l'avaient découvert.

Harry se disait que les sorciers étaient réellement des fous. Enfin bref, il observait en détaille la petite bibliothèque qu'ils avaient tous les quatre rénovés tout en cherchant des informations sur la nature de la malédiction. Elle ne possédait pas de fenêtre. Les quatre murs étaient recouverts de livre même si sur celui lui faisant face se trouvait une cheminée dont le foyer était allumé. Le feu illuminait la pièce s'en pour autant la chauffé, c'était Blaise qui l'avait mis en route sous les yeux éberlués des trois Griffondors déjà mort de chaud. Cependant, cette source de lumière les avait grandement aidés. Ils avaient donc farfouillé, décortiqué chaque livre pour trouver le moyen de lever la malédiction. Ceci, en vain bien sûr.

Il faut bien avouer que les recherches furent difficiles, car Ron semblait passablement sur les nerfs en présence du blond et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner pour souffler à cause de l'enchaînement. Ils avaient même dû, une fois l'enfermer dans une cage magique, comme un animal sauvage. Cela avait fait de la peine aux deux Griffondors mais avait semblé ravir Blaise.

Depuis l'état catastrophique du roux dans la salle de bain, les trois autres adolescents avaient refusé de le laisser seul et en avait subi les conséquences. Ron avait besoin de défouler sa colère et comme il ne pouvait le faire sur lui-même car on le lui interdisait, par moment, il perdait conscience de la réalité ne laissant entrevoir que sa rage et sa haine. Le roux s'en voulait énormément de frapper ses amis. Harry se souvint d'une fois au deuxième jour où il l'avait frappé si fort qu'il avait perdu conscience. En se réveillant, il avait retrouvé le roux en larme se transperçant le bras de part en part. Ces trois jours avaient été infernal pour le roux.

Ce qui avait été le plus difficile était le fait de cacher tout cela à Sirius. Harry s'en voulait de laisser son parrain dans l'ignorance, mais Blaise avait été clair, très clair, d'ailleurs il était terrifiant le basané lorsqu'il le voulait. Harry avait longuement discuté avec Zabini lors de ces derniers jours. Il avait bien remarqué que le basané le regardait étrangement. Il lui en avait parlé et l'autre l'avait regardé avec un sourire énigmatique digne de Dumbledor, ce qui avait profondément agacé le brun. Mais alors qu'il avait voulu avoir une réponse, le basané avait trouvé la réponse à leur question et ils avaient dérivé complètement ne revenant jamais sur le sujet. Harry s'était même demandé si Blaise n'avait pas fait exprès pour éviter le sujet. Mais il faut l'avouer, Harry s'en fichait bien sur le moment. Donc, deux jours après la révélation de la malédiction, les quatre sorciers avaient trouvé comment la lever dans le livre, ce qu'Hermione avait trouvé très ironique, _La Magie Noire peut parfois être Blanche._

D'un autre côté, Harry s'était inquiété pour le blond. Enfin, c'était logique, il s'était rapproché les derniers jours. Cependant, il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop à son gout pour son ex-ennemi. Draco avait passé trois jours à être transporté entre le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, son lit et la salle de bain afin de lui faire garder une hygiène corporelle descente. C'était d'ailleurs Harry qui avait été nommé pour s'occuper du blond à son plus grand bonheur. Hermione avait été retirée de la liste de candidat dès la remarque de Blaise et Ron avait vite suivi. Le basané, semblant voir son très grand intérêt pour son ami, l'avait obligé à s'en occuper. La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé devant le blond, Harry n'avait pas su quoi faire puis finalement, il l'avait déshabillé puis lavé dans la baignoire. Harry l'avait trouvé beau et c'était cela qui l'avait fortement choqué. Il l'avait trouvé aussi et même plus beau que Cho alors qu'il était certain, quelques jours auparavant, que personne n'aurait pu égaler la beauté de la jeune fille. Il en était perturbé et Blaise le voyait bien, mais Harry ne le remarquait pas.

Cependant, malgré son malaise, il n'avait pas réussi à le lâcher. Le brun avait donc décidé de dormir avec Draco le soir étant donné que sans lui, les cauchemars revenaient à vitesse grand V. Il avait donc échange de lit avec un Blaise hilare lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé, même s'il se retrouvait souvent à serrer le blond dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Dans les bras du blond, il se sentait en sécurité et s'endormait bien vite. Il avait senti à de nombreuse reprise le blond parcourir ses rêves avec lui. Et ils avaient remarqué, avec l'aide de Hermione que leurs chaines changeait de couleur lorsqu'ils entraient dans l'esprit de leur lié direct. C'était lui qui appelait le blond. Harry commençait à se rendre compte qu'il ressentait une dépendance face à la présence du blond et cela l'inquiétait.

Mais ce jour-là, tout était prêt pour briser la malédiction. Alors le brun décida d'agir en Griffondor, c'est-à-dire, de ne pas réfléchir. Ron, Blaise, Draco et lui étaient assis en cercle autour d'un chaudron contenant il ne savait quelle mixture. Hermione finissait la préparation de la potion tandis qu'il redressait le blond. Soudain, les quatre adolescents entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Hermione jura dans sa barbe inexistante et alla ouvrir au Black. Ce dernier passa instinctivement la tête dans la porte et déclara après les avoir observé :

- Je suis sûr que nous aurions au moins du prévenir Pomfresh ! Regardez votre état, Ron a failli tous vous blesser très gravement.

Ron enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, honteux de ses actions. Blaise pausa une main sur son épaule droite en signe de réconfort et lui sourit alors que le roux relevait ses yeux, maintenant totalement rouge, vers lui.

- N'empêche, tu ressembles vachement à un vampire comme ça ! commenta Blaise.

Ron eut un sourire amusé ainsi qu'Harry. Tous se tournèrent alors vers l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Sirius observait les quatre garçons formant un cercle. Hermione se posta devant lui et le fit se reculer.

- Comme nous te l'avons répété Sirius. Ron est à fleur de peau en ce moment, il ne faut pas le contrarié. C'est tout.

- Oui, mais là ce n'est plus de la contrariété !

Hermione le força doucement à ressortir de la pièce mais Sirius s'écria :

- Mais je veux voir ! Ça fait trois jours que vous passez vos journées enfermés dans la bibliothèque ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- S'il te plait Patmol, quémanda Harry.

- Non Harry, à ce que je vois, vous risquez de faire quelque chose de très dangereux et…

- Parce que vous, les Maraudeurs, ne faisiez jamais rien de dangereux à notre âge ? le questionna Harry sournois.

- Non… enfin si mais… Sirius rougit fortement et s'écria : Je suis un adulte responsable (ou pas), vous êtes sous mon toit, je vais juste observé et si jamais cela se passe mal j'interviendrai !

Harry questionna Blaise du regard, Ron étant réparti dans sa méditation. Oui, le roux méditait afin de se détendre au maximum, une pratique qu'il avait développée avec l'aide d'Hermione. Cette dernière sembla juger les paroles de l'adulte et se tourna vers les deux garçons.

- Ce n'est pas bête. Je n'ai encore que 16 ans, je n'ai pas toute ma magie. Si jamais cela tourne mal, il pourra m'aider.

- Merci 'MIONNNNEEEEEEE ! s'écria Sirius alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bars. Tu es un ange !

- Nous n'avons pas encore accepté ! coupa Blaise.

Sirius l'observa avec des yeux de chien battu et fit la moue ce qui fit rire les deux garçons. Harry indiqua à son parrain de renter et ce dernier s'exécuta avec un grand sourire. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui indiqua Hermione. Son filleul se tourna vers lui et déclara :

- Tu ne dit rien, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne fais rien quoi qu'il arrive, sauf si Hermione te le dit.

- Oui chef !

Le brun soupira et fit un hochement de tête à l'intention de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière fit signe à Blaise de tourner trois fois la potion dans les sens des aiguilles d'une montre et Ron débuta :

- Un jour, une nuit,

- Un passé, un avenir, compléta Blaise

- Une entrave, un don, poursuivit Harry.

- Une pensée, une parole,

- Un mensonge, une vérité,

- Le passé est le passé.

- L'avenir est l'avenir.

- Praeteritum est non futura.

- Une malédiction, une bénédiction,

- Futuris praeterita non intersint

- Pour que le présent puisse être,

- Pour que le futur soit ce que l'on construit,

- Pro praeteritis evanescit.

- Maledictionem sociorum oportet adsistere, finirent-ils d'une même voix alors qu'Harry invitait l'esprit de Draco dans le sien.

Les trois adolescents s'évanouirent alors tandis que Sirius retint un cri de surpris sous l'œil agacée et amusée d'Hermione. Elle lui fit signe de rester silencieux et à sa place et reporta son intention sur les quatre garçons. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle remarqua que la chaîne liée à Draco était de la même couleur que celle d'Harry. Ils avaient réussi. Elle réprima un cri de victoire et pria pour que les quatre réussissent de l'autre côté.

_« Sale connard, imbécile et charognard, empaffé, complètement déglingué du ciboulot et crétin, rempli de stupides idées de con, imbécile congénitale avec un cerveau aussi gros qu'un pois chiche ! »_

_Harry ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un spectacle des plus surprenants. Un jeune homme blond, d'une quarantaine d'année déversait toute sa verve sur un homme roux de l'autre côté d'une vitre qui semblait lui répondre avec la même politesse. Il détacha au bous de quelque minute son regard du blond pour le posé sur le corps qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras. Harry sourit face au spectacle d'un Draco tout de blanc vêtu endormi dans ses bras. Il se perdit quelque seconde dans la contemplation de ses traits jusqu'à ce que son regard ne plonge dans celui acier de son vis-à-vis. Il desserra sa prise sur le blond et tous deux se relevèrent sans un mot._

_- Vous avez réussi, constata le Serpentard._

_Harry acquiesça et tourna son regard vers le blond s'égosillant encore et toujours contre une vitre. De l'autre côté, à côté de l'homme roux, il aperçut Blaise et Ron. Oui, ils avaient réussi, maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à les convaincre._

_- Ça ne va pas être de la tarte, constata Draco à ses côtés._

_Harry acquiesça et tous deux se rapprochèrent du blond. _

A SUIVRE…

**_Voili, voilou !_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimez et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensées !_**

**_Sur ce, A bientôt !_**


	13. Deux Serpentards et la malédiction des,2

**_Bien le bonjour,_**

**_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard._**

**_Ensuite, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien à J. K. Rowling !_**

**_Ensuite, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont postée une review ou/et mis cette fic en Alert ou en Favoris ! Cela m'encourage beaucoup alors merci du fond du coeur !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

CHAPITRE 6 : DEUX SERPENTARDS ET LA MALÉDICTION DES ALLIES, DEUXIÈME PARTIE

_Blaise se tourna vers le roux à ses côtés qui regardait d'un air las son, à ce qu'il lui semblait, ancêtre. Le basané décida de sortir Ronald de sa transe zen et pour cela lui frappa le bras. Le Gryffondor grogna et le foudroya du regard. Le Serpentard allait lui rétorquer quelques choses lorsque l'ancêtre roux s'écria :_

_« Me prend pas pour un con, sale connard doublé d'une triple buse et d'un crétinisme au-delà de toute imbécilité, plus instruit qu'un porc élevé pour aller à l'abattoir ! Sale tronche de sourie ! Petit être insignifiant qui ferait mieux de retourner dans sa grotte ! Loup à puce de merde à la con de putain de bordel de merde de connard d'imbécile sortit d'un bulbe pour… » la voix de l'homme se perdit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il remarqua que, derrière l'homme qu'il insultait copieusement -il aurait de toute manière tout son temps pour continuer-, se tenait deux adolescents._

_Il resta silencieux quelques minutes observant son ennemi blond continuer de se défouler sur la vitre, alors qu'il ne l'entendait pas, et les observa. Le premier, avec un air niai et des yeux démontrant son imbécilité totale, son incapacité à analyser sa situation et qui, donc, en disant long sur sa capacité de déduction et d'interprétation, avait les cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux d'un vert peu commun. Il avait devant lui un sorcier tout à fait inintéressant au possible._

_Il dévia donc son regard sur le blond qui se tenait à ses côtés. Un port altier, des yeux gris orageux, une aura aristocrate, un regard intelligent et déterminé, quoi que peut-être un peu fatigué. Voilà, tout ce dont un Weasley se devait de posséder. Il esquissa un bref sourire lorsqu'il se rappela que surement, il s'agissait d'un de ses descendants s'il était parvenu ici. Puis, il réprima un grimace de dégout lorsqu'il se souvint que s'il était ici, s'était pour briser sa malédiction chérie, qu'il protégerait et aimerait par-dessus tout, et donc pour s'associer à un de ses… Malfoy. Quel atroce idée ! Il détourna donc le regard et le reposa sur son Malfoy._

_C'était un être d'une stupidité affligeante, bien qu'il l'ait beaucoup aimé jusqu'à la malédiction. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs arrêté de parler, lui aussi, et semblait fixer un point derrière son dos, avec un regard de merlan frit et une bouche grande ouverte démontrant de toute évidence un grand étonnement. Vraiment Aviator Destrius Delphinus Cepheus Perseus Weasley se demandait comment il avait pu être ami avec… ça._

_Il soupira et se retourna alors près à se débarrasser du descendant bien téméraire de son opposant en malédiction. Il prépara donc un réplique bien sentit –il avait eu le temps de perfectionner sa maîtrise de cet art depuis plusieurs années- lorsqu'il découvrit les deux jeunes hommes. Il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit légèrement la bouche, même s'il avait l'impression que sa mâchoire était tombée sur le sol, et oublia vite sa réplique. Un roux. Il y avait un roux devant lui. UN ROUX ! Seuls les Weasley étaient roux depuis que la famille des Black s'était dissociée en deux branches. Comment un Malfoy avait pu devenir roux ? Sa malédiction n'avait-elle pas fonctionné ? Ce n'était tout de même pas… son descendant ? Non, ce regard stupide, bien qu'apparemment crispé et haineux, ne pouvait pas être celui d'un Weasley ! Il ne pouvait appartenir à sa si noble famille avec son allure de paysan et ses vêtements bon marché. N'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?_

_« Bien, il n'y a pas à dire, on voit vite la ressemblance. Mr. Weasley ? » demanda alors le basané à la gauche de l'ignominie rousse._

_« Je ne ressemble en aucun trait à cet être totalement dépourvu de self contrôle et d'intelligence. » rétorqua glacialement Aviator._

_« Pourtant vous abordé le même air stupéfait, la bouche grande ouverte et la même couleur de cheveux, la même peau couverte de graine de beauté, la même carrure –Weasley n'a apparemment pas finit de grandir d'ailleurs-, le même regard colérique, les mêmes mimiques boudeuse, les mêmes expressions, les mêmes insultes,… besoin d'une autre ressemblance ? » s'enquit Blaise._

_Le roux fulminait sur place. Comment avait-il pu… ? Comment se sale petit vermisseau à l'allure très aristocratique avait pu… ? Il n'était pas comme ce pouilleux ! Le basané découvrit un léger sourire. Aviator s'était fait avoir. Le jeune homme noir venait de l'inviter à dansser et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il était déshonoré, il avait perdu une dansse sans même l'avoir commencée. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il était enfermé ici. Foutu immortalité ! Il se sentait vieux tout d'un coup. Il avait besoin de s'assoir. Un fauteuil apparut derrière lui et il se laissa gracieusement tomber dedans._

_« Donc, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ? » demanda-t-il d'un air las alors qu'il faisait apparaître d'autre fauteuil pour ses invités._

_Il avait perdu la dansse, le basané avait le droit de se considéré comme son invité, et il se devait de le servir, de l'accueillir et de répondre à ses questions. Le tout en souriant et avec joie et bonheur humeur. Il poussa un profond soupire alors que les deux adolescents posaient leurs regards pleins d'innocence, quoi que pas tellement finalement, sur lui._

_« Je m'appelle Ronald Bilius Weasley. » déclara son pire cauchemar roux. « Je suis votre… »_

_« Descendant, oui, j'avais compris. » le coupa-t-il agacé. « Et vous, de quelle famille venez-vous ? »_

_« Zabini, je me nomme Blaise Leonardo Zabini. Je viens d'une très ancienne famille Italienne. » annonça le Serpentard._

_« Je ne connais pas. » dit-il réfléchissant tout de même, c'était qu'il ne fricotait pas avec des italiens lui. « Bien, trêve de civilité, que peut-il bien m'importé qui vous êtes. Que me voulez-vous ? » _

_« Nous sommes venu ici dans le but de lever cette putain de malédiction de merde à la con provenant d'un être complétement dénué de tout trait d'intelligence ! » s'écria le roux._

_Ce dernier commençait lentement à prendre une couleur rouge d'ensemble. En effet, ses cheveux flamboyaient comme un feu bien chaud et ses yeux bleus viraient au rouge sang tandis que toute sa peau chauffait. C'était un phénomène très intéressant que Aviator aurait été très heureux de pouvoir étudier s'il n'avait pas été la proie de la bête et s'il ne ressentait pas les effluves de magie incontrôlables et au combien puissantes de son descendant. Il n'y avait qu'un Weasley qui pouvait terrifier même les plus froids d'un simple regard ! Il se racla donc la gorge, fit fi du fait qu'on venait de l'insulter, d'atteindre à son intelligence qui plus est, et dit posément :_

_« Restons calme, ne nous énervons pas. »_

_« Je suis parfaitement calme ! » rétorqua Ronald._

_« Weasley ? » appela le petit Zabini._

_Le roux tourna son regard incendiaire vers lui et l'interrogea des yeux._

_« La ferme ! » déclara simplement le basané._

_Aviator se tint prêt pour venir en aide au plus jeune lorsque son descendant l'attaquerait. Si, si, s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil pour échapper à tous sorts potentiellement perdus était une position de protection du plus jeune, il pouvait l'assurer. Il attendit donc un cri, un mouvement de son prochain héritier. Chose qui ne vint pas. Il rouvrit donc les yeux, qu'il n'avait absolument pas fermé par peur, et vit un spectacle des plus surprenants. Le roux était assis, tranquillement, et dévisageait avec reconnaissance le brun qui, lui, le regardait amusé. Il reprit contenance, envoya un regard mauvais au basané et reprit :_

_« Raison de pourquoi vous voulez lever ma malédiction et de pourquoi vous » dit-il en désignant Blaise « vous êtes ici. »_

_« Nous devons nous battre côte à côte dans une guerre, nous avons un objectif commun. » répondit calmement, quoi que de manière légèrement crispé, son descendant qui continuait de fixer le brun. « Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Malfoy, voir même pas du tout depuis que je le connais. Mais nous avons besoin de cette alliance entre nos deux familles. » finit-il plantant un regard sûr de lui dans celui de son ancêtre._

_Bien si c'était par nécessité, il pouvait faire un effort. Non, mais le prenait-il pour un imbécile ? Il avait jeté un malédiction, une MALEDICTION, lui ! Il n'allait pas la briser pour une petite alliance entre adolescents qui ne devaient rien y comprendre à la vie. Ce n'était pas comme si un grand mage noir complétement cinglé et mégalomane les menaçait et qu'ils allaient devoir se battre ensemble pour survivre. Il n'était pas bête. Cela n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les millénaires, pas deux fois dans le même siècle. Le dernier en vogue avait été Grindelwald, toujours pas mort d'ailleurs d'après cette vielle femme sénile, mais il se garderait bien de dire quoi que ce soit. _

_Cela faisait en effet, longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pris de nouvelle du monde extérieur, mais ce n'était pas souvent aussi qu'une personne réussissait à pénétrer dans son manoir dans le Wiltshire, et acceptait de les renseigner. S'il se souvenait bien, seulement deux personnes étaient rentrées dans sa demeure depuis qu'il avait lancé la malédiction. Un enfant de quatre ans, très utile pour se renseigner, et une jeune femme de 92 ans qui ne savait même pas qui était les Malfoys et les Weasleys ! Vraiment, quel manque de culture !_

_Enfin bref, il reporta son intention sur les deux garçons attendant, il lui paraissait, une réponse qu'il n'allait pas leur donner. Il devait encore savoir ce qu'un être non-Weasleyen faisait ici. Il reporta donc son attention sur le basané._

_« Je suis connecté à Ronald par un lien magique. Je ne peux aller où il ne va et réciproquement. »_

_Cette explication-là, lui allait parfaitement. Non mais ils le prenaient pour qui ? Il n'était pas né de la dernière tempête. On ne créait pas un lien magique comme ça ! Il le prenait vraiment pour un scroute à pétard !_

_« Comment vous êtes-vous lié ? »_

_« Nous avons utilisé le sortilège de ''potentia transsmissone'' avec Draco et Harry… » débuta le basané._

_« Harry ? Draco ? » le coupa-t-il essayant de se rappeler pourquoi ce sort lui paraissait si familier._

_« Harry James Potter, le brun de l'autre côté de la vitre, et Draco Lucius Malfoy, le blond assez jeune à côté d'Harry. » détailla Blaise sous le regard désespéré du roux._

_Il se souvenait. Il l'avait utilisé avec Leo Ara Lupus Argo Phoenix Malfoy et Lyra Lacerta Aquila Cygnus Libra Capella Potter, ils avaient été lié les uns aux autres et ils n'avaient plus pu s'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était à cette époque qu'ils avaient commencé à s'entendre. Ce sortilège était vraiment une plaie. Pratique, certes, mais aux effets secondaires catastrophiques. Voyez lui-même et ce satané Leo Malfoy de l'autre côté de cette stupide vitre._

_« Vous êtes liés tous les quatre ? » demanda-t-il alors, réalisant l'ampleur du problème, et, alors que le roux acquiesçait, il renchérit : « Pour combien de temps ? »_

_« Notre infermière nous a prescrit deux-trois mois de cohabitation. » répondit le basané._

_L'ancêtre se releva alors et commença à faire les cents pas. Que devait-il faire ? C'était son descendant, il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'obliger à… Oh et puis non ! Il avait lancé une malédiction, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il se réinstalla donc dans son fauteuil et attendit. Un Weasley ne se plie jamais aux exigences des autres et encore moins à celles de gamins geignards !_

_« Toi ? » questionna le blond d'une quarantaine d'année. « Mon descendant ? Toi ? »_

_Draco hocha paresseusement la tête. Son vis-à-vis explosa alors de rire. Le Serpentard peu patient cria alors :_

_« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Je vous préviens que, nous, nous ne sommes pas ici pour rire ! »_

_« Heu… Malfoy ?… » intervint Harry, le blond le foudroya du regard mais le brun ne broncha pas. « Tu devrais te détendre un peu, tu ne penses pas ? »_

_« Heu… Potter ? Depuis quand j'écoute tes conseils ? » rétorqua Draco peu poli. _

_« Potter ? » coupa alors son ancêtre assez amusé par ses jeunes gens, alors que le dénommé se renfrognait. Le blond était nettement plus mignon inconscient._

_Leo commençait un peu à en avoir assez de passer ses journées ainsi, à insulter un homme pourri gâté et complétement dépourvu de savoir vivre. Il voulait profiter de sa jeunesse. Il n'avait que 982 ans, 9 mois et 19 jours. Il avait toute la vie devant lui. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait lancé cette malédiction. C'était complétement stupide et infantile. Il voulait pourvoir parcourir le monde lui !_

_Le brun acquiesça à sa question et l'ancêtre se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Il l'avait beaucoup aimé dans sa jeunesse. Lyra était une des personnes qu'il avait le plus affectionné durant sa vie de mortel. Il l'avait même aimé. Cependant, pour ne pas détruire leur amitié à eux trois, il avait préféré ne rien dire, comme Aviator n'avait rien dit. Ah, cela avait été le bon temps. Il sourit alors au brun et l'inspecta. Il n'avait presque rien hérité de sa brunette, à part cette chevelure indomptable typiquement Potterienne. _

_« Alors, que faites-vous ici ? »_

_Son descendant le dévisagea comme un imbécile. Bon, il avait peut-être posé une question inutile –puisqu'il venait de passer quelques dizaines de minutes à le lui expliquer- mais il fallait bien débuter quelques parts ! Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque le brun débuta :_

_« Nous devons lever cette malédiction, vous comprenez c'est très import…. »_

_« Bien sûr ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement tout en le coupant._

_Harry avait voulu partir dans une longue explication, mais en le coupant, le blond l'avait complétement planté. Ce fut pourquoi il resta là, la bouche ouverte, une main tendue en avant dans le but de mimer son explication, les yeux écarquillés de surprise._

_« Ferme la bouche Potter, tu gobes les mouches. » lui glissa Draco._

_Harry retrouva toutes ses facultés et jeta un regard méprisant au blond qui en fit fi et lui sourit chaleureusement. Le brun soupira et lui rendit son sourire. L'ancêtre demanda alors au blond de le suivre et Draco s'exécuta._

_« Bien tu vas faire la même chose que moi. » _

_Le Serpentard acquiesça. Ensemble, ils déposèrent leur main sur la paroi de verre et appuyèrent. Le blond vit son ancêtre effectuer d'étrange cercle qu'il reproduisit et quelques figures plus tard, la vitre disparut les laissant rejoindre les deux Weasley et Blaise._

_« J'ai dit qu'il en était hors de question ! Est-ce bien compris crétin ? » rétorqua la voix d'Aviator._

_« Vraiment, tu n'es même pas capable d'être poli avec ton propre descendant ? » intervint Leo._

_Le rouquin se retourna lentement et ne put retenir une grimace de dégout en se retrouvant face au blond. Il préféra se détourner de son ancien ami. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire goguenard et dit d'une voix amusé :_

_« Et dire que Salazar a essayé de t'inculquer comment te comporter en société. Ce furent des leçons bien inutiles ! »_

_« Je ne te permets pas Leo ! » rétorqua le roux alors qu'il se retournait vivement le foudroyant du regard. _

_Ce denier lui renvoya un sourire moqueur. Un autre fauteuil apparut alors et il se laissa tomber mollement dedans. Il observa alors le roux et le brun qui se tenait en face de son ancien ami. Ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte et le fixait avec incrédulité. Le basané leva alors un doigt vers lui et se tourna vers son descendant. Il bégaya un instant et finalement, ce fut le roux qui termina sa phrase :_

_« C'est ton ancêtre ? »_

_Harry acquiesça alors que le blond hochait la tête avec dépit. Il se rapprocha de celui à la peau mate et s'installa sur ses genoux avec classe tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait sur une chaise nouvellement apparut et remerciait Leo._

_« Mais je t'en prie, fait comme chez toi. » lui déclara ironiquement Blaise._

_« Bon, allez-vous la lever cette malédiction ou non ? » questionna le blond de sa voix trainante faisant fi de la protestation de son ami. _

_Aviator l'observa avec un certain respect ce qui fit lever les yeux à Leo. Ce dernier soupira alors faisant tourner tous les yeux vers lui et déclara :_

_« Je ne suis pas contre. Si ce que vous m'avez raconté sur ce Voldemort est vrai Harry Potter » débuta le blond alors qu'il insistait bien sur le nom de famille du brun ce qui fit sursauter le rouquin de quarante ans. « Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous opposer. Il faut simplement que vous soyez sûr que vous pouvez vous faire totalement confiance, selon toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, sinon, la malédiction vous en fera subir les effets. »_

_« Il en est hors de question ! » rétorqua le roux._

_Le blond lui renvoya un sourire désabusé et eut un rictus moqueur :_

_« Il fallait le dire que tu appréciais à ce point ma présence. »_

_« QUOI ? Je tolère ta présence et encore...» se scandalisa le roux._

_Les quatre adolescents observèrent silencieux l'étrange échange. Le blond se leva alors et se positionna face à Aviator, dos aux adolescents. Il fixa son regard dans celui du roux et annonça :_

_« Trois raisons acceptables. »_

_Le roux le dévisagea et se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il leva la main et présenta son index._

_« Ils n'ont aucune raison valable pour vouloir lever cette malédiction. »_

_Harry intervint alors coupant l'ancêtre Weasley et l'empêchant de lever son majeur._

_« Nous sommes en période de guerre. Depuis maintenant un an, un ancien mage noir très puissant est revenu à la vie. Nous sommes dans le même camp. Il nous faut lutter ensemble pour le détruire. Cette malédiction peut mettre en péril toute notre organisation. S'ils ne peuvent être alliés, ils ne pourront pas se faire confiance. Et la confiance est primordiale dans un groupe tel que le nôtre. »_

_Aviator leva un sourcil surpris face à cette annonce. Leo eut un sourire victorieux et partit rejoindre son fauteuil. Le roux ne crut cependant pas le petit brun en face de lui et se résolut donc à demander confirmation et quelques explications de plus à l'italien._

_« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…. » débuta ce dernier avant de se faire couper par le descendant Potter qui rajouta :_

_« Voldemort. »_

_« Potter ! » siffla le basané agacé sous le regard lourd de sens du concerné. « Je disais donc, que le Seigneur des ténèbres est un grand mage noir. Il y a de cela presque vingt ans maintenant. Il est arrivé au pouvoir et à montrer sa puissance grâce à l'aide d'un groupe de partisans : les mangemorts. Il avait comme projet de ramener la suprématie des Sang purs. Beaucoup l'ont suivi pour cela. Mais sous cette facette, il ne cherchait que l'extermination des Moldus et des Née-moldus. Tous avaient presque arrêté de combattre sauf un petit groupe de résistant : L'Ordre du Phénix. Il a amené à une grande guerre. Tous les êtres magiques ont participé ou ont été touchés. Les massacres qu'il perpétrait étaient horribles. On commença à avoir peur de son nom. Plus personne n'osait le prononcer. » expliqua-t-il. « Puis vint le jour de sa disparition. Un miracle perpétrer par un enfant d'à peine un an. Il passa pour mort pendant plus de 13 années, mais finalement, l'année dernière il reprit vie. Il rassemble en ce moment même tous ses anciens partisans, en cherche d'autre, en menace beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, les résistants, nous, nous devons de le battre. Pour cela, comme l'a expliqué Harry, nous devons pouvoir être unis. »_

_Aviator observa avec une grande stupéfaction, habilement dissimulé par son éduction –c'est-à-dire les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouvertes-, le jeune homme. Bon, ils avaient peut-être, il se pourrait qu'ils aient, peut-être, de manière peu probable, peu certainement, un raison valable à lui soumettre. Il observa donc son propre doigt toujours présenté devant les cinq hommes et reprit en se raclant élégamment la gorge :_

_« Comment m'assurer que vous ne nous mentez pas ? »_

_Les quatre garçons se regardèrent puis finalement le blond débuta :_

_« Nous ne pouvons vous fournir aucune preuve… » mais il fut coupé par Harry qui déclama :_

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... » (Cf __Harry Potter__)_

_Un silence s'abattit alors sur la pièce. Les deux Serpentards observaient choqués le Griffondor alors que ce dernier avait encré son regard dans celui de l'ancêtre roux. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils._

_« Il s'agit là d'une prophétie, je ne me trompe ? » questionna-t-il._

_« Bien sûr qu'il s'agit d'une prophétie. » s'exaspéra Leo. « Tu ne sais plus en reconnaître une quand tu en entends ? »_

_« Rien ne me prouve qu'il ne l'ait pas inventé. »_

_« Potter, inventer quelque chose de pareil ? » ricana Draco. « Ne lui en demandez pas trop, son cerveau est légèrement atrophié. »_

_« Ferme-là Malfoy ! » grinça Ron qui recommençait à virer aux rouges._

_Le Serpentard l'observa surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un devenir rouge de colère, concrètement. Il décida donc, dans un éclair de lucidité, de se taire. Draco reporta son attention sur Harry. Il commença alors à s'inquiéter pour lui, il devait vraiment le tuer ? N'avait-t-il vraiment pas le choix ? Tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses réflexions, le concerné attendait avec un léger agacement les prochaines paroles de l'ancêtre roux. Ce dernier posa alors, de nouveau, son regard sur le brun à la cicatrice._

_« Qui fait l'objet de la prophétie ? » demanda Aviator légèrement mal-à-l'aise._

_« Moi. »_

_« Et je suppose qu'elle ne s'est pas encore réalisée… » hasarda-t-il timide sous le regard insistant du brun._

_Ce n'était de toute évidence pas un sujet à aborder avec lui. Il chercha un quelconque secours dans le regard des autres personnes présentes mais tous ne lui renvoyaient qu'une seule réponse : ''débrouille toi tout seul''. _

_« De toute évidence, je ne suis pas mort. »_

_« Bien, donc, heu…. Je disais… »_

_« Trois raisons Aviator. » lui rappela Leo._

_Le roux le foudroya du regard et observa de nouveau son doigt. Il le releva soudainement et déclara :_

_« Pourquoi devrais-je levé ma malédiction ? Le mal n'est pas réparé. La faute commise reste impayé. »_

_« Te souviens-tu seulement de la faute commise ? » questionna avec agacement et exaspération la voix de Leo._

_Aviator replongea alors dans ses souvenirs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas repensé. Mais maintenant qu'il cherchait. Il eut un sourire désabusé et aperçut les regards interrogateurs. Les quatre adolescents leur avaient livré beaucoup d'information. Ils étaient là pour lever une malédiction. Ils devaient donc la comprendre. Il replongea dans ses pensées et, alors que son souvenir défilait devant ses yeux, sa voix perça le silence :_

_« Nous étions en mission. Maître Serpentard, Maître Griffondor et Maîtresse Pouffsoufle nous envoyèrent toi, Lyra et moi en Pays de Galle. Nous devions y retrouver des guides et traquer, puis arrêter des créatures magiques devenues incontrôlables. Cependant, durant nôtre voyage, Lyra tomba malade et elle dut rentrer au château. Nous décidâmes de poursuivre tout de même. Même si nous n'étions que deux, nous nous pensions assez puissant._

_« Et nous l'étions. Nous trouvâmes la horde en premier. Ce fut toi qui tuas le premier loup. Ils avaient complément perdu leur part d'humanité. Ils se nourrissaient de chair fraîche, humaine, plus particulièrement moldu. Tu te défendis simplement. Il t'attaquait. Sans suivit une longue bataille. Je tuai le chef. Nous gagnâmes. Epuisé, nous repartîmes et nous arrêtâmes à la ville la plus proche. Nous ne nous préoccupâmes pas d'effacer notre trace._

_« Une semaines plus tard, nous découvrîmes les êtres de la nuit. Assoiffé de sang et de vengeance, ils s'étaient mis en tête d'éteindre la race moldue comme elle avait voulu éteindre la leur. Nous essayâmes tout d'abord la diplomatie, mais en vain. Puis, alors qu'ils nous offraient l'hospitalité, un jeune loup, survivant de la horde récemment exterminée, leur réclama vengeance. Les vampires acceptèrent._

_« Nous nous bâtîmes donc. Je fus mordu par un vampire, toi par le loup. Tu tuas mon adversaire de tes crocs. Je vidai le sang du tien. Nous nous jurâmes alors de garder le secret de nôtre nouvelle condition. Nous ne fîmes pas le serment inviolable. Nous eûmes confiance en notre amitié. Nous retournâmes à Poudlard. Tu continuas tes apprentissages auprès de Maître Griffondor et moi auprès de Maître Serpentard. Cependant, notre nouvelle condition nous demanda des sacrifices. Tu m'offris ton sang régulièrement. Je t'offris mes pleines lunes et mon habilité à devenir animagus pour devenir membre de ta meute._

_« Cependant, un jour, tu me maudis. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre. J'entendis qu'on savait ma nouvelle condition. Je devins un paria. On m'apprit que tu l'avais révélé. De toute manière, cela ne pouvait être que toi. Je t'en voulus. Tu m'avais maudis, je décidai de te maudire en retour. Juste retour des choses pour un vampire._

_« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais fait cela Léo. Pourquoi ? » le questionna-t-il plongeant son regard dans le sien._

_Le dit Leo l'observa un instant. Les deux ancêtres avaient totalement oublié la présence de leurs descendants. Le blond fusilla le roux du regard mais répondit tout de même :_

_« Tu m'avais trahi. »_

_Aviator fut surpris de ces paroles. Quand avait-il trahi le blond ? Jamais. Il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il l'avait juré, juré sur son nom. Un Weasley ne brise pas ses serments, jamais. Il s'était même éloigné de Lyra qui devenait trop curieuse, trop inquiète, qui remarquait leur nouveau comportement, leur nouvelle complicité._

_« Je n'ai jamais fait cela. »_

_« Tu leur as dit, à tous. » l'accusa le blond._

_« Jamais je n'aurais fait une telle chose. J'ai même menti à Lyra pour protéger notre secret ! Ton secret ! »_

_« Ils l'ont appris. Toi seul le savais. Moi, je n'ai rien dit. Ils l'ont découvert et m'ont chassé. Lyra est venue me voir pour me raisonner, mais ma colère était trop forte. Ma propre meute m'avait trahi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que, comme Alpha dominant, j'ai ressenti. » exposa le blond, une lueur de rage dans les yeux._

_« Je n'ai rien dit ! » explosa le roux._

_« Alors qui ? Si ce n'est toi, qui aurait pu le découvrir et me faire accuser ? » questionna Leo._

_« Potter… » grinça-t-il._

_Harry releva la tête à cette appellation. Il voulut poser une question, mais ce fut Blaise qui s'en occupa._

_« Je croyais que vous appréciez Lyra Potter. »_

_« Elle oui, c'était le soleil de nos nuits et de nos jours. » répondit Leo. « Son frère légèrement moins. »_

_« Ce petit bâtard ! C'est lui ! J'en suis sûr ! »_

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir, cela fait quelques centaines d'années maintenant. » rétorqua le loup garou._

_« Si, maintenant que j'y repense, il possédait cette étrange cape d'invisibilité et avait commencé à m'espionner pour me faire déprécier de Salazar Serpentard. » plongea-t-il dans ses réflexions._

_« Il t'aurait suivi un soir de pleine lune et aurait assisté à ma transformation puis tout raconté ? » exposa Leo. « Tu ne trouves pas cela un peu tiré par les cheveux ? Je sais bien qu'il était d'une compagnie fort peu agréable, mais il n'aurait jamais fait cela. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était le bien être de Lyra. Il était un peu trop protecteur parfois, mais nous ne lui faisions rien. Nous nous sommes même éloignés d'elle. Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu en souff… Je suis stupide ! » constata-t-il alors._

_« Heureux que tu t'en rendes enfin compte. C'était lui. » déclara-t-il alors sous le regard peu amène de Leo._

_« 942 ans, 3 mois et 12 jours, pour rien… » soupira-t-il._

_« Bon, bah si j'ai bien compris. Votre malédiction là, elle était inutile donc vous allez gentiment nous la lever ! » résuma Blaise._

_« Bien évidement. » répondirent-ils d'une même voix._

_Ces paroles firent pousser aux quatre garçons un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, l'étrange lueur dans leurs yeux obligea la conscience de Draco à demander :_

_« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »_

_« Nous allons maudire la famille Potter par la malédiction des traîtres. » annonça le blond alors qu'il posait son regard sur Harry. _

_Blaise décida donc d'intervenir :_

_« Il n'est pas forcément le descendant du frère...»_

_« Les Potters n'avaient qu'un héritier. » le coupa Aviator. « Seul Perseus avait la possibilité de transmettre son nom. Lyra étant une femme, sa descendance portera le nom de son mari : Prewet »_

_« Qui vous dit qu'il est le descendant direct de Perseus ? Qu'il n'est pas aussi un de vos descendants ? » contrattaqua Draco. « Les anciennes familles sorcières sont peu nombreuses et toutes reliés par des mariages entre elle. On a même assisté à une union Weasley-Malfoy. Ils ont réussi à détourner la malédiction en étant, elle, une femme donc non-héritière des traditions magiques de sa famille et, lui, un craquemol donc non atteint par la magie ancestrale. »_

_« C'est une honte qu'on ait ainsi réussi à détourner notre malédiction. » s'insurgea Aviator._

_« Nous nous devons de maudire les Potters. » le coupa Leo avec une expression sérieuse. « Il en va de nos tradition et de nos instincts de créatures magiques. »_

_« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Harry est déjà assez maudit comme ça. Pas besoin d'autre chose pour lui pourrir la vie ! » cria presque Ron._

_« En quoi consiste cette malédiction ? » demanda alors Harry coupant court aux protestations des trois autres adolescents._

_Les deux adultes se regardèrent et Leo débuta :_

_« __Par le mal commis sur ses deux familles alliées, le traître devra rembourser._

_Accusant à raison et ternissant leur méfait, si la trahison n'est pas justifiée, de par leur immortalité, les deux familles feront payer._

_Accusant à tort et ternissant leur effort, si la trahison est justifiée, de par leur immoralité, les deux familles exécreront celle à payer._

_La magie choisira dans son impartialité le devenir de la famille à haïr. »_

_« Donc vous avez autant de chance que moi de subir le contrecoup de votre vengeance. » comprit Harry._

_Leo et Aviator acquiescèrent. Le brun poussa un soupir soulagé et reprit :_

_« Vous avez dit que Perseus Potter cherchait à protéger sa sœur. Vous n'étiez peut-être pas en tort selon votre vision de l'histoire. Cependant, vous deviez l'être pour lui. La magie tranchera si vous lancé la malédiction. Mais elle pourra ne pas trancher en votre faveur. » il marqua une courte pause et, voyant que les deux anciens méditaient ses paroles, s'adressa à Draco : « Quels seraient les effets si je recevais les effets de la malédiction ? »_

_Le blond resta silencieux un certain temps réfléchissant puis finalement se leva, faisant pousser une exclamation de contentement de Blaise qui commençait à avoir mal sous le poids de son ami. Draco se rapprocha du brun et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui._

_« Si tu reçois cette malédiction, ce sera la distance minimal qu'il pourra y avoir entre toi, les Malfoys et les Weasleys. Tu n'auras le droit de nous toucher que si nous t'y autorisons. Ceci pour des questions de sécurité. Il te sera impossible d'avoir un seul acte offensif envers nous. Tu devras nous protéger quel qu'en soit le prix. Tu n'auras aucun autre choix que de te sacrifier, si cela est nécessaire. Ce serait de même pour tes enfants et tous tes descendants. »_

_Harry déglutit alors et chercha le regard de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier préféra baisser la tête de peur de trop l'effrayer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa colère._

_« Et dans le cas contraire ? »_

_« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. » rétorqua sèchement le blond provoquant un long silence._

_« Nous ne pouvons ne pas nous venger… » brisa la voix de Aviator._

_« C'en est assez ! » le coupa le roux à bous de nerf. « Vous vous rendez compte de votre stupidité ? Nous ne voulons pas être ennemis, nous devons être unis, tous les QUATRE ! Vos anciennes querelles ne doivent plus interféré avec nous. MERDE ! »_

_Sur cette dernière exclamation, Ron prit totalement feu et se modela à l'image d'un immense Gryffon. Les deux ancêtres poussèrent une exclamation de surprise et de peur tandis que Draco se rapprochait inconsciemment de Harry complètement éberlué par la transformation. Blaise était, lui, paralysé dans son fauteuil. Le gryffon grogna en direction des deux ancêtres qui s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :_

_« Nous allons oublier toute cette histoire de malédiction ! »_

_Ils se levèrent alors et se positionnèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Leo leva alors une main et déclama rapidement :_

_« Une malédiction pour un mal. »_

_« Un mal causé par une trahison. »_

_« Le prix a été payé. »_

_« Les deux anciens alliés devenus ennemis. »_

_« Les deux anciens ennemis voulant devenir alliés. »_

_« Que notre malédiction soit levée. »_

_« Car le mal a été réparé. »_

_« Car la trahison a été lavée. »_

_« Maledictio est super sociorum. »_

_Le décor blanc disparut alors que Ron reprenait son apparence normale._

Sirius s'inquiétait tout de même un peu, mais un peu beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup en fait. Il stressait énormément. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il patientait sagement avec Hermione. Il avait l'interdiction de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pied. La brunette avait été précise, aucun mouvement.

Il s'était d'abord dit qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais au vu de tout le brique à braque présent, ils essayaient de lever une malédiction. Ce qui était plus que difficile. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'occuper de cela seul, sans superviseur. Mais bien évidement, ils ne l'avaient même pas mis au courant.

Alors qu'il ronchonnait, les quatre adolescents se mirent à briller. Hermione eut un petit cri de contentement. Ils avaient réussi. Il questionna la brune du regard pour savoir s'il avait l'autorisation de bouger. Cette dernière accepta et il se précipita sur son filleul qui papillonnait des yeux. Il avait peut-être fait les 400 coups dans sa jeunesse. Il savait où arrêter avant le danger, lui. Il allait leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Peu lui importe leur état post-comateux.

A SUIVRE…

**_Voili, voilou !_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimez et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensées !_**

**_Sur ce, A bientôt !_**


End file.
